A Familiar Face
by Arabella Minerva
Summary: A new arrival, Alexandra Castanzo, comes to join the team. Little do they know who she truly is. Gibbs has to not only figure out her past, but why are old threats now coming to the surface? Tony/Ziva and Tim/OC some but later Tim/Abby Gibbs/OC
1. Introductions Can Be Hell

Chapter One

"Gibbs," Picking up the phone, he placed it to his ear. He didn't even wait to hear a voice to know who it was. It was just the start to the week and already he was dreading it.

"Up here now." Vance demanded before Gibbs sighed.

"On my way," He answered before hanging up the phone. As he did he noticed that Tony, Ziva, and McGee all reached for their bags ready to be told to gas up the car and grab their gear for a new mission. "Not yet," He stood up as they

Putting their bags back down, Ziva went back to sharpening her army knife as Gibbs walked up the stairs. DiNozzo was on his computer attempting to type up his report from the last case they had closed. Meanwhile, McGee was tapping the tip of his pen on the desk as he stared at the computer screen, most likely thinking of a plot for his next novel. They had just finished closing out a case dealing with a Naval Officer that was raping young women in boot camp and he could see his team was drained. It wasn't the worst case they had seen, but they had been working round the clock almost every day of the week.

As soon as he headed up the stairs, Tony ripped out a page in a car magazine. Scrunching it up into a ball, he waited until Gibbs walked into the Director's office before throwing it up in the air for entertainment. Taking the first crumbled up ball of paper, he tossed it at Ziva, hitting her in the chest taking her attention off her knife. Scowling, she gave him a look of distain as he ripped out another piece and crumbled it up.

"So Ziva, what are you making for dinner?" Tony tossed a ball up into the air and caught it. He continued to toss the paper up and down until it was caught by Ziva who was now standing by his side. Throwing the paper into the garbage, she leaned over his desk looking him in the eyes.

"Why do you ask Tony?" She smirked. "Do you think that you are coming over?"

"Well, I am still the only one who hasn't come over for dinner." He reminded her. "But, I might have a hot date tonight so even if you did invite me I might have to turn it down."

"She's a great cook." McGee chimed in as he came out of his trance. "That filet the other night was fantastic."

"Maybe you should write about it in your next novel McFake."

"Just because you're jealous Tony doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone around you."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"High School in Psychology."

"Did you also learn in that class why you can't get a girl?" Tony argued with him as Ziva walked back to her desk.

"It's because I'm looking for someone with quality not looking for quantity." McGee shrugged.

"Shut up Probie." Tony ripped another paper out of his magazine and threw it at McGee.

"That's why you aren't invited to dinner Tony." Ziva pointed out. "You don't treat anyone with respect."

"But Ziva, I treated you with respect when we slept together and you snored the whole night and speaking of sleeping together…I think since we slept together dinner is in order." He joked, watching her eyes dart up to glare at him.

"We did not sleep together." Ziva rejected his claim. "You never made it to one hundred push ups."

"I did too." Tony flexed his muscles. "These have yet to let me down."

"Text book narcissist that is what you are Tony." McGee commented as he shuffled through papers that were still sitting on his desk from earlier. As he did so the cover page of the packet drifted down to the floor and landed next to his trash can.

"Hey McGeek, you dropped something." Tony pointed to the piece of paper on the ground by the side of his desk.

"Thanks Tony," McGee looked down to see a paper of his on the ground.

Reaching down to the floor, McGee went to lean forward only to hear a tear from his pants. Over the past few months he had lost a substantial amount of weight and thought he could fit into his pants from college. Apparently he found his guess wrong. Grabbing the piece of paper, he slowly sat back up hoping that no one had heard the tear. Shuffling the papers back into an organized pile, he could feel his face heating up and his face most likely turning red. Looking up, he watched as Tony and Ziva tried to keep a straight face.

Sighing to himself, he knew the jokes were going to come sooner or later and it might as well be sooner. As he put the papers down and placed his head down on the desk in defeat, he could hear Tony and Ziva start to laugh hysterically. McGee reached back to feel for the tear and see how bad it was. Unfortunately, it was right next to the pocket and went a good few inches along the seam.

"This isn't funny guys. I just fixed these." McGee whined.

"Nothing like gluing Probie to his seat." Tony couldn't have been prouder of himself.

"Beware Tony, what goes around is right around the end." Ziva smirked.

"It's what goes around comes around, Ziva." He corrected her.

"Wait," McGee went to stand up. "You glued me to the seat?" He found that he couldn't stand without further tearing. "Tony, these pants were over two hundred dollars."

"A little pricy for you McMillions, don't you think?"

"Tony, I'm serious. You're buying me new pants." He stood up and heard the tear completely spread.

"Where you going McHoley?" Tony asked as he laughed.

"To see Director Vance."

"Are you going to tattle on me?" Tony looked to Ziva who was still laughing.

"No, I'm going to see if I can go home and change." McGee looked around his desk for something to take with him. His eyes returned to the packet of papers he had just filed away on his desk. Grabbing it, he put the packet of papers behind his back, covering the large tear in the butt of his pants.

"Still think his butt is better than mine Ziva?" Tony watched as McGee slinked along the wall to the elevator.

"Yes." She replied.

"But he doesn't even have a butt with all the weight he lost."

"Precisely," Ziva smiled as the elevator doors closed and McGee headed upstairs. "You are in so much trouble."

"He had it coming…Deep Six…" Tony shook his head as he looked at McGee's book that he had kept in the drawer of his desk.

As the elevator door opened, McGee walked into the waiting room and sat down across from the secretary who gave him a half smile. On the other side of the door, Agent Gibbs was meeting with Director Vance and already it didn't seem like it was going too well. Looking up at the secretary, she gave him a strange look as he sat on top of the packet he had used to cover himself. Pulling the packet out from underneath himself, he held it in his lap as he waited.

"Leon." Gibbs addressed the Director as he stood in the middle of the room.

"Agent Gibbs, I would say the pleasure is mine but it's not. Would you care to sit down?" Leon Vance was a man of routine. He sat behind the desk that had once belonged to Jenny Shepard a past love of Jethro's who chose the job over him. Reaching in his desk, he pulled out a toothpick that was wrapped in clear plastic. Slipping it out, he tossed the plastic into the trash before inserting the toothpick into his mouth as Jethro chose to stand rather than sit.

"What is so important?" Gibbs questioned as he looked on Vance's desk to see a file sitting on it facing Gibbs. If this was Vance's way of telling Gibbs he was splitting up his team again, he wasn't going to stand for it whether there was a mole or not.

"I want you to meet Alexandra Castanzo." He gestured to the back corner of the room where the couch was.

Turning around, Gibbs watched as a young slender woman stood up from her seat and fixed her black suit skirt before walking over towards him. Although he was not as accurate as DiNozzo, he'd estimate her to be about five feet nine but slightly taller now with the heels on. Guessing her age, he would have to say that she was around twenty six, but definitely younger than thirty. There was no smile on her face, but rather a stern look as if she were fixed on something.

Her figure reminded him of Agent Cassidy for a moment, but this woman's hair was shoulder length dirty blonde hair rather than the shorter cut Paula had sported before her death. The woman stopped about a foot short of where Gibbs was standing and made direct eye contact with him. It was the first time a new Agent had made direct eye contact with him knowing his reputation to be rude. However, there was something about her personality that told him that she could be rather relentless in her pursuits.

"Special Agent Gibbs," She extended her hand before he shook it. "You're not as scary as the others make you out to be."

"What is this about?" Gibbs released her hand and turned back to look directly at Vance.

"I want you to accept Miss. Castanzo as an addition to your team. She is well qualified and I figured that the team would willingly accept her and teach her the trade."

"How old are you? Don't answer that. She is a child and not ready for any type of field work. I have a full team and don't have time to train a new agent." Looking back at her, he was surprised that she was showing no indifference to what he was saying about her.

"I beg to differ Agent Gibbs. I am twenty six years old and trained in counter intelligence." She stepped into the conversation before Director Vance could answer for her. She gave him a side glance and Gibbs took notice to it.

"No." Gibbs shook his head as he now tried to figure out the connection between Director Vance and this new Agent he was presenting.

He glanced over at her once again and there was yet again something about her that sparked a memory. Her demeanor reminded him of an Agent that had once worked for him. She reminded him of Caitlin Todd, who was murdered by Ziva's half brother years ago. The thought of the loss of his agent hit Gibbs and made him take a step back.

"I don't believe you have a say Gibbs." He was snapped out of his trance as the young woman directed her comment at him. For a second he was taken aback by her presence. It was exactly like Caitlin's persistence and Jenny's determination to go over his head and get done whatever was on her personal agenda.

"Do you even know how to handle a gun?" Gibbs questioned, knowing that even though there were others in the building who handled Counter Intelligence, it did not mean they were trained in the field. If anything, their training was in a classroom and was very brief because of the need for personnel in the office.

"Do you know how to handle yours?" She snapped back, knowing full well that when he was in the Marines he was a sniper. Taking a step closer to him, she knew more about him that he knew about her and that was the way she was going to keep it. Holding out her hand, he looked down at her hand strangely before looking back up at her.

"What do you want?" He asked as Vance just sat back and watched the exchange.

"Give me your weapon." She offered to show him at least one thing she knew how to do well.

"It's not on me."

"That's a mistake. Director Vance may I have my personal affects back?" Alexandra Castanzo asked as she waited for him to return her Swiss Army knife and the black forty five caliber nine millimeter gun. "Thank you."

Giving Vance a quick smile, she stuck her pocket knife back in her pocket before returning to her personal weapon. Taking the gun, she had owned for years, she dissembled it before waiting a second for Gibbs to see. Unimpressed, he watched on as she reassembled the weapon, cocked it, and presented it to him. He had a forensic specialist downstairs who could do the exact same thing with at least fifteen other guns and probably at a quicker pace.

"I can assure you that my shooting is much better than your ability to accept orders." She snapped at him as she removed the bullet from the chamber and put her gun back in its holder on her side.

"Why is she here Leon?" He watched as Leon pushed what he assumed to be the girl's file closer to Gibbs.

"I told you, I assigned her to your team. You are the best and produce the best." Vance watched as Gibbs picked up the file and flipped through it.

"You'll see that I had adequate training at Quantico." She pointed out, knowing that he would assume she had no field training. "I went to the Police Academy up in Pennsylvania."

"Have you ever been in a shoot out?" Gibbs tried to make the point that training was different from actual field experience.

"No, but I can assure you that what I lack in experience I will make up quickly." She adjusted her green camisole so that it slipped beneath her gun holster.

"You make one mistake I am putting you on desk duty. Make a second mistake and you're gone." His eyes met hers, but she refused to back down.

"She begins today Agent Gibbs and I want her in the field as soon as possible. It took too long for Agent McGee to get into the field." Vance commented.

"Leon, I train my team as I see fit. If you want her on my team I do things my way. I'll know when she is ready."

"Fine." Smiling, Alexandra looked from Vance to Gibbs. "I'm willing to accept those terms."

"Go downstairs and tell McGee to clear a desk for you. Introduce yourself to the team, and put the six hour away. You won't need to be armed in the building and you won't be using it anytime soon. You'll be issued your own agency gun."

"Thank you." She shook hands with Director Vance before making eye contact with Gibbs once again and nodding.

Taking her leave, she walked over to the door and exited, closing the door behind her. Looking to her right, she saw a younger man sitting on the couch waiting to see the Director. Thanking the secretary, she thought nothing of the man before going over to the stairs and walking down them rather than taking the elevator.

As she walked down the stairs she noticed another younger man, who she'd consider to be good looking sitting across from a young woman who she assumed was not from the States. The man she already knew to be Agent Anthony DiNozzo, but the woman she was not as familiar with. Word was that she was a Mossad agent now turned into an N.C.I.S. agent and that her name was something like Ziva.

Getting down into the bull pit, she watched as Agent DiNozzo stopped tossing his ball of paper in the air to watch her walk past him. She assumed that both Ziva and Tony exchanged glances as she walked over and sat behind Gibbs' desk.

"What?" Alex looked to them. "Is there something on my face?"

"No." They both shook their head as they heard McGee from upstairs.

"Boss, I need to go home." McGee wasn't asking. The next thing they heard was what sounded like a slap.

"That's for letting DiNozzo glue you to your chair. Now go downstairs and change. I told you to keep a spare pair of pants in your locker."

"Yes boss." McGee and Gibbs both disappeared into the elevator, but when it reached the main floor only Gibbs stepped off of the elevator. His eyes went directly to Alexandra Castanzo, who was sitting in his seat which was one of the mistakes no one on his team makes.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs stayed near the elevator as he barked orders.

"Yes boss?"

"Come here." DiNozzo walked over only to be slapped upside the head with the packet of papers McGee had been carrying earlier. "That's McGee."

"Got it."

"One more thing DiNozzo."

"Yes Boss?" DiNozzo prepared himself for another hit that didn't come.

"Find Agent Castanzo a desk a chair." He watched as Tony gave him a confused look. "Now DiNozzo."

Right away," He headed back over towards where Ziva was sitting. There was a vacant desk they had been using to pile papers on that was near McGee's desk.

"Miss. Castanzo," Gibbs beckoned her.

"Yes Agent Gibbs?"

"Over here now," He ordered her as she stood up, leaving her jacket on the desk. Walking over to where he was he grabbed her arm and escorted her into the elevator. As the doors shut Tony looked to Ziva and they both knew that it was a meeting no one was supposed to hear.

"He really needs to get his own office." Tony shook his head. "Last time he did that I had to take the stairs."

"Stairs are good for you Tony; they will help tone your butt." Ziva smirked.


	2. First Times are the Best

Chapter 2

Stepping inside the elevator, she pulled her arm from his grasp as he pushed the button for a floor down. As the doors shut, she felt the slight jolt of the elevator beginning to move. Just as it started to move she watched as he reached out and flipped the stop switch causing the elevator to come to a jolting halt. The lights went out and they stood there for a second in silence. He turned to face her and waited for her to return his look.

"Yes Agent Gibbs?" Alexandra asked.

"This is my team Castanzo and I want you to get that into your head." She didn't understand where his lecture was heading.

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes before he smacked the back of her head. "Ouch. What was that for?"

"Being disrespectful." He replied, his voice raised at her. "This is my team and if you want to stay on it you're going to have to play by my rules. You're going to have to do what I tell you to and none of this you're better than the rules. Just because Vance placed you here doesn't mean it's going to be easy."

"I got it." She rubbed the back of her head.

"You sure?" He asked sarcastically.

"Yes sir."

"I don't like sir you can call me boss or Gibbs."

"Alright Gibbs." She flipped the switch to the elevator back just as he reached for it, his hand brushing over hers. "I'm sorry."

"Never say you're sorry…"

"Yeah I know it's a sign of weakness." She finished his sentence.

The elevator came to a stop on the floor they wanted. As the doors opened he expected her to follow him instead of the way most men would gesture for a woman to exit the elevator first. They ended up back on the floor they were previously on.

"Why are we-" She went to ask but he pointed his finger at her telling her to stay put. "What am I? A dog?"

"Stay." He walked over to his desk and grabbed a drink off of it. "Elevator."

"Do I get a treat?" She asked sarcastically as the elevator doors shut.

"Who is that?" Tony asked as he looked to Ziva for an answer.

"You should know Tony; you were eyeing her up like she was a vintage bottle of wine."

"Did you change your pants Probie?" Tony retorted. "There is just something about her I can't put my finger on."

"She's too young for you?" Ziva smiled.

"No," Tony shook his head.

"Too intelligent for you," McGee murmured.

"No," He looked deep in thought. "I wasn't the idiot who got glued to a chair."

"Okay Tony, we give up." McGee rolled his eyes.

"It's her ass." He had no better way to phrase it.

"What?" Both McGee and Ziva gave him a disgusted look.

"I recognize that ass."

"Keep it in your pants." Ziva shook her head.

"She's out of your league." McGee added as they heard the elevator ding a floor below.

"Where are we going?"Alexandra asked as the elevator doors opened on the floor below.

"I am the one who asks the questions around here."Gibbs waited for her to follow him.

"Agent Gibbs, you have no reason to-"

"To what? You forced your way onto my team." He looked over his shoulder at her before leading her to the forensics lab.

Even from the elevator, she could hear music coming from down the hall. Along the walls were articles written and pictures of people. There were even pictures of the team. As they got closer to the room, there was heavy metal music blaring from inside, echoing into the hallway Following him inside, her eyes immediately spotted Abby. A smile crossed her face as the music cut off as Abby spun around.

Abby was dressed in her typical black and white checkered pleaded skirt with a black t-shirt that said Warrior across the chest. Her wrists were covered by black bracelets and a spiked bracelet. She had her hair pulled into pigtails and bangs over her forehead. To make sure ensemble was official she wore a white lab coat with her initial and last name stitched into it.

"Gibbs-" Abby looked to Alexandra who was standing aside of Gibbs once Gibbs stopped moving. "Lex? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know me I just like to go around attempting to secure jobs just in case mine falls through." They embraced quickly before receiving a raised eye brow look from Gibbs.

"We went clubbing together a few times." Abby smiled as she went over to her computer to pull up her Facebook pictures. "I was wondering what you were doing down here Gibbs when I have nothing for you."

"And we to kick boxing classes together." Alex chuckled as she looked over the photos of the two of them. Although Alexandra was taller, Abby still towered over her especially in her three inch platform boots.

"I suppose you two need no introduction then." Gibbs gave Abby a light kiss on the cheek as he handed her the drink he had gotten off of his desk.

"Never," Abby sipped the caffeine drink through her straw. "Thank you." She closed down the Facebook page before looking back to Alexandra."Have you seen Ducky yet?" Abby asked.

"No, I haven't. I suppose that's where I'm headed next." Alexandra shrugged, not wanting to get in Gibbs' way.

"She's a friend Gibbs so play nice." Abby gave him a warning glance. "When you get a chance come down and visit so we can plan our next night out." She directed her comment to Alexandra as Alex just started to sit down and Gibbs headed towards the hallway.

"Castanzo." Gibbs shouted from the hallway as he got the elevator.

"I guess that's my cue?" She waved before heading back to the elevator and they headed to yet another floor. The ride in the elevator was silent and if the silence could kill then she would surely be dead. If he truly knew who she was he wouldn't be so quick to hate her. Walking out of the elevator, they headed towards autopsy as the metal doors slid open automatically.

"This is autopsy, and I am assuming you've seen one done before. Doctor Mallard and Palmer are here should you need to retrieve information."

"Ducky!" Alex raced over and pulled the elderly man into a hug. She hadn't see him in quite some time, but no matter how long it had been he always looked the same.

"How do you know Agent Castanzo?"

"Oh Jethro, I've known this little one since she was just a young girl. My, how you have grown since I've seen you. I thought you were down in Counter Intelligence?"

"I was, but now I'm assigned to Agent Gibbs' team. I'm hoping to do field work."

"Do I want to know how you know each other?" Gibbs watched as Palmer stepped out of the back room and quickly turned around after seeing the expression of unhappiness on Jethro's face.

"She is the daughter of a dear friend of mine. She's a good girl Jethro and you have nothing to worry about. You'll find that she's a quick study." Ducky continued to make her blush as he complimented her.

"I'll take that into account Duck. Castanzo let's go." He summoned her to follow him into the elevator once again. "I suggest you refrain from wearing skirts in the future especially if you expect to do field work."

"Yes Sir."

"Do not call me sir. You call me Boss or Gibbs."

"Gibbs," She corrected herself once again.

Walking out of the elevator, they returned to the main floor where Tony and Ziva were joined by the man she had seen sitting outside of Director Vance's office. She spotted the desk right next to Gibbs' and across from the other man's. It had been cleared and all that sat on it was a computer, keyboard, mouse, and a post it note holder. Assuming it was her desk, she walked over and sat down behind it, putting her weapon in the top right hand drawer as Gibbs passed her and sat down at his own desk. Looking up from the computer screen as she booted it up, she noticed that Ziva, Tony, and the other man were staring at her and being blatantly obvious about it. Tapping her fingernails on the desk, she waited from someone besides her to break the silence. As the seconds passed and turned into a minute, she went to open her mouth to speak but Gibbs interrupted her.

"Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Agent Ziva David, and Agent Timothy McGee" He recited their full names as he looked over at Alexandra. "This is Alexandra Castanzo. She will be working with us for now."

"Pleasure to meet you all," She looked over her computer at each of them and smiled.

"Abby called, she said to be nice." McGee stood up and shook Alexandra's hand before returning to his seat.

"So you already have a repertoire with Abby and Ducky?" Tony found Alexandra to be a mystery he was going to solve.

"It's nice to meet you." Ziva gave her a small smile from the other end of the room.

"Glad that is over." Alexandra rolled her eyes as Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gibbs?" He picked up the phone, breaking the awkward silence that Alex found herself in. The team was still staring at her as if she had three heads and had broken into a house. "Let's roll." Hanging up the phone, everyone except Alex jumped to their feet and grabbed gear.

"Gibbs?" She stood up and opened the top drawer reaching for her six hour. Walking over to her as the team headed to the elevator, he slammed her drawer shut before she could grab her weapon.

"You use the issued weapon, got it?" He handed her the agency issued gun.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are so polite?" Taking the gun from him, she put it in her holster and stared as he headed towards the elevator.

"Are you deaf I said let's go." He held the elevator door as she scampered in.

"Coming," Getting inside the elevator, Tony thrusted a bag into Alexandra's chest for her to take. It was a bag already packed with the gear she would need.

They headed downstairs to where the vehicles were parked. Jethro and McGee were taking one vehicle while Tony, Ziva, and Alexandra were sent to the crime scene in the van. Sitting directly in between Tony and Ziva, Alexandra found the situation rather awkward. Deciding to look down at her hands rather than at either one of them, she held onto the dashboard as Ziva took a turn sharply.

"What is your full name?" Ziva questioned as Alex was thrown into Tony as they went around another turn.

"Alexandra Madeline Castanzo."

"You're Italian." She continued to ask her questions.

"Correct."

"How old are you?"

"Is this twenty questions? Do I even get to ask any?" Alexandra sighed as Tony gave her a look as if he were going to die too as the back tire hit a curb. "A lady never reveal her age,"

"Twenty two?" Ziva asked, looking over to Alexandra.

"Eyes on the road Ziva." Tony yelled as they almost rear ended a car driving slower in front of them.

"No." Alexandra answered, but at this rate she wouldn't live past her current age with the way Ziva was driving.

"Tony?" Ziva turned to look at him.

"ZIva, car!" She swerved around another car that Tony pointed out. Alexandra didn't know whether or not to start praying or just kiss her ass goodbye.

"Twenty-six, five ten, 140 pounds?" Tony eyed her up before turning to watch the road for more obstacles Ziva was destine to hit one day.

"Wrong. I am twenty six, five foot nine, and my weight is none of your business. Should you want more information I don't hesitate to think that you will have McGee pull it up on the computer." The van came to a screeching stop right near the crime scene as the van with Ducky and Palmer in it pulled up aside of their van.

"This is Ziva's way of getting to know people." Tony assured Alexandra as he slid out of the van. "And yes, her driving is truly this bad."

"Revoke her license." Alexandra was helped out by Tony.

"Only if you want to die." He replied as they headed to the back of the van to get their gear.

"What's the case?" Alex asked as they unloaded the van and approached a run down, desolate cabin in the woods.

"35 year old woman found raped, beaten, and strangled." McGee ran through the facts as they entered the cabin. He had already started snapping pictures of the exterior before they entered the doorway.

"Why were we called?" Ziva pulled out her camera and started snapping shots of the interior.

"The woman is a General from Gitmo." Gibbs led them inside. "McGee, DiNozzo rope off the area. Ziva and Alex with me."

Alex trailed behind Ziva as they walked inside. Unlike Ziva who had seen these scenes before, Alexandra found herself taken back as they went straight to the bedroom. In the bedroom was where a woman's body laid on the bed stripped down with nothing but a bloodied white bed sheet covering her mid section. All the signs of rape where there and there were what looked like knife wounds around the woman's shoulder blades. Alexandra took a step forward to examine the bruises and cut marks as Ziva began snapping pictures as Gibbs left the room to question the local authorities.

"What are you doing?" Ziva questioned as Alex lifted the woman's arm looking closely at it.

"She has several lacerations along her arms and legs, looks like it was made by a small blade. The clotting shows she was alive when the injuries were inflicted and I would say she died of blood loss. It's not for me to say though, it's Ducky's determination."

"Showing off already Alexandra?" Ducky walked into the room followed by Palmer who was carrying Ducky's medical bag.

"Something isn't right here. There are blood smears here across the sheets, but they don't match the pattern of her injuries." Alexandra pointed out as she was blinded by the flashes from the camera as Ziva took pictures of where Alexandra was pointing.

"My my Alex, you've been reading my work." Ducky chuckled, admiring her willingness to jump right into the investigation.

"Always Ducky, I have always enjoyed your work." Winking at him, she stepped back so he could examine the body.

"What do you have Duck?" Gibbs walked back in. "Castanzo, search the rest of the cabin with Ziva."

"I will tell you more when I get her back to the lab Jethro." He put the probe in her to wait for her liver temperature to determine her time of death.

"Listen Ziva, I mean you no harm." Alex put her hands up in surrender as she kept her eyes on the ground.

"I will determine that for myself, thank you but since you know both Abby and Ducky I suppose I should trust you or at least consider it."

"How long have you worked with Gibbs?" Alexandra changed the subject.

"Long enough, why?"

"No reason,"


	3. An Old Memory

Chapter 3

After they processed the body, Ducky and Palmer had removed the body and taken it back to N.C.I.S. It was an hour later that the team packed up and headed back to headquarters. Once again Tony, Alexandra, and Ziva rode in the van except this time Tony drove back giving Alex some peace of mind that she wasn't going to die in a fleeting moment. As the van pulled into the garage, they went their separate ways. McGee went directly to Abby's lab to deliver her evidence bags while Alex, Tony, and Ziva went back upstairs. Taking a seat, Alexandra began to do a standard search for their victim, but already had a hunch as to who she may have been. Just as she started her search Gibbs strolled into the room with a cup of coffee in his hand looking for an update as he sat on his desk.

"Do we have an I.D. yet?" He looked to Tony who was usually the first to answer if McGee was not around.

"No," Tony answered as he went through the DMV base of information.

"No?" Gibbs raised an eye brow at Tony before looking to Ziva for an answer.

"I mean – working on it boss." Adverting his eyes, he began typing away on the computer as McGee returned to the main pit with the pictures from the crime scene.

"There are ten missing women matching our victim's description." Ziva read off. "Most have gone missing between August 2005 and a month ago."

"Narrow it down Ziva." Gibbs ordered as he had McGee scan through the photos.

"Right away Gibbs," Ziva nodded as she started to type again.

"Castanzo, are you just going to sit there or actually be of some use?" It was posed as a question, but it was meant to be a statement.

"What would you have me do Gibbs?" She sarcastically commented.

"Go down to Abby or Ducky, see what they have! Move!" She didn't wait a second before she sprung out of her seat and headed to the elevator.

Heading downstairs, she went to Abby's first to be greeted by the music from before. She just managed to sneak up behind her when Abby spun around. A smile dissipated from her face as she realized it was only Alex. Abby had become so accustom to Gibbs coming down whenever she was close to finding something. Giving her a quick smile anyway, she turned back to her computer.

"Abby?"

"Alex?"

"Gibbs sent me down." She shrugged.

"Oh, I suppose he's busy."

"I have no clue." Looking over Abby's shoulder, she looked at the computer. "Why? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I am happy to see you it's just that Gibbs-"

"Gibbs what?" They both turned to spot Gibbs walk into the room with another caffeinated drink in his hand ready to give to Abby once she gave him what he wanted.

"Has mental telepathy and always brings me…" She waited for him to walk over to her and hand her the drink.

"I will make a note of that." Alex chuckled as Abby grabbed her drink before returning to her computer.

"What do we have Abbs?" Gibbs leaned on the counter.

"I'm running the prints through Afis now. I should have a hit shortly." Quickly she took a sip before going over to the evidence displayed across the table.

"Do we have any weapons yet?" Alex ran her finger over a bloodied kitchen knife, determining this was most likely the weapon used to torture the woman for information before she was murdered.

"Well as far as what cut her… it is her blood on the knife, but…" Abby put her finger up in the air, asking them for a moment, as she took an elongated sip from her drink.

"The wounds do not match that type of blade if it did the wounds wouldn't have had the distinct edge marks on her skin." Alexandra thought out loud.

"You are correct my friend." Abby gave her a thumbs up. "And should receive a gold star for your conclusions…however I have not found the exact knife of choice."

"Check with military weapons. I've seen the pattern before, but I don't think it's American." Alexandra walked over to the computer. "Pull up the photos please." As Abby did, Alex had her zoom in on one of the wounds.

"Abbs?" Gibbs had a hin t of irritation in his voice. "Is she right?"

"I'll run it through what I have. I can't promise you anything yet." Abby looked back to the computer. "Good suggestion."

"Thank you." Alex smiled as she took the compliment.

"Sorry, I sampled her clothing for any sign of DNA and all I found was hers." Just as Alex looked over her shoulder, the computer started to beep. "Looks like we got a hit."

"Marie Downson, age thirty six, works as a computer technician."

"I thought she was from Gitmo?" Alex looked to Gibbs.

"That's what I was told. She was found with the uniform and badge next to her." Gibbs didn't like being deceived.

"Gibbs?" Abby stopped him and Alex in their tracks.

"Yeah Abbs,"

"Problem," Abby spoke as both he and Alex were about to turn around. "Well not so much of a problem as a break in the case."

"What is it?" Gibbs turned to look back at her.

"That's not her really name." Abby scrolled through the data on the screen.

"Well then who is she?" He raised his voice.

"I don't know. I mean I would if I had access." She pointed to the screen in front of her. Across the woman's picture was a red flashing line. 'FBI'.

"Get McGee down here and get me access to her file or get McGee on the phone so I have that information by the time I get back upstairs." He stormed out of the room determined to head to autopsy to see if Ducky could give him any additional information.

"Is he always like that?" Alex asked.

"Yes, but you'll get used to it."

"I better go after him."Alexandra took the stairs and sprinted down them, getting to autopsy a few seconds after Jethro walked through the sliding doors.

"Right on time Jethro." Ducky greeted. "Ah, hello Alex."

"What'd you find Duck?" Gibbs sipped his coffee.

"Mr. Palmer?" Ducky was allowing Palmer to take the lead as Ducky pulled out the woman's x-rays and put them on the light up board.

"Yes well, Alex you were right with your conclusion as to what made the marks on the woman's body…" Palmer made sure to give her credit because it would have been something he would have missed had Ducky or Alex not pointed it out. It made him wonder what Alex's background really was in with regards to education.

"Anytime today Palmer." Gibbs interrupted.

"The weapon we found with the body is not the one used." Alex sighed, relaying Abby's conclusion. "Do you have any idea Ducky on what type of knife has that edge?"

"I would place it as an older model of some newer type of knife. She was killed in a very brutal manner as you have seen from the crime scene photos. You see, our young woman here was bled to death." Ducky concluded as her method of demise. Alex had reasoned the exact same thing at the crime scene. This woman was tortured for information, but she couldn't understand what information they would torture her for considering the skill of current day hackers. She was only a computer technician, any hacker could have gotten into her computer.

"Did you find anything that could help us Duck?" Gibbs tried to move the process along.

"It's quite puzzling," They all walked over to the body. "It seems that whoever murdered her, decided to leave us a message."

Rolling the woman over onto her stomach, all four of them glanced down at the victim's back. Palmer took a step back, already knowing what was written. He went back to the portfolio that had put together as Ducky pointed out the writing on the body to Alex and Gibbs. The letter L was carved into her skin. Alex looked down and away, waiting nothing more than to be away from the body. It was enough that the woman was degraded but to use her as if she were a piece of paper was insulting. This woman had family and she was going to hate to break the news to them once they found out her true identification.

"What about her face Duck?" Gibbs shook his head as the body was turned right side up.

"Well he did a good number on her. I sent a rough sketch up to Abby of what she should look like. If you see here Jethro, her hair was dyed right before she died."

"It's not professionally done. It's definitely a boxed job and one done recently which means she was either trying to sport a new hair color or had other motives in mind." Alex could only assume.

"What is the purpose of that?" Gibbs asked, dismissing Alex's notions completely however he knew she did have a valid point. She was proving to be more of a use than a hindrance.

"That Jethro, you will have to ask the murderer."

"Wait," Alex paused as Jethro turned on his heel. "Are you saying her hair was dyed after she died?"

"I took another look thinking that she had done it before she died, but quite to my surprise it was done postmortem." Ducky finished.

"Thank you Ducky." Alex thanked him as she turned to chase after Gibbs as he already headed to the elevator.

"McGee," Gibbs shouted as he walked back to his desk as the elevator doors opened and Alex got off behind him.

"I'm still hacking the FBI main frame. It should be…now." McGee typed furiously away.

"Paula?" Tony stopped in his tracks as he looked up on the monitor. "It's impossible." Old feelings started to boil up in Tony as he thought about Agent Cassidy. She had cared about her men and she took that caring nature to the grave with her.

"McGee, run the scan again." Gibbs ordered.

"Who is that?" Alex looked around puzzled.

"Agent Cassidy sacrificed her life to save ours years ago. She was killed in an explosion." Ziva informed Alex as she stood next to her. "Her team was set up and killed and the terrorist came after us, but she took him out before he could finish the job."

"Was her body found?" Alex asked, not knowing the full extent of the case.

"No," Tony whispered. "Neither bodies were found considering they were blown to pieces Castanzo."

"What?" Alexandra felt guilty for even asking.

"She knocked over a terrorist who in turn blew both of them up." Ziva finished.

Alexandra admired the respect the whole team had for the deceased Agent Cassidy.

"Run it again McGee!" Gibbs hollered as McGee typed away making McGee even more nervous than he already was.

"Trying boss," He sighed as Gibbs' phone rang. Before McGee could finish his search Gibbs was off to the lab while McGee still frantically typed away. Ziva and Ton remained silent as they sat back down and looked through the crime scene photos. Only Alexandra was left standing against her desk looking at the big screen as she put herself into deep thought. There was something about this woman that was familiar. If only they had a facial reconstruction of her it would have her with the gut instinct she was having.

A new picture popped up on the screen, but this time it was a new name. Alexandra snapped out of her trance as she looked up at the screen. Ziva and Tony got up from their desks as McGee stood up and gathered with them. They were taking in the photo and information provided on the big screen. Alexandra stared deeply into the woman's eyes as if they would tell her something as McGee and Ziva looked to one another before heading to their computers to find out more information on her. They needed to find her cell phone, credit cards, and car just in case her murderer was using any of it. Meanwhile, Tony and Alexandra stood there both staring at the screen mesmerized. Tony knew the woman almost as well as he knew himself.

"Abbs, you better have something good." Gibbs stormed into the lab as his team tried to put the pieces of the puzzle together upstairs.

"Okay, so I went through an analyzed the blood and I got a half match." She pointed to the screen. "Notice the two samples match almost perfectly."

"To the point Abbs."

"Whoever our victim is, she is a sister or half sister to the match we have."

"So you're telling me she is Cassidy's half sister?"

"Yes, and what's worse is that all of this clothing and all the DNA belongs to Agent Cassidy. I know this seems obsurbed. I ran it three times Gibbs and it's giving me all the same information. I know how much they all respected Agent Cassidy. She was a great Agent, but she never mentioned relatives here."

"How is that possible that it's her clothing and DNA?" Gibbs knew Abby checked and double checked her work so he knew there was no mistake on her part.

"Not sure yet Gibbs, but I'm sure I will find out." He was just about to leave when he stopped himself, knowing that she was about to say something else. "Ducky wants to see you."

"Thank you Abbs," Giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek, he walked away leaving her with a wide smile on her face.

"What do you have Duck?" Gibbs returned to autopsy, hoping to take more information up to his team.

"Well I failed to notice this until now, but there seems to be two blood samples. There is at least three pints of blood in the woman that aren't hers."

"So we are looking for a hospital worker? What I don't understand Duck is that Agent Cassidy's DNA was on the body. So how are all these samples being mixed? Was the scene contaminated?"

"Not necessarily, but it seems to be the most logical case. However, I know you do not believe in coincidences Jethro so I believe there is something more devious or more suspicious going on."

"Good work Duck." Jethro gave the compliment even though he didn't like that there was no concrete evidence and there was nothing that could be immediately concluded. "Jethro, a second." Ducky quickened his steps as he headed to the hallway to catch Gibbs as he held the elevator. "What's up Ducky?"

"It's about Alexandra. I know she is new but Jethro you will find that she is very knowledgeable and just like a certain Agent she will compete to be an equal with you."

"You're comparing her to Agent Todd?" Gibbs was still sore about the subject.

"I'm just saying Jethro, that she is…well you should give her a chance. This is the last that I will advise you in matters that are not my business." He finished as Jethro gave him a silent second before nodding and heading onto the elevator.

Waiting for the doors to open, Gibbs stepped out of the elevator to find Alexandra and DiNozzo staring at the monitor while McGee and Ziva were at their desks on their computers. He moved to stand behind Tony and Alexandra, his eyes scanning the screen. Below the picture was the name Michelle Angela Cassidy. She was thirty-five years old, born in Texas, and went to school in Texas. So what she was doing in D.C. was still a mystery to all of them.

"Why are you all still standing around?" They all looked to see their boss waiting for them in the elevator. Alexandra thought it was odd how one moment he was behind them and the next minute he was gone. "McGee I want you here. Start sorting through Michelle's criminal record, bank accounts, and any information you can find on her. Ziva, you are with me. DiNozzo and Castanzo I want you surveying Michelle's house. Find anything you can that might help the investigation."

"Boss, we've already been through the cabin." DiNozzo pointed out.

"The cabin was a rental." McGee pointed out.

"Find out who rented it and when, McGee." Gibbs ordered as Tony and Alexandra headed to the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Ziva asked as she stepped in the elevator.

"To speak to her family." Jethro sighed, not waiting to deliver news of another child lost.

"Probie, I need the address to her current house." Tony called as they stepped out of the elevator. Snapping at Alexandra for a pen and paper, she gave it to him so that he could scribble down the address before they headed in their own direction.


	4. Working Together

Chapter Four

"You have a birthday coming up Ziva." Gibbs ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair as he turned on the car. Any thoughts about his birthday were far away from his mind at this point. Age was just a number and a birthday was just a day when there was no one to celebrate it with and no need to celebrate it. However, people Ziva's age still appreciated birthdays and the friends they surrounded themselves with on that day.

"I do." She watched as he drove the actual speed limit until they hit the main highway, where he went at least twenty miles over to dodge traffic that would be building up.

"Are you taking the day off?" He tried to make conversation as they pulled off the main highway, heading to the home of Paula's parents. Anything was better than thinking about having to tell a family that someone they loved was not coming home ever again.

"No," Ziva shook her head. She would have a small dinner at her apartment if she wanted to celebrate her birthday.

"Why not?" He glanced over at her surprised, because even though Abby was ten years older than Ziva she still loved to celebrate her birthday along with everyone else's.

"I do not care for her." Ziva tried to focus on work rather than herself. She hated talking about herself.

"That's why you didn't hire her." He smirked, amused at Ziva's bold and blunt attitude.

"Gibbs, we have our team." She turned to face him. "There is not enough room for another. I know that she is friends with Abby and Ducky, but if the Director hired everyone that was recommended by either of them it would be mass chaos."

"I understand your concern Ziva, but this was not my call it was the Director's call and we have to stick it out. She's been helpful. You do realize that when you first started working here DiNozzo and McGee did not like you. They felt the same way you do about Agent Castanzo and look how you, McGee, and DiNozzo are now." He pointed out.

"Is there another mole?" She was worried they would be split up again. "Because if she is or if there is I refuse to be reassigned somewhere."

"No," Gibbs shrugged. "No, there is no mole. We just have another team member."

"Then why is she here?"

"It's called change Ziva," He pulled up to Agent Cassidy's mother's house. The same house he had pulled up to almost four years ago when he brought the news about Paula to their attention. As he shut off the car he took a second to compose himself. He could never completely get over his rule to never get emotionally involved with a case. "And, sometimes it's not always bad."

"So this is for the good?" Ziva tried to rationalize what he was telling her.

"I haven't figured that out yet." Closing the car door, he took the lead and knocked on the door of the house as they reached the porch.

They waited on the porch for a minute as someone bustled back and forth. Her voice called out to them to wait for a moment as she got things together. Meanwhile, Gibbs flipped open his phone and dialed DiNozzo's cell phone. Tony answered the phone as they reached the porch of Cassidy's home.

"DiNozzo," He answered.

"What have you found?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing yet, we're just getting into the house." DiNozzo answered just before the phone went silent. Hanging up his phone, Tony already knew that Gibbs had hung up after hearing that there was no news. Putting the phone back on his belt, he resumed his conversation with Alexandra.

"No." Alex said for the fifth time.

"You sure we haven't dated?" Tony gave her a puzzling look.

"Yes," Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure we haven't?" He looked her up and down.

"No DiNozzo." Alex sighed as she leaned against the railing on the porch.

"Step aside, let a pro show you how it's done." Tony pulled out a small instrument and slipped it into the lock.

Looking around, Alex spotted the typical rocking chair on the porch. Walking over to it, she lifted the cushion up. Smiling, she fondled the key she now held in her hand. She went back over to her original spot, leaning close to Tony. The smile on her face was plastered from ear to ear as she tossed the key up and down in her hand. She wondered how long she should wait before telling him; however, she knew that the more they delayed the more pissed Gibbs would be.

"Tony," She caught the key and walked over to where he was crouched.

"Watch this Probie,"

"Tony," She sounded more persistent but he wasn't paying attention.

"Learn from a professional." He tried to put his old cop skills to work, but he was starting to get annoyed. At this rate he just wanted to kick down the wall or break a window.

"Tony" Alex shoved him out of the way and unlocked the door with the key as he stood back up and put the small tool away.

"Talking to you is like talking to the dog, I just get strange looks."

"Lucky guess Probie," He shrugged her finding of the key off.

"Tony," Turning around she looked at him as she walked inside the house. As he stepped inside he closed the door behind them and locked it just for good measures. Looking at her, he waited for her to finish what she was going to say. "Call me Probie and there won't be any little DiNozzo's running around."

"Fiesty… I like it." He gave her a big smile.

"Act your age, Tony." Looking around the living room she put on the latex gloves as she noted that nothing in the living room was out of place.

"Act your bra size." He smirked. "What, I would say 36 B."

"I'm done listening to you."

"You're blushing, so I assume I'm right." He chuckled as she turned around and threw him against the wall, pinning him there.

"If you continue to stare at my ass and – I will break your arm."

"Why is it all of my partners threaten me?" Giving her a quizzical look, he knew that she couldn't come up with an answer.

"Do you ever just work?" Cocking her head to the side she glared at him.

"Can you do this again?" Winking at her, she understood that she was getting nowhere.

"I give up. I'll sweep the bedroom, you check the living room." Letting go of him, she walked down the hallway and into the bedroom. Just as she stepped into the bedroom, she heard Tony say something from the living room.

"Oh, a classic."

"Did you find something?" She walked back out into the living room to see Tony by the television.

"She has all the film noirs." Flipping through a stack of DVDs, the look on his face was like a child in a toy store.

"What?" She didn't quite hear him.

"They were films produced mainly during World War II-"

"I know what they are Tony, _Double Indemnity _is a classic." She replied as she walked back into the bedroom.

She stayed in the bedroom for about an hour. Going through the woman's closet and dresser drawers, she realized that this woman had quite expensive taste. There was nothing kept under her bed and on the night stand next to her bed there was a picture frame. In the picture was her with another woman. She could only assume that the other woman was her sister Paula. Putting the photo back down, she finished her search of the bedroom before turning off the lights and turning on the black light. There was nothing more telling then the bed sheets.

"Alright, my area is clean." Alexandra flipped the lights back on and went back out into the living room. "We can go when you finish."

"What do you like to talk about Alex?" Tony asked as he double checked the kitchen after finishing his sweep of the living room.

"Anything," She shrugged. "Just not my sex life."

"Yet, you refuse to engage in conversation with me?" He looked over to see her smile. "That's the first smile I have seen all day."

"Alright Romeo, let's get going." Shaking her head, she removed the gloves from her hands and opened the door.

"I know you'll warm up to me eventually."

"Oh really?" She asked as the door full opened and an elderly woman was staring at her.

"Oh hello dear, is Michelle here?" The elderly woman asked as she adjusted her light blue sweater.

"No ma'am I'm afraid not. She won't be home for awhile." Alexandra answered as Tony moved closer to the door and removed his gloves.

"That's strange, because normally she has me watch the house when she goes away." The woman continued to chatter.

"Well something just came up and since I work with her I told her I would come over and check on the house." Alexandra smiled.

"Who is that inside with you?" The woman peered around the corner of the door.

"Oh, that's my friend." Alexandra replied as Tony walked up behind Alex and wrapped his arms around Alexandra's waist.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Stella's boyfriend. Michelle is doing me as Stell a favor by going out to California to set up our wedding. You see, we didn't want to have this whole big deal and Michelle was kind enough to plan a small little gathering for us out there in exchange for us watching her house while she was gone."

"Oh how sweet." The woman gave them a loving smile. "Congratulations."

"If you prefer we give you the key Stell and I are more than happy to." He held up the spare key Alexandra had found as he kissed Alex on the cheek.

"No that's alright dears. As long as she gave you the key that means she must have trusted you. I'll leave you two alone now and congratulations. You two make a wonderful couple."

"Thank you." Tony winked. "You have a wonderful night ma'am."

They watched as the elderly woman walked down the porch, out onto the sidewalk, and across the street to her own house. Waiting until she went inside her house, Alexandra slapped Tony's hands off of her as the woman turned her porch light off. Locking the door, they walked back outside and got in the car. Alex knew better than to argue over who should drive.

"Stella?" Alexandra gave him a curious look.

"Just popped into my mind." He shrugged as he got in the car.

"Us getting married?"

"Well, we all can see you're attracted to me. I mean what woman wouldn't be?" Starting the car, he pulled away from the house and headed back to headquarters.

"I'm not but you seem to think everyone falls for you."

"It's proven."

"How is that?"

"Every time I get a new partner, she eventually wants me."

"Pal, I am not your new partner and I can assure you I will never…want you."

"It took Ziva awhile, but I think she wants me."

"Who was your partner before Ziva?"

"Kate." He sighed. "Caitlin Todd. She was a great agent and a good friend."

"What was she like?"

"Beautiful, intelligent, poised…" Memories of Caitlin flooded back into his mind making him feel guilty for everything that happened. He never got to tell him how he felt about her and he never gave her the compliments she deserved. "What kind of movies are you into?"

"All kinds, I actually try to see a movie every weekend. If I don't go there I go to the club with Abby. The other week we went to this terrible gay bar called Apex. The charge was too much, the space too small, and I don't like to take the metro with all the drunks."

"You club with Abbs? So you wear the collar and black and what not, right?"

"You'll just have to guess."

"So, do you have a tattoo?"

"No, why do you ask that?" She looked away, knowing that she was lying to him.

"Because Abby has tattoos. All of her friends do. Kate had a tattoo, but she never told me what it was."

"Are you and Ziva-"

"Partners?"

"No,"

"What?"

"Dating DiNozzo, seeing one another?"

"No, Ziva would kill me if I-"

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"You, my friend, have yet to know Ziva."

"I believe I know her particularly well." Getting out of the car, they walked back into the building.

"What did you find?" Gibbs immediately asked.

"Nothing really, her house is empty. There's minimal furniture, only a few pictures mainly with her family, her drawers and closet only have a few pieces of expensive clothing-" Alexandra rambled off.

"Lots of old time flicks boss." Tony interrupted Alex.

"You're point DiNozzo?" Ziva rolled her eyes.

"She's got class." He smiled.

"McGee, pull up her picture and information." Gibbs went back to the case.

"Yes boss," McGee nodded as he did what he asked.

"Michelle Cassidy went missing a week ago from her work around eleven thirty at night. She was tortured and then suffocated. On her back was the letter L. I want you all working on finding me a suspect, motive, and means." Gibbs was telling him what he wanted.

Walking down to the lab, Abby was spinning around in her chair as he walked in. She stopped as he walked in and stood up. He gave her a light kiss on the cheek before handing her the drink she always looked for. Taking it with a smile, she took a sip from it before going back to her computer.

"Tell me you have something for me Abbs," Gibbs walked into the room.

"Gibbs, there is nothing." She sighed. "There are no finger prints, blood, DNA, I mean besides our victims."

"I don't want this going to cold case."

"I ran all these tests three times and forensics never lies."

"We are going to be here all night until something is found."

"Can't Gibbs," He glared at her. "I mean I have plans with Alex, but we could reschedule them."

"Did you run the boyfriend's DNA?"

"Yes, and the mom's, employers, co-workers, and everything you gave me."

"Alright, run it one more time please."

"Yes sir,"

"Abbs,"

"Yes?"

"Good work." He smiled before walking out of the door.


	5. Just When the Day Was Over

Chapter 5

"Alright, how do I look?" Alex spun around in Abby's living room, feeling like she was back in college again. It had been awhile since she had gone out with Abby to have a good time.

Tonight she was being dressed by Abby so that she fit in where they were going. Plus, Alex always wondered what it would be like to dress like her friend. Alex was wearing a black skirt, black knee highs, heels, and a black button up short sleeve shirt. Abby smiled and nodded with approval before handing her a black collar. Thanking her, Alex accepted it and put it on and she observed Abby's outfit. Hers was very similar to what Alex wore, but instead she wore a red halter.

"You look terrific!" Abby smiled as she circled Alex before stopping to look at herself in the mirror. Looking over her outfit, she made sure that everything was in its place before she noticed something in the mirror. Squinting, she realized it wasn't something on the mirror it was something on Alex's body.

"As do you." She chuckled. "What are you looking at?" Realizing that Abby had spotted something, she looked around to see what Abby was looking at.

"What is that?" Abby gave her a sly smile.

"What?" Alex played dumb.

"You got a tatt?" Abby knew Alex to be on the straight and narrow, but she also knew she had a slight wild side.

"Yes I did. I told you I would." Alex explained as she ran her hand over the tattoo she had gotten not long ago.

"Yeah, but I never thought you were serious."

"That hurts Abbs," She put a hand to her heart.

"Well let me see,"

"Fine, but don't tell Tony. I don't need to twenty questions."

Lifting up the back of her shirt, she revealed the black tattoo. It was a celtic heart knot. Above the tattoo were the words Never Forgotten. Running her finger over it, Abby could tell it was only a week or two old. The skin was still trying to heal and most likely was itching the hell out of Alex. Pulling her shirt back down to cover the tattoo, Abby stood up straight.

"Does it still itch?"

"It wasn't bothering me. I mean, not until you touched it." Reaching back to scratch at it, she felt her hand get swatted away from the area by Abby.

"Well let's get going, I want to get up by the stage." Taking Alex by the hand she led her out into the hallway before turning to close the door and lock it.

Pulling out her cell phone, Abby called ahead for a taxi so that it would meet them downstairs by the time they got there. Once inside the cab, Abby gave the driver directions. Heading to a local club near the capitol, they got out of the cab. Since Abby was VIP they were able to bypass the line building up. Heading inside, they went past the bar and into a back room that had a live DJ. It was one of the best places to drown out everything around and even one's thoughts.

"So what is going on with you and Gibbs?" Alex yelled over the music and she and Abby started dancing across from one another.

"We are friendly." Abby shrugged.

"Are you two…" Alex gave her a raised eye brow look.

"No, although I did think about it once I mean who wouldn't want that strong rugged salt and pepper type? Here's the thing though…Gibbs has a lot of baggage and it would be okay for a one night type a deal, but I'm already too emotionally invested."

"I feel like there is a 'but' coming on."

"He is more like a father to me and that is one relationship I don't have anymore and one that I need. He is basically like a father to everyone on the team." Abby answered. "Why? Are you interested in him?"

"Not even if he were the last man on earth. He is insufferable."

"What do you think about Tony? He's a little older, but he is good looking. You two have a fetish for movies in common."

"He is cut out for Ziva." She had noticed the connection between the two of them instantly.

"How about McGee?" Abby shook her head after having said that. She loved McGee to death, but Alex wasn't his type.

"I don't know them all that well, but what I do know is that you two were together and I don't do sloppy seconds." She chuckled.

"Well I am glad you came to work with us. Now, I have someone else to talk to."

They danced close to one another as the time continued. A few guys would come up to Abby, but Alex would brush them away when given the signal. When Alex went out dancing with Abby, it wasn't their goal to pick up guys it was to blow off steam. As Alex closed her eyes, she put her arms in the arm swaying her body back and forth. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that she noticed a taller man with salt and pepper hair behind Abby.

Taking a second to fully comprehend who it was Alex chuckled to herself. She never would have thought that Gibbs was one to be out at the clubs. But, as she looked at them she realized he wasn't dancing he was only leaning in closely to her to talk to her. He took Abby over to the bar and bought her a drink leaving Alex where she was standing and a man in a black button up and a pair of jeans heading her way. Turning to face to opposite direction, she continued to dance hoping the guy would get the picture and find another set of hips to grab. Taking the collar off of her throat, she put it around her wrist instead. Just as her mind started to wander from what Gibbs and Abby were doing, two hands grasped her hips.

"Listen, I'm here with someone." She tried to take the hands off of her, but they remained where they were. "I said…what are you doing here?" Alex spun around to see Tony dancing behind her.

"Followed a lead here," Tony smiled as he looked over her outfit which was one that Abby would typically wear. "Aren't you a little too old to be playing dress up?"

"Funny, aren't you a little too old to be chasing girls with short skirts and boxed hair color?" She retorted. "What lead is there?" Following him over to the bar, she scanned the area to see that Ziva was standing there.

"There was a box of matches with this club on it. Both Cassidy's prints and the killer's prints were on it." Tony filled her in as Ziva closed in on them.

"Who's the killer?" Alex asked before Tony put his hand over her mouth.

"We do not know his name." Ziva smiled, trying to fit in as she sipped her drink. "We know what he looks like. A camera caught him at a gas station following her." Ziva held up her phone to show the picture to Alex. Alex took a quick look at it before laughing and handing the phone back to Ziva. Ordering a drink, she watched as Tony shifted closer to Ziva as Alex got her drink.

"Why didn't you call me?" Alex sighed as she sipped the bourbon.

"We just got the hit. Gibbs is telling Abby now. We are supposed to spread out and see if anyone matches his description. We need prints." Tony leaned in and whispered in her ear as if he kissed her on the cheek.

Alex nodded before shaking her head after he kissed her on the cheek. Committing the photo to her memory, she looked down the bar and Abby and Gibbs. They left their drinks at the bar before both of them branched out walking in opposite directions. In a minute the three of them would do the same. However, Alex wondered where McGee was.

"Let's go Tony," Ziva grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor as Alex waved once to both of them leaving her alone at the bar.

They went out of the room and to another back room where techno music was playing. Abby and Gibbs were in the main room, while Alex switched on her phone and headed into the main room where the bar was. Sitting down at the quieter bar, she ordered a drink and looked around. Being officially on the clock, the drink she ordered would no longer be of use. It would only serve to help her cover. Putting the drink to her lips, she felt the cold liquid touch them before she set the glass back down.

No one there was matching the profile she was given. Her night out with Abby to get her mind off of the job turned into the job. No wonder why her mother was hardly around. At any point one phone call could turn the night off into work. Sighing, she spun around in her chair to find Gibbs behind her. He took the glass out of her hand and drank the shot of whiskey. At least the drink wasn't going to go to waste.

"No drinking on the job." He put the glass back down.

"Yes sir." Alex stood up. "Already guessed that one." She felt his hand slip around her waist as he leaned into her. It was the first time she had felt something when a man touched her.

"Keep your eyes open. If you see him or if you feel threatened you call me. You understand?"

"Yes," She nodded just in case he couldn't hear her whisper.

"You look good by the way." He reached passed her to put the glass on the bar. Their faces only a few inches apart.

"Thanks," Smiling, she watched as he walked back into the other room.

Once he left she ordered another drink and sat back down at the bar. Her finger circled the glass as she watched the mirror. Couples were going back and forth between rooms and stopped at the bar on the way. However, there was a man drifting towards the back of the room who was casually drifting between the room she was in and the room where Gibbs and Abby had stationed themselves. Her eyes followed him in the mirror as he walked towards the end of the bar that she was sitting at. As he reached the bar, she noticed Tony and Ziva switching rooms to continue looking.

"Ziva, relax" Tony laughed as he put his hands on her hips, drawing her closer to him.

"I am trying Tony,"

"Move with the music,"

"I know how to dance Tony,"

"Alright, I'm just saying," He tried to follow the rhythm she was leading him with.

He smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Their bodies pressed against one another's as the music continued to play. Tony's hands wandered downward to her lower back. He didn't know what was better, having her picture of her in a bikini on his computer or her body pressing up against his now.

"Hands up Tony," She threatened him.

"Sorry," He smirked. "I was just trying to blend in."

"That's better," She smirked as he moved his hands upward.

"You look great tonight, Ziva."

"Thank you Tony," She looked up at him. "Not too bad yourself."

"You should ditch the trench coat more often."

"I happen to like that coat."

"I don't. I should have McGeek burn it."

"Disregard that McGee," Ziva spoke, knowing that McGee was listening to their conversations. They had small microchips on their outfits so that McGee could hear what they were saying from the van outside the club. Also, he had a visual on all of them expect for Abby and Alex who were there before they had gotten everything set up. Switching the audio and video on Gibbs, McGee yawned.

"Come on Gibbs, just one dance." Abby sighed.

"No," Gibbs shook his head.

"Please," She pouted. "I won't ask you for any favors forever."

"Forever?" He raised his eye brow.

"Okay, so maybe just for the week." She pouted.

"I heard this promise before when you snapped my picture for your cell phone a couple years ago."

"Well, I promise I will keep it this time."

"No," He shook his head again as she put her hands on his arms trying to convince him.

"You're supposed to be blending in. Sitting at the bar with a hot girl is not blending in." She tugged on his hang. "Someone is going to come and ask me to dance and I won't be able to say no."

"Fine," He stood up. "But, one dance. That's it."

"Thank you Gibbs sir," She kissed him on the cheek before pulling him onto the dance floor.

"Only for you Abbs,"

"And for Ziva?"

"We will see."

"What about Alex?"

"Abby," He shook his head.

"Right, shutting up now."

"Good choice Abby," McGee chuckled as he found the feed entertaining. Instead of switching feeds, he chose to focus on Gibbs and Abby while the P.O.I. was in the room with Alex and moving closer to her.

"He is the one that you want." A voice whispered in Alex's ear, startling her.

"What?" She looked into the mirror to see who was behind her, but he remained hidden by the darkness surrounding them. "Who is the one I want?"

"Sorry my dear, you will not see me tonight." Feeling a finger glide down the back of her neck gave her chills.

"Who are you?" She reached for her phone to alert Gibbs, but the man behind her removed her phone from its holder that was attached to her skirt. Remaining calm, her main focus was to identify him in the mirror and alert one of the team members.

"You will have to wait to find that out." His voice held an accent with one she was not familiar with. "Go up to the roof in two minutes. I will meet you up there. Bring anyone else with you and I will leave now. I've seen Agent Gibbs and his team moving about. I even walked passed Agent DiNozzo and David and neither of them noticed it was me. Now, do you remember what I said?"

"I don't like to go anywhere with strange men." Alex tried to play coy.

"If you would like to know what I know…then you will join me. You see Alexandra…we are not that different and neither of us are truly strangers to one another."

"Then why not tell me your name?"

"Because I know how much you love mystery and intrigue." Giving her a light kiss on her neck near her shoulder, she wanted to do nothing more than wipe her shoulder off.

"So is that one minute now on the roof?"

"Two, just because I know what you're going to try and do."

She nodded and waited for a minute before reaching forward. As she looked in the mirror she watched as the mystery man walked away with his back to her. He headed directly to the stairs that led to the upstairs lounge and to the roof lounge. Once he disappeared from sight, she went into action. As she reached for her phone, she realized he still had it. The only way to get the attention of one of them was to do it the old fashion way. Grabbing a pen and a napkin, she quickly scribbled a note. It was short and simple to Gibbs, just two words. Found – roof. Folding up the napkin she kept it crumbled up in her hand before standing up and leaving the pen at the bar. Standing up, she scanned the room looking for one of her team members before she started walking towards the stairs.


	6. Friend or Enemy?

Chapter 6

Alexandra pivoted on her heel as she continued to look around the room. She was walking slow enough to hopefully bump into someone before she reached the stairs. Glancing over to her left, she noticed Abby and Gibbs dancing in the room that she and Abby had been in before. Knowing that her contact was probably watching her, she made no obvious attempt to contact them. It was useless to yell or flail her arms in the air because the music was too loud and every girl in their room found it sexy to put her hands up above her head.

Purposefully, she stopped short by a few feet of the stairs. Leaning against the wall for a second she waited for Abby to make eye contact with her or for Gibbs to spin Abby around to see her. Just when she had given up hope, Abby looked up and over Gibbs' shoulder scanning the room. It took her a second to notice Alex, but once she did she locked her eyes on Alex's. Alex waved politely just enough so that Abby could see the crumbled up napkin in the palm of her hand. Abby nodded that she had seen it before Alex put her hand down to her side and tossed the napkin to the floor in the corner.

Opening the door, Alex ascended the staircase heading to the roof lounge. Upstairs, on the roof, was an additional dance floor, bar, and comfy seating area. The one time she had been there before she spent an hour staring up at the stars as the music played in the background. Walking over to the chair in the corner of the roof that over looked the back alley she sat down and closed her eyes as she listened to her heart beat interlacing with the rhythm of the music. The mystery man did not appear as she opened her eyes and looked around before she closed her eyes once again.

Standing up, she walked into the crowd that was dancing seeking out the mystery man. She scanned each face to see if anyone looked familiar, but none of them had the same structure as he did, or at least what she could see of him. Just as she turned to leave, two hands roughly grabbed her hips, securing her in place facing the bar. Out of spite, she tried her hardest to turn around to finally see him were thwarted. Pulling her stiffened body against his relaxed one, she could feel the lean sculpting of his chest.

"Damn, here I had the hopes that you would stand me up."His warm breath on the back of her neck send a chill down her spine.

"I wasn't going to come. I thought I told you no one else was to follow." He chided her.

"Do you see my partner up here?" She retorted, trying to turn her head but instead he nuzzled his face into the nape of her neck.

"I saw you leave a note for Special Agent Gibbs. I suspect they will be up here momentarily so I will make this quick."

"Please do." She tried to push his hands away as one slipped upwards to her stomach as he swayed her back and forth. "

Although, I left a surprise that might deter them," He kissed her neck softly as goosebumps threatened to appear on her skin.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Her hands covered his to keep them from roaming anywhere else.

"I know all about you my dear, who you really are…" His hand moved and covered her hand, bringing it back to his lips as he kissed the inside of her hand. "I know who that tattoo is in memory of my sweet."

"Let go of me." She muttered.

"Not until I tell you what I want to tell you. I came here to try and persuade you not to follow me. It is for your own safety. I won't hurt you now, but if the time comes I must." He groaned. "Which would be a shame because you a quite a creature."

"I'm not an animal." She slammed her heel down on his foot causing him to grunt but not release her as she looked around for her back up. "Where is my cell phone?" She stalled for time as she assumed Gibbs had managed to find her note by now.

"Tony, Ziva, where are you?" Gibbs shouted but received no response. The music was too loud for them to hear one another.

"They are probably in the other room." Abby smiled.

"What were you looking at then?" He noticed Abby nod a minute ago.

"What?" She was slightly confused.

"You nodded and smiled." He pointed out.

"Oh, it was Alex."

"What about her?"

"She left something like a napkin on the floor over there."

"What?" He let go of Abby and spun around.

"Yeah,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Usually it just means that she met a guy."

"She could have found him Abby," Taking her by the hand he started to move them through the crowd.

"Sorry Gibbs," She pouted. "It won't happen again."

"I need to know what was on that napkin." He replied.

"See, the trick to getting through the crowd is to go with it." Pulling him closer to her, she danced and led him towards the doorway as Ziva and Tony made their way in the opposite direction, not hearing Gibbs' call for back up.

"I think we should go down the hallway." Ziva pointed, having heard nothing but static for the past half an hour.

"What?" Tony leaned in. "You want to kiss me?"

"Tony, that way." She pointed again.

"Stop pointing," He shook his head. "Talk to me,"

Stepping closer to Tony, Ziva lifted up onto her toes so that she was almost the same height as him. Her lips worked their way from the nape of his neck to beneath his ear. His immediate reaction was noticed, but she ignored it. Again, she spoke but this time in a whisper next to his ear.

"We must keep looking,"

Without second thought, he wrapped his arms around her waist. His sudden movement threw her off balance and against him. Her lips were captured by his and a wave a heat surged down her body. She hadn't felt this way since they did the undercover op. as a married couple. For a second she basked in the moment, but when her senses returned she hit him in the gut before a smile crossed her face.

He released her immediately as his hands went to his stomach. She waited for a minute before running her hand through his hair ushering him to move faster. "Let's go," Smiling, Ziva took his hand and led him out of the room they were in and headed towards where she thought they would receive better reception.

"Are we sneaking off for more?"

"No Tony, we are not."

"Eventually we are going to do it again."

"I do not believe so."

"Say that now, but I know you like me." He raised his eyebrow only to be passed by.

"Think what you will." She sighed. "I'm going to check the bathroom."

"Want me to come with?"

"Get out Tony,"

"Leaving," He stepped away from the bathroom door before heading to the guy's room. When he came back out, he leaned against the wall waiting for Ziva to come back out. Tapping his toes to the music he looked upward, wondering what type of music they were playing on the roof lounge. Little did he know Alex was struggling to be released from her captor as he danced with her in the middle of the crowded floor.

"Yeah? Let's step outside and see who gets hurt first." Alex snapped as he held her tighter.

"You are feisty Alexandra, just like she was."

"Shut up." Throwing her body backwards caused him to take step back but nothing more.

"Did I touch a nerve Agent Castanzo?"

"Go to hell."

"Now now my dear, we were starting to get along."

"What do you want?"

"The man you are looking for is here. The one that murdered that young woman Cassidy,"

"How do I know it isn't you?"

"Because, I shoot to kill dearest not toy with my food. I do not indulge in torture unless that is something you are interested in. I could make an arrangement for us to be alone." His finger traced along her jaw line almost giving her a glimpse of him.

"No need to make arrangements because every second you continue to touch me is torture. So I believe your statement is hypocritical."

"I was hoping you would enjoy my touch." His hand ran down her arm gently caressing her bare skin.

"If the man is here, why am I not allowed to see you or to arrest him?"

"So many questions, can you not enjoy one dance?"

"Where is he?"

"I left him for you," He kissed her neck. "You'll find him in the back alley where trash like he belongs. You know it was very clever to throw the napkin on the floor so that way it wouldn't be noticed or immediately thrown away." He looked at his watch and thought that by now Gibbs had found the note Alexandra had cleverly disposed of.

"I need this." Gibbs grabbed the napkin off of the ground and uncrumbled it.

The water droplets from spilled water and alcohol had dissolved part of the writing on the napkin. All that was left to read was…found. Tossing the napkin aside he pushed through to get to the next room. Ziva and Tony were nowhere to be found in the room he assumed they would be in. Trying to radio for McGee as he could here was 'bathroom…'oss'.

"Ziva," Tony banged on the bathroom door. "Ziva,"

"What?" She sighed as the door opened. "Can a woman not have a little privacy?"

"I found something," He led her to the back door.

Pushing the metal door open, they stepped outside into the chilly autumn air. Lying next to the dumpster was a man fitting the profile of the picture they had. Ziva was the first to reach him. Feeling his pulse, they realized that he was just passed out. He had severe bruising to his face and upper body, and a bleeding gash on his stomach.

"Gibbs, we got something." Ziva called Gibbs on his phone and loud enough so that McGee could get Gibbs' attention also.

"What do you have?" He followed their directions outside followed closely by Abby.

"We found him,"

Gibbs walked over and stood over the body. He reached down and grabbed a small piece of paper tucked in the guy's shirt pocket. His eyes scanned over the barely legible writing. 'For you Alexandra, I hope we will meet again. Gibbs, watch her carefully I do not wish to do to her what happened to your Agent Todd.'

"What is it?" Ziva asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Where's Castanzo?" Gibbs looked around.

"Still inside boss," Tony answered.

"McGee," Gibbs shouted.

"I lost her feed boss," He stuttered as he typed away at the computer.

"Get Ducky here now," Gibbs ordered before going back up the stairs, "You three know what to do."

Running back inside Gibbs searched through the rooms on the bottom floor. He went to the bar tender and asked if he had seen where Alex went, but there was no answer. The only logical guess was up because of where she had placed the note. Pulling the door open, he stormed up the stairs and scanned the crowd looking for his Agent.

"I believe our time is up Alexandra," The mystery man saw the top door burst open and Gibbs standing in the door frame.

"There is no point in leaving. You can't get away without me seeing you." She dug her nails into his flesh, drawing a little bit of blood.

"That is not playing fair Alexandra," Seizing her wrists in one hand, he lifted the back of her shirt. "I'm sorry my dear, this may sting a bit."

She winced as a needle pierced her side. Within a second it was removed and the hands were gone from her sides. Whirling around, she tried to spot him, but only caught the black outfit he wore. Her vision became blurry as she reached for her side where she had been pricked. She could hear her name being called but she couldn't figure out where the voice was coming from. At the moment she was more concerned with the injection she had just received.

"Castanzo." Gibbs was at the top of the stairs.

"Gibbs," She stumbled forward as everything grew dark.

"Alexandra,"

She felt her body falling but could do nothing to stop it. Her vision was completely gone and all she heard as she fell was her name. He watched as she fell, her body cascading to the ground. Her body felt nothing as it hit the wooden floor, only a cool breeze. Bending down, his arms wrapped around her and swept her up.

"Castanzo," He shook her as he carried her back down the stairs.

"Gibbs, I did it." Her mouth felt dry as her voice was barely audible.

"Stay with me Alexandra," He commanded.

"I got his D.N.A."

"We got him Alex, its over."

"No, there is another…" She murmured.

"McGee, have Ducky outside now."

"Under my nails," Trying to lift her hands, she found herself unsuccessful.

"Stay with me,"

"Do I still have my job?" She goofily smiled.

"Castanzo," He scolded, shaking her gently to keep her awake.

But, she couldn't do it. Her eyes closed within a second and the darkness consumed her. Holding her closer to him, Gibbs rushed her down the stairs and to the back where the back door was. Once outside, he ran her over to the van. Ducky was waiting for him as he laid her down on the floor of the vehicle.

"What happened?" Ducky asked.

"She just fainted." Gibbs slammed his hand against the door of the van. "Find out why!"

"I'll get her back to autopsy and make sure it's nothing serious."

"Ziva, Tony," They walked over as Gibbs rubbed his hand over his forehead. "Take him back to the interrogation room. I want to know whatever he knows by the time I get back. Abby, you know what to do." He looked over to see that their suspect was finally woken and in the back of Ziva's car. They would need to get him medical attention, but he wanted answers first.

"She'll be okay Gibbs," Abby patted him on the back. "I know Alex and she is a fighter. In more than one way, and by that you shouldn't take that meaning the way I think you are… never mind."

"She has his skin under her nails. I want it sampled right away." Gibbs remembered what Alex had been babbling about before she was rendered unconscious.

"Yes sir," She saluted him before getting into the van with Ducky, Palmer, and Alex's unconscious form.


	7. Unanswered Questions

Chapter Seven

"How is she Duck?" Gibbs asked as he stormed into autopsy, knowing that Ducky had only gotten Alexandra back a few minutes before they arrived.

"It seems he injected her with some type of sedative." He read through the file in front of him. "Abby has the scrapings she collected from underneath her fingernails. She was a clever girl; however, I doubt she saw the sedative coming. He obviously didn't want her to see his face. This means that he has taken particular interest in her or is someone from her past that she is not familiar with. This is just an educated guess Jethro, but I do not like this one bit."

"How long will she be out?" Walking over to Alexandra's sleeping form; he noticed Ducky had covered her lower half with a lab coat. She looked so peaceful lying there. "There's no permanent damage right?"

"It was enough to keep a man your size asleep for at least a day, but there is no way to tell. I would suggest you take her home and let her sleep it off. There should be no lingering side effects except maybe a migraine and nausea."

"I want to keep an eye on her until I find out if this guy is a threat or not." Jethro went to reach for her chart, but Ducky snapped it shut and put it on his desk, out of Jethro's reach causing Jethro to give Ducky a suspicious look.

"If she is going to stay here, she is going to need clothing and a blanket." Ducky suggested if Gibbs was not willing to take her to her apartment or anywhere else out of his sight.

"Any other injuries?" Jethro examined Alexandra carefully, looking for any signs of bruising. He saw a few small black and blues around her wrists meaning that at one point her assailant had held her firmly in place.

"Nothing serious that I can see, but a very interesting tattoo." Palmer commented before making eye contact with Gibbs. "I mean… I'm going now." He had briefly stepped into autopsy before realizing that he was not welcomed at the moment.

"Goodbye Agent Palmer," Gibbs shook his head, wanting to have the conversation with Ducky and Ducky only.

"Warming up to her yet Jethro?" Ducky chuckled as he leaned against the table where Alex was lying. "She looks rather peaceful lying here. Abby was just by and has decided that if Alex is to remain here than Abby will stay on the slab next to her. What I find most interesting Jethro, is that our mystery man led us directly to the suspect we were looking for. Does it sound familiar?"

"Warming up to her is not what I am concerned about Duck." He sighed. It was a rule never to get too close to anyone.

"She is someone you want to get to know." Ducky brushed a strand of her hair out of her face.

"How so?" Jethro's mind was trying to put together to pieces he was missing but couldn't figure it out.

"Because she is exactly like her mother," As Ducky blinked an image of Alex's mother flashed in his memory. She was a beautiful woman and intelligent.

"Not one of my ex wives?"

"No Jethro, or else she would have red hair since that seems to be the trend."

"You mentioned before Duck if the case reminds me of anyone. What did you mean by that?"

"Think hard Jethro…who led one of our agents to a suspected attack on the president of the United States?"

"Ari…with Caitlin."

"Precisely." Ducky watched as Jethro headed out of autopsy and towards the elevator as he made his last comment to Alex. "You are just like her."

"How is she?" Ziva asked as Tony walked in to the observation room, knowing that Gibbs would be on his way any second.

"She is out like a light." Tony looked to Ziva who showed no signs of concern.

"How long?"

"Long enough to knock Gibbs out, which would take at least four tranquilizers."

"So she will wake in a week?" Ziva smiled cheerfully. She never liked change and Alexandra signified change.

"Very funny," He shook his head. "What do you have against her Ziva?"

"When will he come in?" She tried to change the subject as they waited for Gibbs.

"He is not going in." Gibbs walked in to the observation room. "I am keeping him over night."

"What?" They both looked at him surprised that he wasn't going to try and find out who it was that had attacked him knowing that it was probably the same person that attacked Alex.

"Until Agent Castanzo wakes up, he is going to sit in that chair. It will give his memory a little time to refresh."

"But boss," Tony wanted to get the case over and solved, especially if this person was responsible for bringing more pain to the Cassidy family.

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs knew that Tony was looking for answers, but the guy barely remembered his name when they brought him in and he needed medical attention which Ducky would give him after taking care of his Agent.

"Good call," Tony sighed inwardly as he watched Gibbs walk back out as he headed to Abby's lab only to find her gone while the DNA sample was running. It would be another twenty four hours before the tests resulted in anything. Turning around, he headed to where he figured Abby was most likely to be.

"Alex?" Abby waved her hand back and forth over Alex's face. "Wake up," Tapping her foot, she looked over her shoulder at Ducky as she sipped her Caf Pow.

"I'm afraid a jack hammer couldn't wake her up." Ducky sighed.

"So she's just going to lay here?" She shook her head. "Why can't we take her home? I know where she lives or she could stay at my apartment."

"Yes, she is staying here. It was not my idea. It was Jethro's idea."

"I'll stay with her." Abby walked over and hopped onto the table next to Alex. Lying down, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"I'm glad you are over your fear Abby," Ducky remembered when Caitlin was still alive and Abby had the fear of autopsy. That fear had indirectly led Caitlin to meet Ari who for some reason she thought had the eyes not of a killer but of a semi rational man.

"So am I," Abby fluffed her hippo making him fart.

"Goodnight girls,"

"Goodnight Ducky." Abby smiled as he turned off the lights and left. "You know, I used to be afraid of this after this dream I had." She ranted as Alex continued to sleep.

Alex found herself in her apartment, flipping through the final pages of her novel. She was still dressed in a pair of boxer shorts and an American University t-shirt. Why was she still feeling like she was missing something. She wasn't here a minute ago and couldn't even remember the plot of the book she was reading. Laying down the book, she looked over to the window. The sun was shining outside as she heard the knocking at the front door. Rising from the couch, she walked over to the door to her apartment and opened it.

Her uncle was standing there, a solemn look on his face. Every time he visited her it was with a smile on his face expect for now. Her heart sank even before she invited him in. All her life he had tried to shield her from harm even though he lived miles away. He stepped in and led her back to the couch. They sat there for a moment before he took her hand in his, practically the same size because she happened to have large hands for a woman. She watched his mouth as it moved, but couldn't hear the words he was saying.

She could feel her heart drop and her stomach clench as it had did when she had opened the door. Tears welled up in both their eyes and she could feel the hot trickling tears on her cheeks. He went to reach for her, to comfort her, but whenever she felt this way it was her choice to run. Rather than sitting there she grabbed her keys and ran. Instead of taking her car, she took to the pavement bumping into a few people as she ran. Her uncle chased her for about a mile before she lost him at the park.

"Alex?" Abby watched as Alex moved back and forth on the table. "Wake up," Sliding off of the table quickly, she rushed to Alex's side.

"Sleep well?" Gibbs walked in eight hours later to hear Abby's music playing in autopsy.

"I did, she didn't." Abby was holding Alex's hand as she tossed and turned on the table.

"Why?" For a fleeting second Abby noticed a look of concern in his eyes.

"She's been like this all night. I put my music on hoping she would stop." Abby shrugged, noting that the music did no good so she turned it off.

"Ducky, is this side effects of the sedative?" Gibbs asked as he put his hand on Abby's shoulder.

"No…I'm afraid this is of her mind's own doing." Ducky sighed as he walked over to check for a fever before going back over to his desk.

"Where are you going?" Abby asked as Ducky headed out of the door.

"A word with the Director." Ducky made it short before he left leaving Abby and Gibbs left alone with Alex.

They looked over to see Alex lying on the slab, still wearing her outfit from the club covered with a lab coat and a blanket Ducky had managed to find. There were stains of tears left on her cheek as she was curled up in a ball. Every so often Abby felt Alex grasp her hand tightly. His first instinct was to find out what the root reason was for her tears and subtle hints of distress, but he left it go and went back out of the room and to the elevator. Taking the elevator upstairs, he found the man in interrogation lying down on the table.

"Take care of her Ducky, I got DNA to find." Abby turned the music on low and hugged Ducky just as he walked in before she went walking back out to the elevator.

"You poor dear, you've spent years trying to outrun this." He sighed as he brushed back a piece of her hair. "She was where you are now," He wished he could forget that memory, but it burned in his memory as clear as day. Her thrashing about seemed to calm down as he spoke softly to her. Once she settled he headed back towards his desk to get her file.

Gibbs came back into the room as Ducky sat down at his desk. "I'm afraid I have no news for you Jethro."

"That's fine Duck, I got my coffee." He pulled up a chair and sat down next to the autopsy table, noticing that Alex had finally calmed down.

"Why is it so cold in here?" Alex shivered as she curled up even more beneath the blanket.

Looking around, she noted that both Gibbs and Ducky were staring at her as she sat up and dropped the coat and blanket to the side as she realized she was on a metal slab. Swinging her legs around, Alex didn't realize that the ground was a step away. Falling down to the ground, she ended up sitting on the floor with her back against the legs of the table and her legs spread unceremoniously wide open. Grabbing the blanket above her she covered herself up as her head began to pound. Seeing her struggling, Gibbs stood up from the chair and reached down for Alex. Grasping her forearms firmly, he helped her to her feet holding her against him as she swayed back and forth.

"Sorry my dear, I've grown accustom to it being cold in here." Ducky chuckled. "You will be slightly shaky for a while. I wouldn't drive anywhere for the night."

"What?" Looking up, she realized she had been lying on a metal table in autopsy.

"Abby actually finds these tables quite comfortable." Ducky remarked.

"Yeah, I would expect her to." She ran a hand through her hair. "What about the guy? The one from the alley?"

"He's upstairs in interrogation now." Gibbs expected her to follow as he went to the elevator.

"Thank you Ducky," Alex kissed him quickly on the cheek before following Gibbs.

"You're welcome my dear,"

"How did you know where he was?" They walked upstairs and into the viewing room as Ziva sat inside with the perp. She felt awkward not having a chance to shower or change.

"Did you or did you not attack this woman?" Ziva slapped the picture down in front of him as he leaned back in his chair.

"No I didn't touch that bitch," He crossed his arms over his chest. "But, she's a sweet little thing."

"You don't want to make her mad Ronald," Tony sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"Why did you do this?" Ziva continued to question him as Tony stayed in the corner of the room. Alexandra and Gibbs stood on the observation side, waiting to hear the answers as she started to remember events from the night.

"My mystery man told me. Did Abby run the DNA? I thought I got enough under my nails to be tested, but if not I was an idiot." Alexandra remembered before she looked down at her hip to look for the injection site. "He has my phone." A look of shock crossed her face.

"Yes, no hits. What did he say to you can you remember? We recovered your phone…well I found it lying next to you. Here," Pulling it out of his pocket, he handed it to her allowing his finger to drift over hers ever so gently.

"He told me…" Alex swooned slightly as the floor felt slanted beneath her feet.

"Alex." He reached out for her to steady her before she felt the floor even out again.

"I'm alright." She rubbed her head, hating being in this state. She should have known he would have knocked her out so that she wouldn't have been able to see his face.

"Come on I'm taking you home." His hand went to her elbow applying pressure to it.

"No, I want to stay." She argued.

"Fine, than tell me what happened last night." He keep his hand on her elbow just in case she swayed again.

"He told me where he," She gestured to the man on the other side of the glass. "…was and that I would see him again soon." Ignoring the fact that the person seemed to know her, she stuck to the basics.

"Did he mention anything we should be looking for?" Gibbs continued to question her as if they should be on the other side of the glass with her on one side of the table and him on the other.

"No, why?" She rubbed her head, trying to remember. "He knew you were all there and that's why he insisted to roof. All he kept saying was that he would see me again. Why?"

"Because, I found this note with our suspect." Gibbs held out the small piece of paper for Alex to read.

"I don't know him Gibbs," She tried to reassure him of that, because it was the truth.

"Apparently he knows us and especially you." Gibbs stepped closer to her, close enough for her to smell the faint aroma of saw dust.

"What's your point?" Putting her hands on her hips, she glared at him.

"I want to know who this man is and how he knows us."

"I-"

"And, I want you to lock all your doors and that is an order." He looked her in the eye.

"Yes sir," Grumbling, she rolled her eyes.

"Now go home and get some rest." He shooed her.

"But," She knew arguing with him was pointless.

"What?"

"What about the case?"

"It's closed." He watched as Ziva and Tony walked out of the interrogation room.

"What about the mystery man?" She argued. "For all we know he is setting this guy up and that he has another murder planned. Why would he pick the sibling of someone you knew personally and why would he choose me?"

"Until he is a threat we cannot do anything." He sighed, walking her out and upstairs to the desks, where she went to sit down behind hers. Shaking his head, he snapped his fingers at her getting McGee, Tony, and Ziva's attention along with Alexandra's. She felt her face flush as he looked at her making non verbal eye contact.


	8. Another Chance Encounter

"Until he is a threat we cannot do anything." He sighed, walking her out and upstairs to the desks, where she went to sit down behind hers. Shaking his head, he snapped his fingers at her getting McGee, Tony, and Ziva's attention along with Alexandra's. She felt her face flush as he looked at her making non verbal eye contact.

Chapter 8

"What?" Alexandra looked at Gibbs, sighing to herself as Tony and Ziva cracked a smile and McGee gave her a look of horror.

"I said…you're to go." He was demanding it not asking her.

"Fine, I'll go…" She stood up from behind the desk. _But not home, _she thought.

"Later Probie, try not to pick up any guys on the way home." DiNozzo joked as she walked by. Just as she went by his desk, she spotted the cup of water he had on his desk. Accidentally brushing her hand against it, she tipped it over spilling the water all over Tony's pants. Gasping, Tony stood up and tried to wipe the water off of him before it soaked in.

"YOU!" He growled as Alex looked over her shoulder and smiled, stopping near Gibbs.

"Did you have an accident DiNozzo?" She smirked until a hand came up and smacked the back of her head.

"Ouch," She looked at Gibbs.

"Thanks Boss." Tony gave her a look of justification as he sat back down incidentally into a puddle of water which made him stand right back up as Ziva laughed.

"DiNozzo, go change." Gibbs ordered as he neglected to watch where Alex traveled to as she ducked behind a row of desks to get to the elevators that would lead her down to autopsy. As the elevator doors opened, she spotted Ducky closing a square metal door where the bodies were stored. A smile crossed his face as she walked in.

"How are you doing my dear?" Ducky asked.

"I am well." She smiled as she took a seat at Ducky's desk. As she glanced around, she looked down at the desk. Pure curiously drove her to open the desk drawer, revealing the bottle of scotch and a crystal glass. "Ducky, I didn't know you kept it stocked."

"You know if you need to talk dear, you can always come to me." He walked over to the desk and noticed what she was looking at. "Yes, well sometimes in desperate situations I need that to clear my head."

"I knew Gibbs was stubborn, but I don't understand why he thinks keeping me at bay…at home…will do me any good."

"He is doing it for your own protection and he is a typical man my dear." He found it remarkable how much like her mother she was.

"Typical chauvinist you mean?" Closing the desk drawer, she felt body shiver to the cold air in autopsy.

"Jethro is from a different time so to speak. We can't help to act as we were told to do." Ducky tried to justify.

"I know Ducky," Standing up, she offered the chair to him before leaning down to give him a gentle hug. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"You should thank Abigail, she was with you all night and even Jethro was in for awhile before you woke up."

"Looks like I am off to see Abby, since I'm supposed to be at my apartment." She could feel her cell phone buzzing in her pocket. Taking it out, she looked at the name that appeared on the screen; Gibbs. Ignoring the call, she slipped it back in her pocket before heading out of autopsy and to the stairs to go to Abby's lab.

"Abby?" Alex yelled over the music as she entered the empty lab. Searching the main room, she went back to the back room to find Abby meditating in her back room. Knocking on the glass window, she waited for Abby to look up before waving. Abby jumped to her feet and ran to open the door leaving Alex to be assaulted by the cloud of incense that came from the room.

"Do you want to change?" Abby asked. "You look frozen."

"I am I was just in autopsy. Do you have anything here that I could wear? Even NCIS scrubs will do." She watched Abby go back to a drawer and open it. Pulling out a long sleeve black shirt and pair of jeans, she handed them to Alex.

"Thank you." After receiving a hug from Abby, she was left in the room to change while Abby went out to the main room.

"Abby, Gibbs wants…" Tony stopped mid speech as he glanced past Abby and back to the back room, seeing Alexandra's bare back. "Is that a tattoo?" He squinted before Abby punched him in the arm.

"Stop looking Tony." Abby scolded him.

"Can't help it." He sighed as Alex turned around, oblivious to him being there, and walked through the room and back into the main room. "Feeling better?" Tony asked as she stopped by the fridge.

"Yes thank you," She tried not to be sarcastic.

"You shouldn't leave your drink lying around," He joked. "At the bar."

"Actually I was stabbed with a needle," She retorted. "But, thanks for the advice you should take the not leaving your drink around advice some time…then you wouldn't be wearing those." All three of them glanced down at Tony's pants which happened to be a pair of N.C.I.S. uniform pants that were a few inches too short for him.

"Oh Tony, what did she do?" Abby tried to look sympathetic as she laughed.

"Spilled my water all over me." He glared at Alex.

"What does Gibbs want?" Alex redirected the conversation.

"Yeah, you came down here for something." Abby remembered him saying.

"He wanted Alex. His gut told him you were harboring her here." Tony went over to the computer. "Did you find out what Probie was drugged with yet?"

"I'm running it now, it was hard because it dissolved rather quickly but I'm close." Abby turned to look at the computer and by the time she turned around to look back at Tony and Alex, they were both gone.

"I told you not to call me Probie." Alex snapped at him as he led her off of the elevator.

"Listen I am Senior Agent, I can say…" Tony started as they headed to their desks.

"Whatever decides to tumble through that empty tundra you can a head?"

"Shot down is the term I believe," Ziva smiled.

"Do you need a ride home?" McGee asked as Alex sat down, getting an angered look from Gibbs. It bothered her that he was so insistant that she go home. She was completely fine and able to work. On top of that, they day was almost over. If he was just trying to get her off of the team it wasn't going to work. Tapping her fingers on the desk, Ziva and Tony started to shut down their computers while McGee got his bag together to take home. Taking that as a sign, she gathered the clothing she had changed out of and put it in her bag she kept in the bottom drawer of her desk.

"No thank you McGee, I prefer to walk." It was nice to see that someone was sincere within the team.

"Sure that is a good idea?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the conversation, fully knowing that she was still in the building even though he had told her to leave. She was like an infection that would not go away, it just manifested everywhere and anywhere.

"Not really, but I haven't had many good ideas lately have I. On second thought," She rolled her eyes. "I would appreciate the ride McGee." Putting the bag on the desk, she went through her mental checklist to make sure she had everything.

"Looking for something probie?" Tony asked as he leaned against his desk.

"My cell phone," She patted her pockets. "I must have left it in Abby's lab." Sighing to herself, being here longer was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Tony," Ziva shook her head. For once she had to side with Alex especially what she had been through the past couple days.

"He has it doesn't he?" Alex asked as Gibbs slammed one of his desk drawers closed.

"Yes, I will handle him." Ziva went to stand, but Alex crossed the room and was first to Tony's desk.

"Give me my phone now," Alex stuck her hand out. She felt like she was dealing with a five year old younger brother instead of a coworker. If this was his idea of flirting he was doing it poorly.

"What's the magic word?"

"Death?" She gave him a quizzical look as McGee hoisted both his and her bags over his shoulder.

"Tony, give her the phone." McGee argued.

"Try again,"

"Pain," She balled her hand into a fist, clenching her fist too tightly causing her knuckles to turn white.

"Sadistic, I like it."

"Tony," Ziva yelled.

"Alright," He opened his hand to reveal the phone.

"Thank you," She grabbed the phone and twisted his arm back behind him.

"I would say sorry Tony," McGee suggested.

"Alright I give," Tony squealed.

"Ready McGee?" Alex smiled as she released Tony. Following McGee to the elevator, she watched as Ziva and Gibbs walked towards the elevator with Tony just as the doors shut. As they headed to the parking lot, McGee went ahead to open the door for Alex and put their bags in the back.

"Good work the other night Alex," McGee smiled as he got into the car and started it. Thankfully it wasn't that long of a drive to her apartment.

"Thank you," She was not thrilled about still having a stalker on the loose.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner," McGee blurted out before she could fully comprehend that he knew where she lived and that they were already there.

"Not tonight, it's too late." Glancing at the clock, it was a valid excuse including the fact that she wasn't hungry.

"Oh, okay…" He murmured in defeat which made Alex feel slightly guilty. It had been years since she had been asked out to dinner and now was almost the worst time for it to happen.

"But, maybe this weekend we could grab dinner." She gave him a reassuring smile as she reached in the back for her bag. Even though she and Abby had discussed it, and Abby denied it, she and McGee were a couple that was more off than on. However, they would eventually be together given time or the circumstances. In the meantime, she wouldn't give up a free meal plus it would make Abby come to her senses a little quicker.

Taking her bag, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek goodbye before exiting the car. Climbing the flight of stairs, Alex returned to her darkened apartment as the clock struck around mid night. She didn't expect the job to keep her out this late, but then again with Gibbs everything should be expected. Out of instinct she shut the door and locked it before setting her weapon down by the couch. Tossing the bag to the ground she looked around the apartment too tired to even turn on the light. Instead she decided to sit down on her couch and kick off her shoes as she laid down. Within seconds her eyes fluttered closed as she sunk into the warmth and comfort of her couch.

As her mind drifted off into a light sleep, memories came to her mind. She could see her mother smiling at her with her warm eyes and bright smile. Even though her mother had her at a young age she still sacrificed what she had to raise her. Alexandra knew it was just a dream, but even in a dream it wasn't impossible to still have a moment where everything was right. Reaching out, she went to touch her mother's hand but the vision of her mother faded leaving nothing but darkness and her hand outstretched into it.

An hour later she woke up to feel a cool draft that managed to blow a few pieces of hair into her face. Opening her eyes, she noticed that her window was opened and her white curtain was fluttering in the breeze towards her. Not thinking twice about it she stood up and walked over to the window before shutting it. Yawning, she walked into the kitchen and retrieved a glass from the shelf. Once her water was poured, she spun around to go back into the living room to lock her gun away so she could take shelter in her bed.

"You have a nice apartment Alexandra," The accented voice stopped her where she stood.

"What are you doing here?" She dropped her glass, allowing it to fall to the carpeted ground as water splashed her feet and the carpet. It was too late to be quick on her feet. Her phone was in the bag and her gun was on the side table. Somehow, she would have to get by him to retrieve either and that was not looking to be as easy as a possibility especially if it came to a fist fight.

"I came to make sure you were alright," He smiled as she bent down and picked up the glass she had dropped. At least it was glass and if she hit him with it he might be dazed for a moment. A moment enough for her to get her gun and shoot him before asking questions.

Sizing up her options, she released the glass again acting as if it were slippery. Managing to drop it on the tile instead, it broke into pieces. He chuckled as she reached down picking up the pieces to put on the counter while keeping hold on the largest shard. Keeping her hand around it, she could feel it cutting into her skin. The only other weapon she had was a baseball bat in her bed room.

"What do you want?" She took a step back as she kept her hands at her side hoping he didn't notice the piece of glass she held.

"Stay where you are Alexandra. It's not there." He was dressed in a pair of jeans, black t-shirt, and on his arm she could see a tattoo of something. There was a smirk on his face as if he knew that she was cornered and that he knew what her mind was thinking.

"What?" In the most innocent voice she could muster did she ask the question.

"This," He held up her baseball bat and placed it on the table next to the couch. "Why would you leave this out either?" He picked up her gun and put it behind him on the table. At least now she would have his prints.

"What do you want?" She asked more forcefully still thinking of her options. Option one was to use the weapon she had and give it away or go for the field hockey stick she kept under her bed which he didn't seem to have. "Who are you?"

"Come here Alexandra," He beckoned her forward with his finger. She saw no need to obey considering he had no weapon pointed at her but he had her bat and gun within reach.

"No," She took another step back towards her bedroom as she felt blood dripping down from her hand. They both looked at the blood as it stained the carpet.

"So argumentative, you are bleeding shall I take a look at it?" He walked towards her, as she took a step back. "You look so beautiful even when you're bleeding and wearing clothing that belongs to your friend Ms. Scuito no doubt."

"No, you may not take a look at it. You're not welcomed here and this bantering you're doing and stalking is not welcomed either. So leave so that I may go to bed or step aside so I may grab my gun and shoot you. You shall not refer to me as a friend or as your lover or pet. I am not beautiful or your muse." She was stalling for time at this point as she managed to back up against the wall aside of her bedroom door. He was closing in on her and it was either run and be caught or put up a fight like any good agent would have done.

"How can you be so insecure when you are just like her?" He was calculating her moves even as she spoke.

"Get out of my apartment," Taking the second option she lunged for him as he came within a foot of her. Wielding the piece of glass, she extended her hand slashing at the clothing at his side.

It took him a second to react to her attack. He fought quickly to wrestle her against the wall and another minute before he fully grasped hold of her wrist that was slippery from blood. Lifting her wrist, he pinned it above her head, slamming it again and again into the wall. She glared at him as he forced her to release the glass, allowing it to fall to the ground.

"What do you want?" Growling at him, she struggled against him trying to kick at him or at least stomp on his foot.

"I want you to leave NCIS," He was so calm whereas she was enraged.

"Why?" The closeness between them disturbed her as his head leaned down so his mouth was by her ear.

"Because I do not want to have to kill you," He gave her a light kiss beneath her ear chilling her to the bone.

"Why would you need to?" Slamming her hips forward made him give an inch between them before he pressed himself against her once again.

"Think my dear," She took in a light smell of cologne as he kissed her forehead. "You're so intelligent and wise beyond your years."

"Who are you revenging?" For once instead of looking at his neck and collarbone, she looked up at him their eyes locking with one another's. At least she finally was able to see his face and take a long hard look at it to commit it to memory. There was something about his eyes that seemed gentle yet ruthless.

"My father," He whispered in her ear as he gently brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "You should know better by now, but I did drug you so I don't expect you to remember much."

"I am planning on staying at NCIS. If you threaten anyone there I will personally see that I am the one with the gun and you meet the end you truly deserve. Now, I am asking that you leave and take your father's revenge elsewhere."

"Do you even know who I am my dear?" His hand slid down to his chest and took the hand she had firmly pressed against it. Taking it off of him, he kissed the top of it before pressing it above her head keeping both pinned there with only one of his hands.

"No, why, should I?" Staring at him intently, her mind started to work quicker to put the pieces together.

"Because I know who killed her and you were never told." Alex immediately started to struggle against him, her wrists struggling to be released from his hold. He restrained her with little effort even though the drugs had worn off and she was regaining strength.

"Who?" Demanding to know, she slammed her hip into him again getting an inch break again from him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," He said in a sang song tone kissing her again on the forehead before she looked back up at him.

"Let go of me," Turning her head to the side, she felt his hand grip her chin and force her to look at him.

"This is my last warning to you," His lips brushed against hers catching her off guard. She relaxed a bit against the wall as he deepened the kiss, nipping at her lower lip. It took him everything he had to pull away from her as she stared up at him in disbelief. "Until we meet again Alexandra,"

Releasing her, he turned and walked towards the door as Alex sprinted to the couch to get the gun. By the time she loaded it, the door was shut and he was gone. Running after him, she darted into the hallway and down the stairs out onto the sidewalk. There was no sight of a car, person, or taxi in sight. Not wanting to admit defeat, she stood in the sidewalk for a moment longer before heading back inside. Once inside she picked up her gun with a tissue and went into the kitchen to stick it in a plastic bag. After that she went with another bag and slipped the glass shard in it. She collected the evidence she could before she went for her phone. Hitting her second speed dial, she looked at her hand that was still bleeding.

"Abby it's me," She went about her apartment, locking all the doors and windows.

"Hey Alex, what's wrong?" Abby sounded as if she were still wide awake.

"How soon can you come over?" As she looked around the apartment she spotted the blood stains, wondering how she would get them out.

"The nuns just got in so I can be there in a hot flash." Alex could hear a smile on Abby's face even though they were on the phone.

"Good, bring some Caf! Pow," Sighing, she didn't want to ask for the second part. "Also, some bandages, a camera, evidence bags, and whatever else you can think of."

"I'm not going to ask. I will be there right away my captain," Abby hung up as Alex sat down on the couch in defeat and still in darkness.

Within an hour there was a knock on Alex's door bringing her out of her dazed state. She walked over and opened it to see Abby in her pajamas with a bag of cookies in one hand and Caf! Pow in the other along with a large bag filled with items. Letting her in, she locked the door behind her before flicking on the light so Abby could see the room and the hallway.

"Alright, what's going on? I know you dig horror movies too, but not on week nights."

They sat down on the couch as Abby put the food and drinks on the coffee table. A second later she scanned over Alex, noticing her bloody hand and bruised wrists. She also surveyed the room and hallways she saw the blood and the bagged gun and glass shard.

"What happened?" Abby went into work mode immediately as she pulled out the camera and started snapping pictures before pulling out plastic evidence bags.

"Mystery man was here." Alex removed the rag from her hand to see the bleeding had finally stopped.

"What? We need to call Gibbs," Abby stood only to be pulled back down by Alex.

"It's okay, we don't even know if he is a threat." She watched as Abby went to work pulling out a bandage to wrap Alex's hand with. Treating her once again as a patient, she nurtured Alex as she secretly sent a text to McGee, Tony, and Ziva.

She watched Abby run into the bathroom to get the shards of glass for evidence and wash her hands. Coming back out, she took a seat and placed Alex's hand on her lap.

"Tell me what happened," Abby beseeched her as she prayed one of the team members would hurry over.

"Promise to keep it a secret?"

"Of course," She was going to keep it quiet expect for the crime scene.

"He came in and told me to quit my job."

"Why?"

"He doesn't want to hurt me."

"What about your hand?"

"I dropped my glass and was going to use part of it as a weapon."

"What about your wrist?"

"That would be him," She sighed. "If I see him again I will tell Gibbs, but we have nothing to go on because his prints didn't even register." She pointed to the bagged gun and glass shard. "There's his blood on that and he left his prints again but this time on the gun."

"Why didn't you use your moves on him?" Abby knew that Alex was a fighter and that this was unlike her to leave herself so vulnerable.

"Because I wanted to find out who he was," Rethinking that statement she tried to phrase it better. "Or rather who he is and who his father is that he is revenging."

"Slow down, shouldn't we write this all down? I mean this information all goes towards the case and profiling him."

"Because, he knew who killed someone I love and now he wants some kind of vengeance. I mean what good is it going to do to write it down when it's all in my memory. He kissed me Abby, I don't understand him. I can't figure him out. If he is attracted to me then threatening those who I work with and my life is not a turn on." Alex was perplexed.

As they sat there in silence, Abby slipped an arm around Alex's shoulder pulling her against her. They sat there for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. Giving Abby a strange look, she looked to the door before back at Abby. She gave Abby a look of mortification before standing up and walking to the door. Once she opened the door her face went pale. Standing there at two thirty in the morning was Ziva, Tony, and McGee all in sweatpants and t-shirts but with bags in their hands. On bag was for the scene while the other bags had changes of clothing and pillows or blankets to stay the night.


	9. Fitting In

As they sat there in silence, Abby slipped an arm around Alex's shoulder pulling her against her. They sat there for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door. Giving Abby a strange look, she looked to the door before back at Abby. She gave Abby a look of mortification before standing up and walking to the door. Once she opened the door her face went pale. Standing there at two thirty in the morning was Ziva, Tony, and McGee all in sweatpants and t-shirts but with bags in their hands. On bag was for the scene while the other bags had changes of clothing and pillows or blankets to stay the night.

Chapter Nine

When Alex woke up at six in the morning, she looked around her living room to see Ziva asleep on the couch and Tony asleep on the floor. Abby had shared the bed with Alex, but she was still sleeping in her nightgown and cap with Bert in her arms. It amazed Alex how Abby was such a powerful force yet she still slept with a stuffed animal. Chuckling to herself she figured it was better than sleeping alone.

Turning on the coffee maker she rarely used, she peeked into the living room to see Ziva snoring loudly and Tony holding a pillow over his head trying to block the snoring out. He was snoring lightly himself until he started to sniff the air. Moving the pillow from off of his head, he sat up and looked around. Alex smiled and waved her fingers at him, before noticing his hair was sticking straight up. McGee stretched himself out on the floor trying to ignore the fact that he had to wake up. While Tony stretched and stood up she fished two cups out of her cabinet and a Caf! Pow out of the fridge. As the coffee finishing brewing, she poured a cup for Tony who stumbled into the kitchen rubbing his head.

"I need to invest in breathe right strips for her." Tony sighed as he accepted the cup of coffee from Alex. "This is so much better than the conference room coffee."

"Glad you like it, it's from the Dominican." Alex looked down at her hand to see she needed to replace the bandage.

"That's why it's so strong. Gibbs would love it. Don't you drink it?" He asked.

"No, just like the smell of it. I keep it in case of company." She poured herself a glass of water.

"Are you okay?" He asked sincerely, even though he could have guessed how she was feeling and he could see that she didn't sleep.

"Yeah," Smiling at him, she lifted her hand up and smoothed down his hair. "I am good."

"Oh good, you have coffee." Ziva appeared behind Tony.

"One cup coming right up." Pouring coffee into the second cup she handed it to Ziva.

"Tony you need to go see a Doctor. Your snoring is obnoxious." Ziva sipped the coffee carefully.

"Hi pot this is kettle…" He rolled his eyes. "You're black."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ziva watched Tony walk out into the living room to grab his bag of clothing to change into.

"I don't know." Alex shrugged as she headed to the bedroom with the Caf Pow drink in hand.

By the time they were all ready Abby had collected all of the evidence and placed it in a gym bag. Ziva and Tony were the first to leave while McGee waited for Abby and Alex. Once they got to work, Abby headed directly down to the lab to run tests on the evidence. McGee went back upstairs where Tony and Ziva were while Alex popped in to see Ducky.

"Hello dearest."

"Ducky," She hugged him.

"Oh my dear, now what have you done?" He noticed the bandage on her hand and the bruise on her wrist.

"I had a friend visit me last night. Can you patch me up?"

"Of course I can," He had her sit down at his desk while she unwrapped her hand. "This wouldn't happen to be the same friend from the club would it?"

"It would. It seems he has taken a fancy to me."

"You need to tell Agent Gibbs."

"No, I want to keep it quiet." She winced as he cleaned off the cut.

"This almost needed stitches." He shook his head. "Trouble seems to follow you wherever you go."

"Only since I started working here." She chuckled as she stood up after he finished the bandaging process. Giving him a kiss on the cheek she walked out of autopsy and headed back upstairs. Before she could sit down behind her desk, she looked over at McGee who was refused to make eye contact with her.

"McGee, what did you do?" Alex whispered as she looked to Tony and Ziva who were typing the evidence into a report.

"Castanzo, grab your gun you're with me." Gibbs walked in with coffee in hand, just as she sat down.

She wore a pair of dark wash jeans and a black button up shirt. Her hair was up in a ponytail since she was in a hurry this morning and too tired to do anything more with it. Giving McGee a glare, she could now assume that Gibbs knew everything that transpired the night before. Standing back up, she opened her drawer and pulled out her gun before holstering.

"I thought the case was closed?" She asked as she walked around the desk, taking her bag along with her as she followed him to the elevator.

"It is." He replied as Tony and Ziva watched them walk away.

"Boss?"

"Did I stutter Castanzo?" Gibbs was already inside the elevator as she stood by Ziva's desk.

"No Boss," Sighing to herself, she kept her hand covered with the bag as she stepped into the elevator.

"I want you three at the gym tomorrow morning with me. I want to make sure you're all still in shape." He called out to Tony, Ziva, and McGee. "McGee, go down to Abby, see what information she has on our mystery man. DiNozzo, Ziva go back to Castanzo's apartment and see if there is anything you three missed."

"But boss, we went-" Tony started to speak but the doors shut. "I got a week on her if he doesn't kill her." Tony bet.

"Why did you squeak McGee?" Ziva asked.

"The word is squeal, Ziva." Tony informed her.

"He needed to know."

"I am having a small gathering at my place tonight." Ziva stated. "You are all invited."

"Wait, I am finally invited over for dinner and I have to come with McGeek?"

"Do you not want to come over at all Tony?"

"No,"

"Well then, it's better to remain silent."

"But you know I'm a screamer Ziva,"

"Tony," Both Abby and McGee sighed as Abby walked in on the later part of the conversation. "I thought one of you were supposed to come see me. I found something."

"Yeah, I was just one my way down." McGee looked up at Abby.

"Where are Gibbs and Alex?" She looked around the corner and over her shoulder.

"He found out about last night." Tony emphasized.

"How?" Abby rolled her eyes as she leaned on McGee's desk staring at him. "McGee."

"Why is it always me?"

"Because you're the golden boy." Tony smiled as he grabbed his bag, preparing to head back to Alex's apartment. "My guess is he took her to the firing range."

"Where are we going?" Alexandra asked as they stepped off the elevator.

"To the firing range," He answered as he threw away his empty coffee cup.

"I know how to handle a gun." Rolling her eyes, she watched as he pulled her back into the elevator and hit the stop button on the elevator.

"Is this going to be an everyday occurrence?" Smartly remarking, she watched as he stepped in front of her.

"When I say jump you jump."

"I don't believe in assisted suicide." Refusing to make eye contact with him, she looked down at his jacket lapel.

"Look at me," He waited until her eyes met his. "We all work as a team, which means we have your back and you have ours. What I have you do is for your safety and the safety of the team. Now, unless you want to be at the desk all day you better learn to accept authority. Do you understand me Agent?"

"Yes," She reminded him of himself when he was a beginning field agent.

"Good," He couldn't help but notice her eyes. "When were you going to tell me about last night?"

"I didn't find it important unless he shows up again." Alex answered as she started at him.

"He threatened your life and my team. I think I needed to know. Since you are a part of my team you are my responsibility. No one is going to hurt you."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Agent Gibbs." He couldn't protect everyone at all times.

"I don't make promises I can't keep. Let me see your hand." Holding out his hand, he took hers and looked over the bandage before his thumb slid over the bruise on her wrist, sending a chill down her spine.

"It's fine." She whispered as he held her hand for an extra second before dropping it.

"What?" He made eye contact with her, snapping himself back into reality.

"I am no child. I can protect myself." She murmured before starting the elevator again.

Her eyes scanned over him, she could see why Abby felt so comfortable around him. He was like a blanket of security, but there was a mysterious nature about him. Something compelled her to reach out and touch him, but she rejected the notion.

"Show me your stance," Gibbs commanded as they walked up to an open booth.

"What?"

"Your stance? How you stand?"

"I know what a stance is." She rolled her eyes.

"Well assume it,"

"Am I under arrest?"

"Castanzo!"

"Yes boss,"

Taking her stance, she pointed her gun towards the target. There was something about being observed by him that made her feel slightly inadequate. She stood there as he circled around her making sure her posture was right. Reaching down, he pushed her left foot out and forward. He not only widened the space between her feet, but adjusted her balance.

"Don't, lock out your elbows," He stood behind her and reached around her. His hands covered hers as he shifted the angle of her gun. She closed her eyes for a second, taking in the comfort she felt. It had been two years since she'd been in a man's arms. "You gonna shoot Alex?"

"Sorry," Opening her eyes, she fired off a round as she felt the phone in her pocket vibrate.

"Why is your phone vibrating?"

"Good question." She glanced down at her pocket as he released her. While she was at the firing range, the rest of the group was up in the bull pit talking. "We are going to be late," Alex noted as both she and Gibbs reloaded their weapons. In between loads she had been able to check her phone to see the text message from Abby. The last thing she wanted

"Better late than never,"

"Of course,"

"One more time," He ordered before they fired again"We are going to be late," Alex noted as both she and Gibbs reloaded their weapons. In between loads she had been able to check her phone to see the text message from Abby. The last thing she wanted was to go to a dinner and be under surveillance of Gibbs.

"Better late than never," He fired off another round while Alex tried to imagine excuses for getting out of dinner tonight.

"So should I invite Ducky?" Abby asked as she sat down on Ziva's desk.

"Yes, that would work. I hadn't gotten a chance to visit him today to tell him."

"And I could bring the music." She smiled.

"Do you need any help with anything Ziva?" McGee asked.

"No, I can handle the kitchen."

"At least this weekend we don't have to worry about a case." Tony leaned back in his chair. "I can call Danielle back. Do you think we should take turns at Alex's apartment in case our slippery snake friend comes back?"

"Who is Danielle?" Ziva asked. "And maybe its better she stays at one of our places. I take that back, she should stay at my or Abby's…or even McGee's."

"That's a need to know basis. What? You don't trust me Ziva?" Tony furrowed his brow.

"It's Tony's imaginary girlfriend." McGee chuckled. "I think Gibbs would agree that its better she is with us."

"Oh yeah, and what's internet girl's name?" He retorted. "And last time I checked McGee you let Abby's stalker boyfriend almost get her."

"That was a one time mistake. You pretended to be a woman online Tony," He glared. "Abby told me."

"Abby!" Tony watched as she put her hands up in surrender.

"What? He gave me that face and I couldn't say no." She sighed.

"But, that's what you say about my face."

"I can have more than one man in my life Tony," She patted him on the head. "And one is still not back with my best friend."

"I would kill to be there to see what he has to say." Tony smiled.

"Give her a break Tony, she had a rough night." Abby growled at him.

"Hey, I got nothing against her I know what it's like to be framed or attacked rather."

"Chip didn't attack you he only tried to frame you." She reminded him.

"I invited Gibbs and Alex," Abby managed to slip into the conversation.

"I'm going home; I've got dinner to make. I highly doubt Gibbs or Alex will show but they thank you for inviting them." Ziva grabbed her jacket and slipped it on.

"Sure you wouldn't like any help?" Abby smiled.

"No, but I expect you all there at 8 tonight."

"Yes ma'am."

"I love a woman who knows how to cook." Tony smiled as he looked at the clock. Gibbs and Alex were still not back from the firing range. They had been their almost the whole day and were now headed into the night.

.

"So McGee," Tony sat on his desk. "What do you think about probie?"

"What about her?"

"She's hot,"

"She's not your type."

"I don't know… long legs, blonde,"

"Tony,"

"What about for you, McGoogle?"

"I don't think so Tony, she is not interested in me." McGee was being to feel uncomfortable as both Abby and Tony waited for an answer.

"Did you ask her out?"

"No,"

"Lie," Tony slammed his hand on McGee's desk as he walked over to the desk. "You were never a good liar,"

"We are grabbing dinner that's it." He sighed.

"Going to make a move?"

"No,"

"She's out of your league anyway," Tony smirked as he walked away and back to his desk. "Time to go." It was only five minutes before the dinner was supposed to start and the three of them were about to be late. Rounding up McGee and Abby, they headed to the elevator and out to the parking lot before heading straight over to Ziva's apartment. If there is one thing Tony learned from Gibbs it was how to avoid traffic and decrease the driving time by at least ten minutes.

"Next time, I am driving," Alex held onto the door handle for her life as Gibbs hit the highway.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" He glanced over at her, smirking at the fact that she was gripping the door handle.

"What happened to following the speed limit?"

"Stop acting like a child,"

"What?"

"You know what,"

"No, I do not. I am not telepathic like Abby, and plus it's not acting like a child it's called deflecting."

"What happened last night?"

"He came, we fought, he left." She thought she summarized it rather nicely.

"Don't make me have to refer to McGee's notes for what happened."

"He wrote it all up?" She shook her head. "I am going to kill him."

"What happened? Where was your weapon?"

"It was nothing really."

"I want the truth,"

"That is the truth." Staring at him, they made eye contact before Alex got out of the car.

"How are things with you and Ziva?" McGee asked as he and Tony were just entering the building as Abby ran ahead. They heard the sound of tires screeching at the end of the road and they knew it was most likely Gibbs skidding around the corner.

"What?"

"You and Ziva,"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time probie."

"I mean, with what happened at the club,"

"You were listening to our conversation?"

"Boss told me to,"

"You should have switched to another ear piece."

"Eventually you two are going to have to talk about it."

"Thank you McLovin, but I think I know a thing or two about women."

"I'm just saying, Ziva isn't your typical woman."

"You think I don't know that? She made me do push ups while we were in bed."

"Too much information Tony,"

"Not like that,"

"You know Tony, you can tell her how you feel." He looked over to see Tony's expression change. "She isn't going to be like _her. _There's nothing from stopping you two from being together."

"I know," Tony felt his heart sink. "Well except for rule number 11." As they walked up to the door, they could hear Ducky talking inside. Abby opened the door for Tony and McGee inviting them in as Ducky continued to shake his head.

"Mr. Palmer, your driving is atrocious." Ducky sighed.

"I thought we were late." Palmer tried to rationalize.

"Even if we were late it doesn't mean you can ignore stop signs."

"I didn't,"

"Or red lights!"

"Can I take your jackets?" Abby popped up in front of them with her hands open.

"Thank you." Tony handed her his jacket.

"Gibbs!" Abby tossed the coats in the closet before running and pulling him into a hug. "You left Alex in one piece."

"For now," He patted her on the back before she let go. "I know what that means,"

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Alex sign to Abby. Abby shook her head quickly, forgetting to tell Alex that Gibbs knew sign language.

"You know sign?" She sighed, she should have guessed Gibbs knew it.

"Dinner is almost ready, drinks are in the cabinet. Make yourselves at home." Ziva popped out to inform everyone before going back into the kitchen. Alex followed Ziva into the kitchen wanting a moment alone with her. Offering to help but Ziva, Ziva brushed her off by saying that everything was already taken care of. Leaning against the counter, Alex tapped her nails on the vinyl refusing to leave without an answer.

"Did I do something to offend you?" Alex was not one to beat around the bush.

"No," Ziva replied.

"Then why do you not like me?"

"You are new. I do not like people I do not know."

"Well then you should get to know me,"

"Advice taken," Ziva relaxed a bit. "Listen Alex, I find it hard to trust people who are new so quickly, but you have proven to be very efficient."

They both walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room, Alex with a bowl of salad in her hand and Ziva with one of the appetizers. Tony and McGee walked back into the dining room as Abby turned the music on just loud enough for them to hear. Alex helped Ziva to set the table and bring out the food as the others got drinks and took their seats at the dining room table. This was the first time in awhile that Alex had sat down at a table with a group of coworkers or friends. For once she felt accepted and a part of a team rather than the loner of the group.


	10. Flesh and Bone

"Did I do something to offend you?" Alex was not one to beat around the bush.

"No," Ziva replied.

"Then why do you not like me?"

"You are new. I do not like people I do not know."

"Well then you should get to know me,"

"Advice taken," Ziva relaxed a bit. "Listen Alex, I find it hard to trust people who are new so quickly, but you have proven to be very efficient."

They both walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room, Alex with a bowl of salad in her hand and Ziva with one of the appetizers. Tony and McGee walked back into the dining room as Abby turned the music on just loud enough for them to hear. Alex helped Ziva to set the table and bring out the food as the others got drinks and took their seats at the dining room table. This was the first time in awhile that Alex had sat down at a table with a group of coworkers or friends. For once she felt accepted and a part of a team rather than the loner of the group.

Chapter Ten

As the night continued on, dinner came to an end along with dessert. They had retired to the living room for coffee and conversation except for Alex, who was helping Ziva to clean up in the kitchen. Once she finished, she poured herself a glass of whiskey and headed into the hallway. Leaning against the wall, Alex watched as Ziva went over to talk Ducky as Gibbs kept to the corner of the room. She stared at him curiously as he watched the interactions going on in front of him. Just as she brought the glass up to sip it he looked over at her and smirked as if he knew all this time that she was staring at him. Looking away, she refused to blush before she took another moment to look back at him. As her eyes met his she understood that it was now he that was staring at her.

Gulping down the rest of her drink she took the glass into the kitchen and rinsed it out. Shutting off the water, she braced her hands on the cool metal of the sink as she tried to gather her thoughts. Why was she staring at him? Perhaps it was because he knew something she didn't. Or because for the first time there was a man that could cause her pure unrest. There was something about him that caused a stir in her. Even if he didn't know who she was he acted as if he did, as if he knew all of her secrets. Leaving the kitchen, she ran a hand through her hair as she walked over to Abby who was sitting at the kitchen table finishing a hand of poker against McGee and Jimmy.

"Abby, are you taking to bus?" Alex stood next to her, observing the hand of cards in Abby's hand.

"Yeah, are you riding with me?" She smiled as she looked at the river, her cards, and then back at Alex again.

"Absolutely." She nodded in response.

"Well boys, looks like I've got a date and I've won the hand." Laying down her hand, she heard the collective groans as she collected the money in the middle of the table. Standing up with her winnings, Abby shoved the money in her purse before she snapped it shut.

"On more hand?" McGee asked, slightly hoping to get some of his lost wages back.

"Mr. Palmer," Ducky beckoned as he stood up from the couch. Apparently they weren't the only ones that were planning on leaving.

"Coming Doctor." Jimmy stood from the table and went to the closet to get their coats. Handing the coat and hat to Ducky, Jimmy zipped up his own. Ziva made her way to the door, ready to bid her guests farewell for the evening.

"Well Ziva, thank you for dinner but I must be going." Ducky put on his hat and coat before he walked over to the opened door and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight," She replied as they walked out of the door and shut it behind them.

"Bus comes in fifteen minutes," Abby noted as she looked from Alex to Ziva. "Do you need help cleaning up?"

"No thank you," Ziva smiled. "Please, have another drink or something more to eat before you leave."

"I will help you clean up." Tony offered as Gibbs took a seat across from the couch. As glanced over at him she realized he was still staring at her.

"I don't want my dishes broken Tony," She sighed as she gathered empty glasses off of her table and took them into the kitchen.

"McGee, do you need a ride?" Tony asked.

"I came with-" McGee started to speak before he was abruptly cut off.

"This isn't prom McGee, you take any ride you can get." Gibbs replenished his glass.

"Yes boss," McGee answered. "My car is at the shop so yes Tony, I do need a ride. I was going to call a cab."

"See it wasn't so hard to ask now was it Probie?" Tony smirked. "Maybe I could come in and take a spin with the type writer."

"No." McGee sighed as Tony started to rant about McGee's primitive writing methods. As he continued, Gibbs had moved from his seat and was now making his way to the hallway where Alex had moved to while she continued to watch her team members interacting.

"Castanzo," Her name rolled off his tongue as if he had been saying it for years.

"Yes Agent Gibbs?" She could still feel his touch lingering on her hands even though it had been hours since they were at the shooting range.

"I want to talk to you," He really was a man of few words, apparently unable to finish a sentence.

"When," Looking at her watch, she wondered where time had gone. By now she should have been passed out on her bed.

"Tonight," Setting his glass down on the counter in the kitchen, he brushed past her and snapped his fingers. McGee jumped instantly at the offer, glad to be away from Tony as he continued to talk about his college days.

"Night Ziva." Both McGee and Gibbs bid her goodnight before they left the apartment leaving Tony to hound Ziva into the kitchen as Alex went to talk to Abby. They slipped out of the apartment and down the stairs just as the bus pulled up to the stop. Getting on the bus, they found seats at the back of the bus where Abby preferred to sit. Normally they both would have driven but due to certain circumstances they both only had the option of taking the bus.

"Did you really date Tim?" Alex asked, still trying to put the two together. At some points they seemed more like brother and sister than they did as lovers.

"Yes for a little bit a couple years ago." She smiled as she recalled one of the nights he had stayed over and slept in her coffin without knowing. "I'm completely fine with him dating someone else if you are wondering."

"What's he like?"

"He is really sweet." Abby smiled. "He is a good guy. If someone tries to hurt him though, I will kill them."

"He asked me out."

"He did?"

"Yeah,"

"Go for it,"

"I don't want to tread on your territory." Alex chuckled. "Plus, I don't think McGee is my type. He's too…docile."

"What about Tony? He is not docile."

"He's the play boy…you know me better than that."

"Just as much as I encourage McGee to start dating I am going to start doing the same to you."

"Hey, at least I've had a date in the past two years…what do you have to say for yourself."

"I'm in a relationship. I am married to my work." The bus came to a halt as it reached the stop in front of Alex's apartment building.

"Then that is the excuse I'm using too. We will be spinsters together." Standing up, she waved goodbye to Abby as she got off at the stop. Not waiting to watch the bus pull away, she headed inside and upstairs to her apartment.

Going through her usual routine, she unlocked the door, stepped inside, and then locked the door and dead bolt once she was inside and closed the door. Stripping off her coat, she tossed it onto the couch until she would grab it again tomorrow. Continuing to strip down, she gathered her clothing and tossed it into the hamper. She headed straight for the shower, happy to wash off the grime from the day and hopefully any last lingering of Gibbs' touch. Stepping out of the shower, she put her hair up in a bun as she pulled on a t-shirt that once belonged to her mother. Not bothering to put on a pair of shorts, she walked around in the t-shirt and a pair of boy shorts.

Walking back into the bathroom she looked down at her hand and wrist. Her wrist was still bruised and the lines of fingers were visible. Luckily her hand stopped bleeding at some point so when she unwrapped it the bleeding did not start again. Washing the wound, she applied salve to it before turning around to shut off the lights. Walking out to her living room she turned the lights off, preparing to go to bed. As she walked into the kitchen, she allowed the moon to light the room as she grabbed a glass and a bottle of bourbon.

For not having touched the stuff in five years, she found herself comforted tonight by the liquid. This was her third glass tonight, she thought to herself as she put the glass down on the counter. She knew it was coming, she could hear the sound of his breath…feel it on the back of her neck. Scolding herself for a second, she should have remembered he said tonight and was not joking. Closing her cabinet, she wished she would have opted to put on a pair of shorts.

"Coffee?" He leaned against the counter watching as she sipped her drink.

"Don't drink it." She set the glass down already guessing what he would ask for next as she reached up for another glass.

"Bourbon,"

"I have that." She grabbed another glass and poured a shot of bourbon. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you we needed to talk."

"Have you ever heard of knocking? Or maybe just waiting?" She spun around to see him standing only a few inches from her. Handing him a glass she walked past him and into her living room. Her eyes went to the door, making sure she had locked it. Her mind wanted to know how long he had been waiting for her and how long he had been watching her.

"Have you heard of locking your door?"

"What do you want? I am not in the mood for foreplay." Sometimes her mother's temper came out in her a little too much.

"Answers,"

"At work I respect you and answer to you. But, in my own home I am the one who does the questioning." Sitting the glass down, she stood in the middle of the room right out of the range of the light the moon was providing. He set his own glass down before reaching for the light so that he could see her more fully rather than a shadow and an outline.

"I don't want the light on." She stopped him from turning on the light, not wanting him to see her without all of her clothing on. Instead of backing away, she watched as he walked over to her and into the light of the moon.

"Why, you don't want me to see this?" He grabbed her arm and lifted it so her wrist was in his view. "What is this from?"

"Let go," She yanked her arm back. "We've been through this before. I am not a child Agent Gibbs."

"He was here and you didn't call me. You called my team."

"I didn't find it necessary."

"You didn't find it necessary?" He raised his voice.

"No, he is of no threat."

"I had an agent who thought that a couple years ago and she is dead." An image of Kate flashed in his mind. She had believed the man who killed her had kind eyes and was incapable of harming them.

"It isn't your concern."

"It is my concern."

"Go away," Brushing past him, she went to see him to the door but instead he spun her around and pushed her back against the wall.

"No," His answer was firm yet in a soft tone.

"Go," The word was but a whisper.

His eyes roamed over her face searching for some sign she was not willing to give him. There was a determination in her eyes he hadn't seen in years. Reaching upwards, he pulled the hair tie out of her hair so that her damp hair fell to her shoulders. He tried to maintain control as he reached up and toyed with a strand of her hair. She watched hesitantly for a moment before she pushed her body against his. Instead of pushing him away her lips sought his out capturing them in a hungry fury. It didn't take long for his restraint to break. Wrapping his arms around her waist he lifted her up as her legs wrapped around his waist. Her arms went around his neck as he carried her towards the bedroom.

"He was here." She whispered as he laid her on the bed. As if for every question she answered she received the reward of his lips on hers. She didn't know if this behavior could be blamed on the alcohol or just on the tension that had been building between them for over the past weeks.

"What…" His lips trailed down her neck sucking on the skin where her pulse throbbed against her skin. "…did he want?" She followed him to a sitting position as he sat up long enough to toss his jacket aside. He watched for a second as she moved back on the bed.

"What you probably would like…" Leaning over her, she ran her hand up his chest. "For me to quit." His reward to her was his hand slipping beneath the sheer material of her shirt to cup her breast.

"Why?" A satisfaction spread through him as Jethro watched her squirm beneath him in pleasure.

"I don't know." She removed his polo and his undershirt before he removed her t-shirt and tossed it in the pile with the rest of their clothing. Right after the words escaped her, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her. "But I am tired of the same empty threat on my life."

"What?" He pulled away from her for a minute as she gave him a look of confusion.

"What?" Looking down at herself, she did not see anything wrong. Her hand was not bleeding and he was definitely responding to her caress. "There is nothing behind his threat."

"He will not touch you again. Not if I have a say in it." Instead of her boss he sounded like a jealous lover.

"I don't care if he does but if you don't continue to I'm going to have a serious problem." Pushing him over, she hitched her leg over his waist so that she was straddling him. He was in control of them all week, but here in her own house she was the one in control. Tonight she was going to show him just how much control she had over him. She showed him twice but after that he took control again and again until finally sleep consumed them.

"You're bleeding," Alex opened her eyes to see Gibbs holding her hand in his. Morning light was just beginning to peak into her window as she took in the scent of his skin as she rested her head on his rising and falling chest.

"What?" She frown, not wanting him to leave her.

"Where are your bandages?" He moved to get out of bed, leaving her only covered by the sheet instead of his body.

"In the bathroom." Her eyes followed him as he walked with just boxers on to the bathroom, not bothering to ask where they were as if he already knew his way around. He must have waited here for her and cased her apartment.

"Come here," Looking over at her, he beckoned her from the bed.

"My clothing?" She searched the floor for her t-shirt.

"Is not necessary," He smirked as his eyes took in her curves.

"Try again," She reached over and grabbed his polo shirt slipping it on before she allowed the sheet to fall off of her. It still surprised her that he stayed until morning. If this was a one night stand he should have been long gone by now so that Alex could try and recover what was left of her dignity.

"I prefer you without." Tugging her closer to him by the hem of the shirt, he held out his hand waiting to take hers. Rinsing her hand under the warm water, she watched as he cared for it as a father would bandage a bruise on a child.

"How is this going to affect work, Boss?" She asked as he patted the cut dry and bandaged it.

"It's not and my name is Jethro." Meeting his gaze, she saw a serious look in his eyes that told her he wasn't kidding.

"You do realize there's a twenty year or more age difference?"

"Age is just a number," He grinned as if he were still a boy. It was a cute grin she liked seeing. "Does it bother you?"

"No."

"Alright then we are in agreement." Once he was done, she walked into the kitchen and made him a cup of coffee. He walked up behind her, placing his hands on her hips, and kissed the side of her neck.

"Thought you didn't drink coffee." He kissed her again and it made her want to replay everything that happened last night.

"I don't, I use it to bake." She retorted before handing him the cup and walking back to her bedroom to change. "Are you going to be here when I get out of the shower?"

"Who said I wasn't going to be in it?" He sipped the black coffee as she leaned against the wall. Part of her thought that this was all a dream and she would wake up soon with a hangover. This man was almost the same age as her father but yet she was strangely attracted to him.

"Are you going to interrogate me?"

"No, I got my answers. If I had more questions I know how to get what I want."

"Good," She smirked before turning and beckoning him to follow her.

"I just dressed your wound."

"Looks like you will have to do it again." Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she watched as he lifted up the shirt she wore.

"Got plans for tonight?"

"Yes," She sighed.

"What?"

"I told McGee I would go to the game with him, it is the Redskins."

"I thought it was supposed to be dinner?"

"No, I am not interested in him like that."

"Better not be,"

"Why, are you jealous? You stay one night and you are already claiming territory?"

"No, I just expect you to be back at my place after the game."

"Yes boss," Stepping into the shower, she waited for him to step in before closing the curtain.

"Where did you come from?" He held her as she leaned against him. The water flowing down their bodies, "You seem so familiar."

"I thought you weren't going to interrogate me?"

"I'm not."

"You read my file haven't you?"

"No," He was lying.

"Born in Virginia, went to American University for graduate school." She turned to face him.

"What about your parents?"

"My mother died and my father was never in the picture." Kissing his shoulder, she looked back up at him. "What about you?"

"That is a need to know basis," Backing her up against the wall, he claimed her once again making sure she knew he was in control this time. He spent the rest of the day with her, making her breakfast, looking through her personal pictures, and bedding her once again before she had to get dressed for the game. She left her apartment about an hour after he did to go to the game. Of course she knew McGee wouldn't cancel, but it was a free game and she did enjoy football.

"Hey Alex," McGee smiled as she walked outside and towards his car.

"Hey," Smiling, she noticed they were both wearing Redskins jerseys.

"I got the tickets,"

"I would hope so." Getting in the car, she put her phone on silent. "Thanks for the invite."

"Your welcome. I hope you don't take Tony too seriously…"

"He reminds me of my uncle."

"We aren't that old."

"My uncle is only a couple years different than me so he is more like a brother."

"Oh,"

"I will warn you… I get a little loud at football games. I never took you for the sports type."

"I'm not… I got these tickets as a gift."

"So what are you like?"

"I like to write and hack computers obviously,"

"I guess with this job you don't get a lot of time off."

"You would be correct." He helped her out of the car once they arrived.

"So what about you and Abby?"

"What about her?"

"You two are close,"

"Yes we are," He stuttered. "We dated once."

"You should date her again."

"Okay," He gave her a strange look before they entered the stadium.

By the time the stadium cleared out both she and McGee were still sitting there. After the crowds left they stood up and walked back to the car. There were still people partying in the street as they walked to the lot. His car was the one of three still left in the lot.

"I had a great time Tim,"

"So did I. How did you get so involved in sports?"

"Grew up around guys,"

"See I grew up with sisters,"

"That's why you let Tony push you around?"

"No," He laughed. "Here let me get the door,"


	11. A Harsh Awakening

Chapter Eleven

"What?" Alex opened her eyes to see a blurred face over her. Her ears were ringing and she could taste blood in her mouth. Where was she? What the hell was going on? Last thing she remembered was being with McGee at the game. She didn't remember going home nor did she understand why she couldn't see, couldn't hear, and only tasted blood in her mouth. It felt like her body had been thrown on the ground with enough force that every cell in her body ached. She could hear someone talking to her but the words were scrambled, all she could hear was a murmur. Closing her eyes, she licked her split lips trying to form the word…"McGee,"

"Miss," She heard the blur over her say as the ringing in her ear started to decrease.

"Who are you?" Trying to swallow, she could tell she was in a bright setting.

"What is your name?"

"Alexandra Castanzo." Her real name? As she opened her eyes again everything over her head started to spin. After a second everything went black.

"Alex," She heard a deep voice call to her. "Castanzo," If she was dead this was not the voice she expected to hear.

Opening her eyes, she felt like she had been hit by a truck. Her body was sore, stiff, and she dared not to move. As her eyes fluttered open she was finally able to construct pictures and outlines of objects around the room. Looking around, she realized she was lying in a hospital bed. The all too familiar beep of the machine tracking her heart rate and the sting of the IV in her arm helped her to piece together where she was. Her face felt as swollen as it was when she had her wisdom teeth taken out.

"Where am I?" She asked, looking to Gibbs who sat next to her, even though she already knew the answer.

"The hospital, someone blew up McGee's car."

"Where is he?" She went to sit up, but Jethro kept her down.

"He is next door." The touch of his hand on hers gave her a feeling of relief.

"How is he?"

"He is cut up but other than that a few minor burns." Looking around, she checked her vitals before assessing the damage done to her body.

Sitting up, she watched as the nurse came in and checked her stats before changing her IV bag. They sat there in awkward silence as the nurse went about her business. Alex wanted to ask so many questions but she knew she would have to wait for the nurse to leave. Why couldn't she remember the explosion? If this was who she thought it was then Gibbs was going to be even more protective over them then he already was. Gibbs waited until the nurse left to close the door. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought about how she was supposed to be spending the night at his place. The last time they were alone they were both without clothing and without any rules or guidelines to follow.

"So is he no longer a threat?" He asked in a sarcastic tone. She already knew that he was going to ask that.

"We don't even know it is him." It was true there was no evidence, but they did have the verbal threat.

Pushing down the sheets, she took her time as she swung her feet over the side of the bed. She wanted her clothing not the gown she was stuck in. Looking around for her clothing she noticed an evidence bag with her destroyed jersey and jeans in it. He watched her carefully as she reached around pulling the blanket around her. Before he could stop her, she reached down and removed the IV from her arm. The alarm started to go off as she walked to the bathroom to look at her swollen face in the mirror. The sight of herself made her ill.

"Where are you going?" He coaxed her back to the bed before she could do anymore damage to herself or to the room. The nurse ran in and silenced the alarm before scolding Alex. They had to wait for a new doctor to come in to replace the IV in her arm.

"To see McGee," He watched her as she decided to allow the needle back into her arm. This time when she got out of bed she took the pole holding the IV bag with her. He followed her with a hand steady on her lower back as she slowly walked into the other room.

"Alex, I'm glad you are okay." Abby hugged her before she went back over and sat down on the bed aside of McGee. "I am not leaving until he does." It was as if she already read Gibbs' mind.

"Abby I need you at the lab." Gibbs commented.

"I can handle it." Alex sighed knowing that if need be she could run the blood tests and fingerprint analysis. "Do you have clothing?" She knew that Abby always carried a large bag with her if they went away for a day trip or to the hospital as a precaution.

"There you go," Abby handed her the black and white skull patterned bag. Inside there was a pair of black pants, a black t-shirt, and a hair brush. Thankfully it wasn't a skirt which was what Abby usually packed.

"Thank you." Going back over to her room she changed just as the nurse walked in. "Call me when McGee wakes up. Perhaps his memory will be more useful than mine."

"Where are you going?" Abby asked as she watched Alex go to the door to head back to her own room with the bag in hand.

"I'm discharging myself." She stated without any consideration to what the hospital would want or what Jethro would want.

"I strongly suggest against that." The nurse followed her to McGee's room as she tossed the bag onto the bed and started pulling out clothing. Gibbs followed her and the nurse into the room and watched as Alex went for the IV once again to remove it.

"I will take care of her." Gibbs clarified to the nurse as she gave up and walked out of the room. "Abby, I want you to call me if you leave this room. I don't know who did this but I will find out. Call me when McGee wakes up." Abby went back to McGee's hospital room and closed the door as Gibbs closed Alex's door. "Castanzo,"

"Yes," She winced as the IV was removed.

"If you are so insistent on leaving then let's go. There is one condition and that is that you're staying with me tonight."

"Isn't that against one of your rules?" Pulling the curtain around, she shielded herself from his view as she undressed and redressed in Abby's clothing.

"Rules are meant to be broken or changed." He observed her as the curtain was pulled back. She took the bag and her destroyed clothing and walked out of the room to the nurses' station where she signed a release form against the doctor's wishes.

Leading her to the elevator, he kept a hand on the small of her back as they walked out of the elevator to the parking lot. Making her wait at the entrance he waited to make sure the same incident did not reoccur so he went to the car alone. Pulling the car around, he helped her in before he pulled out his cell phone to call Ziva and tell her they were headed back to the office.

"Looking good Castanzo," Tony walked into the office as Alex sat down at her desk. She didn't have the strength to glare at him and she didn't think that he would be able to tell with the swelling. "Boss, glad to see you're cracking down on the probies," Tony joked as Gibbs snapped at Ziva to pull information up on the big screen.

"Tony," Alex grumbled at him before she threw an evidence bag at his head.

"How is McGee?" Ziva questioned as she walked around her desk to work on McGee's computer.

"Did I miss something?" Tony looked to Ziva and Alex, before looking to Gibbs. "Where is McGee? Why is Castanzo looking like she went three rounds with a non-existent boyfriend?"

"Hospital," Gibbs answered. "Someone tried to kill McGee and Alexandra. I want all of you here until I find out who did this and why. Abby is with McGee and I want Ducky here now,"

"Already here Jethro," Ducky sighed as he stepped off the elevator to bring the results of his findings. "You my dear, I want to see you downstairs now." He referred to Alex before he went to talk to Jethro.

"What are you doing here Ducky? We don't have a body." Alex looked confused.

"No, but I can assist in running evidence." He replied as he beckoned her to follow him. "I would appreciate if we could minimize your visits to my autopsy before you are here permanently." She followed him downstairs to autopsy where he immediately grabbed his first aid kit. "This hospital did nothing for you." He tisked as he looked over her arms and face.

"Ducky you don't need to do this…I have to find who this guy is and the hospital bandaged me up so it's not like I need additional stitches."

"Dear, do you believe that this is best for you? I mean I cannot do to you what…"

"I am fine," She jumped off the table as she imagined the scene he was describing. He had managed to rebandage two of her wounds before she walked over to the door. As she gathered herself, she looked into the glass of the door to see her reflection. "I will be in the lab if you need me and thank you."

"Dearest, you cannot hide from him in the lab. You know that he wants you upstairs," He chided before she took the stairs and went back up to the main room.

"Ziva, you are with me. Tony, I want a sketch from her," He looked to Alex as she came out of the stairwell.

"Bruises or no bruises boss?" He smirked until Ziva smacked him on the back of the head. "Got it…no bruises. We should have a good picture of her."

"What was that for?" Ziva put her hand to the back of her head as Tony smacked her back.

"For smacking me," Before she could hit him again, he darted off and around the room until he was by Alex's side and Ziva had taken off with Gibbs.

"If you want a sketch you can get it from me while I am in the lab." Once again she was on the move and headed down to Abby's lab to start the equipment.

"Alright probie, describe away." Tony leaned against the counter as Alex turned on all the lab equipment.

"Where is the evidence?"

"Ducky should be bringing it up shortly."

"Where is it?"

"Well, what is left of the car is down in the garage." Looking back up from his sketch pad he realized she was gone. "Probie?"

"Call me that again DiNozzo and you're going to look as bad as me." She said from down the hall as the elevator doors closed.

The doors opened and almost immediately she spotted the car. Scraps of metal lay burnt and charred on the ground. McGee was going to have a conniption when he saw his one and only vehicle. Trying to piece together the night's events, she circled what was left of the car. Walking closer to the wreckage her eyes closed as images flashed before her.

"Thank you again McGee," She smiled as he walked ahead of her.

"I got it," He went to get her door.

"I am fully capable of getting the door," Chuckling to herself, everything happened in the blink of an eye.

The explosion was enough to send bits of the car through the glass windows of the box office. Bits of metal flew at them from all angles and she knew she was going to get hit. McGee was the first on the ground as she remained mid air. She was blown back a couple of feet before scraping the ground. She could feel the rocks cut into her skin as her body rolled. Once her body stopped she looked up to see the car on fire. Her instant reaction was to get up, but she couldn't. Sliding her body, she reached McGee as people flocked over to the accident. For some reason the idea of McGee being passed out on the ground scared her. Shaking him, she couldn't get him to wake up so she checked for a pulse. The people around her came toward her but everything they said was a mutter. Her eyes scanned the crowd and she saw him. His brown eyes, olive skin, and dark brown hair…how could she not recognize him in the crowd?

"Castanzo," Opening her eyes, she felt Tony's hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Move a little to the left." She nudged her shoulder over as if to ask for a massage. He actually took the hint and started to massage her shoulders. "I want to enjoy this before I get my ass kicked by Gibbs."

"What?"

"I know what he looks like." She sighed as she leaned back. Tony went for the sketch pad but she stopped him. "I know who he is, or least where I have seen him before."

"What do you want me to do?" Tony asked.

"Help me with the search." She stood up and walked to the computer as Tony watched and waited for instructions. As the information processed and tests were started, Gibbs and Ziva headed to the scene of the explosion. They pulled up Ziva could see the yellow tape that circled off the area where it had happened. Getting out of the car, Ziva started to snap pictures as Gibbs observed what they had to work with.

"Gibbs," Ziva called as she walked over to where Alex had landed.

"What do you have Ziva?" Gibbs strode over to her, reaching her in a few strides.

"He was here." She was bent over the blood stain. There was an origami flower sitting in the middle of the stain left there purposely and after the police had cleared the scene. Picking up the note with her gloved fingers, she slowly unfolded it as the blood soaked into the note.

"What does it say?" Standing up, he watched Ziva turn around enough so that he could see over her shoulder.

"One down and four more left. Blood is thicker than water. Tell me Ziva, did you cry when he died?" There weren't many people she had killed in her day when she came to NCIS, but there were plenty with Mosad. What was the note referring to? Looking over her shoulder at Gibbs she folded the note and slipped it into the plastic evidence bag.

"Ziva," Gibbs watched as realized dawned on her as she zipped the bag closed.

"He is dead Gibbs, you and I both know it." Ziva looked up to him. "I killed him. There is only the team that knows, my father, and Director Vance."

"I know," He wrapped an arm around her as she rested her head on his chest. "I know you did. He did his research that is all it is."

"There is no one that I know that could have done this. I've lost most my family except for my father who I do not talk to. I don't know who would know him."

"Who was close to him?"

"Me and my sister," Walking back to the car, she waited for Gibbs to get in before doing so. "If anyone would know more about Ari's life it is my father."

"You know what to do,"

"Yes," Pulling out her cell phone she started dialing. If this wasn't necessary to save the team she wouldn't have made the call. As they drove back, Alex and Tony continued to work with the evidence they had. Ducky was keeping them company and telling them stories to keep them awake and to make sure Alex had something to sustain her.

"Is this what he looked like?" Tony observed the computer screen as she clicked away.

"He had a heavy accent but I can't place it." She knew exactly what it was. He had the same accent as Ziva.

"You did good probie," Tony patted her on the shoulder as she sent the sketch to Gibbs and Ziva's phone.

"It should have been me in that hospital bed."

"You were in a hospital bed." Ducky reminded her.

"I mean out of commission. McGee should not be lying unconscious in a hospital bed."

"Don't do this to yourself," He had seen Kate, McGee, and even Gibbs go through this.

"If he wouldn't have gone to open my door I would have been there not him."

"It isn't your fault Castanzo," Gibbs walked in with a cup of coffee in his hand. It looked like their meeting room was now the lab.

"We got a sketch boss," Tony acknowledged as he watched Gibbs take a close place near Alexandra as if to protect her. "Anything we missed?"

"Got a note at the scene," He handed it to Tony. "Call Abby and get her here to run it for prints. DiNozzo, make sure there is someone on Ziva's six whenever she leaves."

"I can do it. I mean run the prints. I'm not up for protective detail quite yet." Alex put a set of gloves on before taking the bagged evidence. "I need you both to leave and give me some space."

Gibbs and Tony looked to one another before heading back upstairs. Tony kept the sketch in hand to show Gibbs once they got upstairs instead of upsetting him in front of Alex. As they walked out, she picked up the phone and dialed Abby at the hospital. After being taken through the steps of working each machine, she ran the note through looking for fingerprints.

"Anything?" Abby asked.

"I got one finger print and blood?"

"Use Justin," She stated as if it were a name everyone was accustomed to hearing.

"Who?" Alex thought she had heard wrong.

"It's the machine on the left. It will help isolate the blood so you can test it."

"How is McGee?" She talked as she typed. Ducky had returned with something for her to drink in his hand.

"He just woke up." Abby yawned.

"How is he feeling?"

"Like he got run over, but glad to hear you are okay."

"Abby, I want you to know we didn't go on a date."

"I know, he told me. Actually he asked me back out."

"And?"

"I said yes,"

"Keep an eye on him; I will be by to visit later."

Hanging up the phone, Alex ran the blood stains through the system along with the finger print. As she waited her eyes looked up to the picture on the monitor. His eyes bore into her the same way as they did the night they met face to face. Looking over her shoulder, she looked to Ducky who gave her a half sleepy smile. He gave her the look a father or grandfather would their child. Before she could sit down next to him, she heard voices in the hallway.

Sneaking over to the side of the room, she listened from the doorway as she heard Ziva on the phone. She switched back and forth from English to her native language making it difficult for someone listening to understand. Ducky gave her a disapproving shake of the head as he watched her listening with her ear by the door.

"Who is he? Yes I understand he is his son but why did none of us know? I want everything you know about him faxed here. Hold on I have another call."

"Ziva," She changed lines. "Michael is this you? Why are you doing this?"

"Michael?" Alex went over to the computer and started looking through another database.

"Fine, if I come will you leave them alone? Tonight, two hours, I'll be there." Hanging up the phone she switched back to the call with her father.

Alex went back to work as Ziva's voice disappeared. She made sure she initiated the tracking device on Ziva's phone before going back to work. As the results appeared on the screen she couldn't help but look at the sketch. It haunted her even though it wasn't an actual photo of him. Ducky went to stand as Alex shook her head and went back to work. Ducky started to tell her a story from childhood before he stopped abruptly. Alex was only half paying attention so it took her another second to realize that he had stopped talking.

"You're safe Alexandra," Gibbs startled her as he stepped behind her. "I promise you that." Turning around, she realized that Ducky had left the room to get something to eat and closed the door as he left.

"Never make promises you can't keep Gibbs," She watched as his eyes scanned the monitor.

"What did you find?" Feeling the warmth of his breath on the back of her neck as she turned around caused her to shiver.

"The blood matches my blood and McGee's," She typed away. "The interesting thing is…the finger print is from a guy named Shannon Riley. He owns a pub right across the street from the stadium. Which means, we confirm he was there we can get security cameras to confirm who he is."

"Good work Alexandra," His finger caressed her back for a second before he stepped back to leave.

"Not done," She kept him from walking out. "I know who he is, relatively."

"Who?"

"I cross referenced this portion of DNA I had under my nails. I ran it through the database and didn't come up with a match. But, I came up with something close."

"What?"

"Ari, the man who killed Agent Todd, his blood was similar to our suspect."

"Meaning he is a relative." It took her a second to notice his grip had tightened around his drink.

"Meaning with this close a match we're talking a half brother or son."

"Good work," Giving him a smirk; he shook his head at her.

"What should I do now?"

"I am taking you back to my place, you'll be safe there. You need to eat and sleep before you're back to functioning fully."

"I want to help." She frown.

"You did all you can do. This is where Ziva and DiNozzo step up."

"But …" She followed him to the elevator. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Taking you home, do you understand me?" He asked as they walked off the elevator.

"Yes boss,"

"Ziva what did you find out?" He asked as they passed their desks.

"Ari had a son and his name is Michael David. I do not know much about him, but if I was to guess he is at this for revenge." Ziva rubbed her forehead as she thought to this secret that was just unleashed on her. She couldn't handle killing another family member.

"Do we have any leads on where he may be?" Gibbs tried to get an answer out of her.

"No," Ziva answered.

"DiNozzo, I want you and Ziva to go down to Riley's Pub and see if you can get any surveillance on him."

"Gibbs," Ziva and Tony nodded before taking off.

"Do not leave one another for any reason. Have your phones on." He reminded them before beckoning Alex to follow.

"What about Ducky?"

"He went over to the hospital to sit with Abby and McGee."

"I told Abby I would stop by and…"

"No, let's go." He demanded not giving her a minute to think. Within minutes they were out at his car and on the road. The ride there was quite and for some reason she felt slightly nervous. This was the first time she'd gone back to a guy's place. When they arrived he helped her out of the car and into the house.

"I've heard about the boat." Alex commented as she walked down the stairs to his basement. "Hand made," Her hand glided over it.

"I will be back soon. If you need me you call." He shooed her back upstairs and back to the bedroom.

"Don't you think this is a little much?" She crossed her arms over her chest as he placed a t-shirt and boxers on the bed.

"Shirt and boxers, that's all I have for now," He pointed to them and waited as if she was going to change right then and there.

"I am safe back at my place." It was a failed argument.

"Not going to argue with you Alexandra,"

"Fine," Sitting down on the bed, she waited for him to leave. "Go, before I change my mind."

"Stay here," He ordered before kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Goodbye." She stood up and turned around, removing her shirt.

"Not when you are doing that," He smirked as she tossed her shirt at him, hitting him in the chest.

She put on his long t-shirt before changing into his boxers. He left the room as she slipped off her pants. Hearing the front door open and close she flipped off the bedroom light before she sat down again. There was too much going on for her to sleep now. Lying down, she sat in the bed and stared at the ceiling and her phone. She sent a message to Abby and to Tony before she finally closed her eyes.


	12. Secrets Discovered

"Stay here," He ordered before kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"Goodbye." She stood up and turned around, removing her shirt.

"Not when you are doing that," He smirked as she tossed her shirt at him, hitting him in the chest.

She put on his long t-shirt before changing into his boxers. He left the room as she slipped off her pants. Hearing the front door open and close she flipped off the bedroom light before she sat down again. There was too much going on for her to sleep now. Lying down, she sat in the bed and stared at the ceiling and her phone. She sent a message to Abby and to Tony before she finally closed her eyes.

Chapter Twelve

An hour later the vibrations from her phone woke her up from a peaceful sleep. Knowing right away that it had been her alarm, she yanked the phone from its charger and tried to get her eyes to focus on the numbers. Dialing her friend's number, she asked the one question that had been on her mind all night. The voice on the other line gave her the answer right away. Before they could exchange farewells, she flipped the phone closed and dialed another number.

"Where is she?" Upon receiving the answer she threw off the covers and scrambled to find her clothing. "Call me if her location changes."

Getting out of the bed, she grabbed her pants and quickly pulled them on. She grabbed her gun and tucked it in her pants before putting on her shoes and running out the door. Gibbs had taken her only mode of transportation since it was he that drove her to his house. Looking around she spotted a motorcycle on the corner of the street. It wouldn't be too noticeable as long as the owner was not near the window. Sighing, she ran over, hot-wired the motorcycle, and took off in the direction of the stadium.

"Was this man in here tonight?" Tony held up the picture for the bartender to look at.

"There were about two thousand men in here tonight," The bartender was a younger blonde who looked as if she had been involved with one too many bar fights.

"We found your finger print on a note at a crime scene. So either you remember this guy or you get to go for a ride with us. I'm sure you do not want to be an accomplish to attempted murder." He slammed the picture down to make his point.

"Alright," She picked up the picture. "He had a heavy accent of some sort maybe European. He came in here about ten – ten thirty and sat in the corner. The reason why I remember him is because all he asked me for was a piece of paper and a bottle of Vodka."

"How did he pay?" Ziva asked.

"Cash," She sighed as she handed the picture back to Tony.

"Security camera?" Ziva asked.

"This is a bar, we don't have those. But, the bank next door has a camera at the ATM." The bartender pointed as the bell as the door sounded, alerting her to the new customer that walked in. "If you don't mind I have a bar to run."

"Thanks," Tony nodded before he and Ziva left the bar and headed next door. Just as they stepped outside Ziva's phone started to ring. Ziva stepped to the side before taking a phone call. After hanging up she walked back over to Tony.

"I must go. By the time you get the videos I will be done and will meet you at the office." She spoke.

"How am I supposed to get back?" He watched her snatch the keys from him.

"Cab, walk, or you can take the bus. McGee does it all the time."

"Very funny," He called out as she walked back towards the car. Watching her pull away, he flipped open his phone and dialed.

"Castanzo," She answered her phone as she stopped at a red light.

"She took the car." Tony spoke on the other line.

"What?"

"She is on the move. Left the bar about fifteen minutes ago and is headed down C Street."

"Keep me posted." She made a U-turn before heading back the other way. Swinging around to the front of the bar, she picked Tony up before proceeding to drive.

"She is stopped at Front Street," Tony was watching his phone as McGee texted him updates.

"What building?"

"I don't know. It's right at the end of L'Enfant."

"Tell McGee to forward it to my phone."

"Be careful Alex," She heard McGee say over the speaker as he sent the cell signal to her.

"Thanks again McGee," Hanging up the phone, she increased her speed as Tony clutched onto the handle bar. "I'm dropping you off out front."

"Why?"

"So she doesn't suspect anything."

"She always suspects something." Tony retorted as he closed the car door. Walking to the door, he watched as Alex drove away before he went inside and headed upstairs.

"DiNozzo, where is Ziva?" Gibbs asked as he came back to the office.

"Don't know Boss," He looked up from the security video. "But I'll call her."

"I thought I told you not to separate." He smacked him on the back of his head.

"Her cell phone is off." DiNozzo shrugged as he watched Gibbs mentally connect the dots.

"Find her McGee." Gibbs barked as he headed over to his desk to grab his keys.

"What about the video?" McGee asked as he looked to Tony to help him stall for time.

"Later," Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialed his home phone, already knowing the outcome. There was no answer. Hanging up, he then dialed Alex's cell phone only to get three rings and her voice mail.

"Where are we going boss?" DiNozzo asked as he caught up to Gibbs by the elevator.

"We'll find out. Call Ducky and make sure Ziva and Alex are not there." He instructed Tony as McGee waved goodbye.

"What's going on?" Tony tried to avoid the obvious that Gibbs knew he was involved.

"I don't know." He said as the doors closed. "But I think you do." As they headed down the elevator and out into the parking lot, Gibbs pulled out his phone and dialed Ziva's number.

As Ziva opened the door to the warehouse and slid her body inside, she felt her pocket vibrating. She should have turned it off before she came. It would be only a few minutes before Gibbs would find her. The darkness filled the abandoned building as she pushed forward into the main floor. Boxes stood stacked along the walls and in dusty neat rows. Ducking behind a stack, she hit the ground as a pair of footsteps came towards her.

"Ziva, I know you are here." A voice called out to her as the lights to the office in the warehouse turned on. "Come out and play,"

"What do you want Michael?" She called out.

"I want to see my aunt, the one who killed my father. The one and only person who decided to destroy my family."

"It was not as if I wanted to do it Michael. It was the only way to stop him," Stepping out from behind the row of boxes, she stepped into the light. "He was a threat and he murdered an innocent agent."

"He was doing what he needed to so he could support his family." Michael tried not to raise his voice, but it was becoming increasingly harder.

"If he was, then why didn't he tell us about you?"

"Because, he knew you would betray him."

"That's not true,"

"He trusted you until the end." She heard the footsteps again. "Drop your weapons."

"No,"

"If I must I will shoot you too. How is Agent Castanzo?"

"Then do it if you must. You were unsuccessful. She is safe."

"Not yet, not until they get here." He fired off one shot alerting Ziva to his position above her. "I'm not the only one here that you want to see."

"What are you talking about?" Ziva was still only able to make out the outline of his body as she looked upward at him.

"Drop your gun and kick it forward." She did as she was told. "Now the knife,"

"I don't have it."

"Do it," He fired off a round at her, grazing her shoulder. As she dropped to the ground, clutching her shoulder he walked down the metal stairs. He walked over to her and grabbed the weapon before taking a couple steps back. The gun was pointed at her head as she sat up and kept a hand pressed to her shoulder.

"Shoot me." Ziva groaned.

"No, we must wait."

"For what?" She asked.

"A guest." He listened closely, trying to see if he could hear the footsteps in the distance.

Alex heard a second shot as she slipped through a broken window on the second floor. Crouching down, she peered around a plastic covered box to see Michael descending the stairs. Lining up her weapon, she had a clear shot at his back until he bent down to pull something from Ziva. She looked around her weapon for a moment to see Ziva was bleeding as she got to her feet. He put the gun on her once more before calling out to her as if he knew Alex was standing there watching him.

"Are you here yet Alexandra?" He smirked. "Of course you won't answer."

She snuck her way into a back room where she knew there would be a fire escape. Taking the stairs, she came out on the first floor back by the manager's office. The only light that was on was emitted from the office. Hiding behind another stack of boxes, she realized she didn't have a clear shot. Murmuring to herself, she tried to find another placement that would give her a better angle.

"There is no one here Michael,"

"Ziva, you are not that stupid. You were trained better. You knew she was tracking you."

"I left my phone elsewhere."

"Come out Alex or I will shoot her now," He chuckled. "Don't play with me Agent Todd,"

"Who is that?" Ziva asked trying to distract him as she tried to keep consciousness.

"Haven't heard that name is years have you? Slide the weapon out here now." He was still talking to a third party as he cocked the weapon and took a step closer to Ziva.

"Fine," She stepped out from behind the box and into his range of sight. The gun remained on him while his remained on Ziva. Taking another cautious step into the open, she left herself as an open target.

"There you are Madeline, now drop your weapon." He instructed as he spun around. Grabbing Ziva, he wrapped his arm around her neck to hold her in place and to use her as a shield. She did not struggle as he pressed the gun to her temple, instead she remained relaxed and prepared.

"No," Alex shook her head. "You must think me a fool to do such a thing."

"Ziva, I believe you know Alexandra Castanzo, or should I say Madeline Todd. She tried to outrun her past like you did." He chuckled as Alex watched Ziva's eyes widened as realization hit her.

"Shut up," She cocked the gun and aimed for his head.

"Drop your weapon Madeline."

"No,"

"I said do it." He shot up into the air.

"Or what, you will kill us both?" She chided. "If you are so bent on revenge then why don't you just kill us both now?"

"Because, I want Ziva to know what it is like to lose family. I'm going to kill your boss, and her friends, and then her lover before I kill her."

"Your father was a good man at one time Michael," Ziva cooed, trying to stall for time. If Alex, or Madeline, had found her than Gibbs was not far behind.

"He was always a good man." He shouted. "Now drop the weapon or I will just kill them all in a different order."

"Setting it down," She took a couple steps forward until she came within a foot of him. Putting her hands up in the air, she held the gun loosely as she waited for him to drop his guard. "Or rather, I'll just hand it to you." Looking at the door where Ziva had entered, she saw a set of lights go off.

"That's Ziva's car," Tony pointed out as he and Gibbs arrived outside the warehouse.

"Whose motorcycle?" Gibbs asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm guessing Alex borrowed it?"

"Take the back; I'm going in the front." Gibbs commanded as they exited the car and headed to the warehouse. There was a small light being emitted from inside as they moved in closer.

"If anyone should get revenge it's me," Alex spoke, trying to distract him.

"Why?"

"Because my mother was innocent, she had every right to live." She heard the sound of a click in the distance telling her to continue talking.

"So did my father."

"Your father was nothing more than a common criminal."

"Shut up,"

"An attempt at being a terrorist," She took another step closer to him, her eyes staring into his. Ziva lowered her hands and took a step forward to get closer to her weapon.

"Stay where you are!" He turned and pointed his gun at Ziva.

"His life was wasted." Alex smirked, knowing it would be the last nerve for him.

"NCIS, put the weapon down." They heard Tony yell in the distance before Alex turned over her weapon.

In a flash Alex jumped forward, knocking Michael to the side as he fired his weapon. The bullet hit Ziva in the stomach rather than the head. She fell to the ground as Alex and Michael rammed into a pile of boxes. In a minute he was off of her and running outside. As she tried to recover, she watched Gibbs dart past her as Tony went to Ziva.

"Shoot him," Ziva yelled as Alex ran outside, her body surging with adrenaline as she found Gibbs in her line of sight.

"Alex, get back in the building." Gibbs yelled as he chased after Michael.

"No," She sprinted after them, gaining ground on both. They were a couple feet away when he hopped into his parked car and sped off. Both of them opened fire on the vehicle but it didn't stop him. They both had managed to hit the car, breaking the glass of the back window and breaking one of the tail lights. Trying to catch her breath, Alex stood with her hands on her knees as she looked to Gibbs. The worried look on her face reminded her of her fallen coworker. Alex immediately turned around and ran back to the warehouse to see if Tony had made it to Ziva in time.

Ziva was hoisted to her feet by Tony as Alex and Gibbs sprinted in. Her shoulder was still bleeding as she lifted up her shirt. Tony pulled the bullet from her vest out and put it into a bag that he kept in his pocket.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked as Ziva grabbed her shoulder.

"Yes," She smiled. "Thank you. He would have hit much higher had you not knocked him over."

"You're welcome." She smiled.

"Tony, take Ziva to the hospital for stitches. I want you both over at my house when you leave. We are taking precautions." He ordered. "Castanzo, with me now."

"Alex," Ziva called as she they walked to the cars.

"Yeah,"

"It is safe with me." She acknowledged.

"Thank you." Alex felt a slight wave of relief, but at the same time she knew her secret would have to come out eventually.

Getting in the car, Gibbs was silent the whole way back to his home. She still wore his t-shirt and his boxers underneath her pants. Watching out the window, she saw the houses pass by that were on his street. When she glanced back at him, she realized that the more time he spent brooding the worse off she was. Reaching down, she pulled her torn pants off. Putting them on her lap she tried to draw his attention away from his thoughts, but she was unsuccessful as they parked in front of the house.

"Inside now," He slammed the car door as he got out and came over to her side of the car to get the door.

He made her walk two feet in front of him as they headed into the house. It was a precaution so that she wouldn't attempt to flee. As they got inside Gibbs paused for a moment to bolt the door. She went straight for the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of Bourbon. Pouring herself a glass, she drank it down before turning to look at him. She placed the pair of pants on the counter next to her glass and the bottle of alcohol.

"Are you going to say something?" She asked. Patience was never her virtue.

"I'm expecting you to tell me what the hell happened tonight," He grabbed the glass from her and pulled her into the bedroom. "Give me the gun," His hand reached out and seized it from her before he locked it away.

"I overheard Ziva's conversation. Michael had called her to set up a meeting." She replied as she turned to face away from him. "So I followed her and found them at the warehouse. You and Tony showed up right after I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He spun her around.

"Because you have enough on your mind and I didn't find him to be a threat."

"This isn't a one man operation; you need to inform me of everything."

"It is a one person operation for me!" She sighed. "There is something I need to tell you."

"What," He released her arm.

"My name isn't Alexandra Castanzo."

"What?"

"My name is Madeline Todd. My mother, Caitlin Todd, was murdered by Ari. I came to NCIS in her memory, to finish what she started."

"That's impossible," He stepped away from her, paling as if he had seen a ghost. He knew about Kate's sister and brothers, but not a daughter.

"Jethro," She put her hand on his cheek. "I changed my name so nobody would know. I thought if no one knew that I could forget about what happened."

"You look like her." He stepped closer, lifting her chin with his fingers so their eyes met.

"Please tell me you aren't mad."

"I'm not." He replied, slightly appalled at the fact he had yet to pick up on it. "But, why not change your name back?"

"I changed it because I was receiving threats on my life. So I changed my name and my location and it stopped for awhile. Now it started again and I'm pretty sure its Michael's doing."

"You are safe now I promise," He wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest. There was something about him that just made her feel at peace.

"What are we going to do?" She heard herself whisper, as if he had all the answers. This was the first person she felt she could trust in a long time.

"We will figure something out." He kissed her forehead.

He let go of her so she could go change. Meanwhile, he heated up take-out food from the night before and grabbed two beers. Taking it into the living room he waited for her there while she changed. When she came back out, she took a seat next to him as they sat quietly and ate. Two hours later there was a knock on the door. Gibbs let Tony and Ziva in before leading them to a second bedroom.

"Did you get stitches?" Alex asked as Ziva walked into the kitchen for a glass of water.

"Yes," Ziva nodded before getting her drink. "Have you gotten interrogated yet?"

"No, but then again he hasn't really spoken to me. I feel that it's in his personality. He's not a big talker." She leaned against the counter as Tony walked into the kitchen to join them. They stood there in silence until Gibbs walked in.

"Am I missing out on a meeting?" He leaned in the doorway.

"No," They all shook their heads.

"Well then I suggest you all get some sleep." He flicked off the light.

"Yes Boss," They answered, before they headed out into the hallway where there was still a bit of light.

"I'll take the couch." Tony offered.

"No it's okay. Gibbs set up a spare bed for me in his den."

"Ziva?" Tony smiled suggestively.

"You can sleep in the bed with me, but no touching." She warned.

"I can't promise," He smiled, following her into the bedroom. "Because you can't promise you won't snore like a sailor."

Alex waited until she heard their door close before continuing back to Gibbs' bedroom. Once his bedroom light was out she walked into the bedroom. As she flicked the light back on she realized that he wasn't there instead he was in the basement. Turning around she went back out into the hallway and to the basement.

"Coming to bed?" She asked as she walked down the stairs. He was sanding a small portion of his boat as she walked over towards him.

"Yeah in a minute," He replied as she leaned against the work table.

"You need sleep." This was an argument she wouldn't budge on. If he was forcing her to go back to bed she was not going quietly and not going alone.

"I'm coming." He put the piece of sand paper down.

"I know what it's like to lose someone. Although, I never built a boat in their place," She chuckled. "I bought a gun."

"Is it the one currently in my bedroom?" He followed her upstairs.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Oh I'll find out," He lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom.

"Jethro,"

"Madeline," He gave her a curious look as he set her down on the bed.

"It's been so long since I've heard my real name." She smiled. "Once more please,"

"Madeline," He whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

"Behave Jethro,"

"For now I will, because you need sleep."


	13. Meeting

"I know what it's like to lose someone. Although, I never built a boat in their place," She chuckled. "I bought a gun."

"Is it the one currently in my bedroom?" He followed her upstairs.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Oh I'll find out," He lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom.

"Jethro,"

"Madeline," He gave her a curious look as he set her down on the bed.

"It's been so long since I've heard my real name." She smiled. "Once more please,"

"Madeline," He whispered in her ear before kissing her neck.

"Behave Jethro,"

"For now I will, because you need sleep."

Chapter 13

"I look terrible," Alex sighed as she stood in the bathroom, looking in the mirror at the cuts and bruises. She was never one to care about looks, but she wasn't alone in her own home.

"I think you look great…" He stepped into the bathroom and came up behind her. "…especially in my clothing." Closing the door with his foot, he kissed her on the nape of her neck.

"It's been so long since I've heard my name. I've cut myself off from family and kept the cover name for so long. Should I go back to being Madeline Todd?" She leaned back against him.

"I would strongly advise you not to. Tony would have a field day." He chuckled as he thought about how Tony used to give Caitlyn grief about every little thing from her appearance to her health food cravings.

"I should leave before Tony and Ziva wake up." Turning, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips as his thumb brushed over a healing cut on her forehead.

"You can if you choose to," He left the bathroom. "Although I do think we have time for a shower."

"This better be quick." She smirked as he swept her up off her feet.

"Let's go," He pulled her into the shower and turned on the water before she could object. Pressing her up against the back of the shower, water ran over both their bodies as passion consumed them both. Once the water was cut off, they stepped out of the shower and dried off. Watching one another as they changed and readied themselves for the day, there were no words that needed to be exchanged. As they finished getting dressed, he headed in front of her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Morning boss," Tony smiled as he walked out of the bedroom followed by Ziva.

"Morning," He sipped his coffee as he and Alex sat on the couch a good foot apart from one another to show that there was nothing between them.

"What is the plan?" Ziva asked as she and Tony took a seat. Tony felt slightly awkward as Ziva leaned over him to put the cup of coffee down. He wanted nothing more than to hold her. They had spent another night together under their boss' roof.

"We need to draw him into some sort of common place." Alex commented. "We can't get close enough to get a tracking device on him."

"How can we draw him in?" Tony asked as his eyes remained on Ziva. For a second he glanced up to see Gibbs' glaring at him. Right away his eyes were taken off of Ziva and looking directly at Alex as she spoke.

"Bait," Ziva knew exactly what Alex was getting at. "It's the only way. Well, it seems to be the best way. He's baited us the whole way, why not switch the game plan up and do it to him?"

"No," Gibbs shook his head. "I will not lose another agent."

"It's the only way." Ziva added. "Just like Ari called Ducky out, he will call one of us out."

"What would he want to say?" Tony shrugged. "He wanted to tell Ducky that he didn't kill Kate which was a complete lie and he already called on you and you were shot. I don't see him as the talking type."

"Michael wants me to suffer. So he will start with Gibbs, Abby, McGee, and then you, Tony." Ziva recalled what Michael had said to her.

"What about her?" Tony looked to Alex as Alex looked to the ground.

"I'm your best bait right now. He doesn't want to kill me quite yet because he doesn't believe I pose a threat to him." Alex looked up, realizing that Michael would save her for last if he were to kill her. He had no qualm with her because it had been his father that killed her mother.

"No," Gibbs shot the idea down even though he knew she would argue in favor of it. It was a good idea, but he was creating an attachment to her that he shouldn't have.

"It's the only way." Alex sighed. "He will meet me to talk, if only for a short amount of time. I will wear a vest and if need be I will wear a wire."

"I agree." Ziva jumped in as she finished her cup of coffee, wincing as it burned its way down her throat.

"No it's too risky. If anyone goes in it will be me." Gibbs stood up trying to assert that he had the final say and Alex, or rather Madeline, had to understand that.

"He will shoot you immediately." Tony reasoned. "My gut is agreeing with them. I know you say trust your gut boss, and that's what I have to do."

"If we are going to do this, we do this right and my way." Gibbs sighed as he gave into their hounding. Jingling his keys he got them to stand up. "Let's go suit up and see if we can make contact."

"Right away boss," They followed him outside and then broke apart into the two separate vehicles. Tony and Ziva were the first to depart while Jethro helped Alexandra into the car.

"You think Gibbs and Alex?" Tony looked over to Ziva who was watching out the window as the street lights passed by.

"No, she is too young." She shook her head, wondering how old Madeline really was given that Caitlyn was not too much older than she.

"But, she doesn't act her age."

"It's none of our business Tony."

"But, I need to know everybody's business." Tony pouted. "Haven't you gotten that part yet? I need to be in the know all the time!"

"Tony, if you don't want people in your…or rather our… business don't dig into others."

"We have business?" He raised his eyebrow at her as he looked over at her.

"We won't if you keep this up." She grabbed the steering wheel. "Keep your eyes on the road."

"So when this case is closed do you think we could go see a movie?" The last time they had watched a movie together it was with the rest of the group in MTAC during the holidays.

"If you agree to dinner," She replied a little too quickly for her own taste. It was just once and if it led to more, which she thought it wouldn't, she would figure it out.

"It's a deal." They shook as Tony stopped at a light, looking in the rear view mirror as Gibbs pulled up behind them. He could see the scowl on Gibbs' face as Gibbs opened his mouth to speak to the passenger.

"I don't want you doing this." Gibbs rested his hand on her knee, there was too much about her that drew him to her. He wanted to touch her, to hold her, to be with her.

"I want to." She looked down at his hand as her head rested against the glass of the window.

"I don't want to lose you like I did her." He was referring to her mother and it was something he'd hang over her head until this matter was settled or until she left the agency.

"I promise I am here and will be when this is over." She whispered.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." His eyes went back to the road as the light turned green.

"This operation will happen even if I need to tie you to a chair and lock you in a room."

"That almost turns me on." He chuckled as they pulled into the parking lot of the agency.

"Such a guy," Shaking her head, she got out of the car as he turned it off.

"Tony or Ziva, I want one of you to go over to the hospital and sit with Abby, Ducky, and McGee in case this doesn't work."

"Boss," Ziva and Tony both questioned. "I think it's best if we both are there to assist."

"Have you seen Abby?" Alex joked. "She is a pro with a tazer."

"Tony, go over now and sit with them until we make contact. Then I want you to meet us."

"Yes boss," Tony left immediately as Gibbs, Ziva, and Alex went upstairs to discuss the plan with Vance. It was better just to have him involved then to have him hovering without stopping.

"This better be good. I got FBI trying to take this case." Vance leaned back in his chair.

"We need to draw him out and it needs to be tonight." Ziva started. Her own flesh and blood wanted her dead. She had to beat him to the chase.

"I go wired and vested to meet him and see what I can get from him or at least stall him long enough for someone to get a shot." Alex took a seat as Gibbs stood behind her. Ziva was still over by the door waiting for the orders to go ahead with the mission.

"What are your terms?" Vance asked, looking towards Gibbs knowing that he would be case leader on this mission.

"For you to stay out of it." He replied.

"I don't want a tail," Alex pointed out. "We all know the drill. Set up the meet…and he will change it. We go along with it."

"You do this; it is on your hands." Vance shooed them towards the door. "I want updates every hour until we nail him. When he comes in I will question him. Bring him in alive is that understood?"

"Got it," Gibbs said as he led them out the door.

"If I go back to my apartment he is sure to follow." Alex added.

"He is boosting his ego." Ziva sighed. "The Director said bring him in alive…"

"That doesn't mean not badly bruised, maimed, or beaten…" Alex smiled.

"You don't have to do this." Gibbs put a hand on Ziva's shoulder. He remembered how torn she had been when she killed Ari.

"He is family, I must." She dropped her head. "If he is like his father than I must do what I did before."

"As soon as I get where the meet is I plan on installing a camera somewhere just in case. I want a wire, but I also want a tracking device of some sort on a necklace or jewelry." Alex continued. "I'm not getting a device implanted under my skin so forget it."

"They still do that?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Ziva rubbed her wrist as she remembered the one she had removed from her own skin.

"Let's get Agent Todd set up." Gibbs started.

Heading downstairs, Ziva began to search through pieces of McGee's devices that he kept organized in his desk. Meanwhile, Alex grabbed a camera from the box in her desk so that she could install it in her lamp at her apartment. Just as she slammed her desk drawer shut, Ziva found a tracking device they had used for the sting Michelle had been used in. It was a small device they placed on her hair clip and was kept after Michelle was buried.

"We can wire you now and you can adjust it when you get back." Gibbs handed her a pack as they gathered and headed back upstairs.

"Alright, let's get this done." Ziva sighed as they went into MTAC where they would use a technician to set them up since McGee and Abby were out of commission temporarily.

"You think you can do this?" Gibbs asked as Alex lifted up her shirt to be wired.

"I have to." Taking in a deep breath as his fingers brushed against her abdomen, she felt chills go up her spine.

"Last chance to back out."

"When this is over, you owe me dinner." That had gotten Ziva's attention as she got the technician to focus on the computer instead of them.

"Why?"

"Because, for once I want to give the orders." She smirked.

"We will see." Gibbs chuckled.

"Saturday night." She refused to let him argue.

"Here are your keys." Ziva tossed them to Alex, who caught them.

"It's time to rock and roll." It was a no or never deal and Alex was not about to let Vance deem the mission too dangerous.

"Tony is going to meet us at the park a block away from her apartment." Ziva stated as she flipped her cell phone closed.

"I want everybody to look alive. What about McGee, Abby, and Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"They have been moved to a secure area." Ziva added as she texted Tony back. "Ducky has been giving the doctors orders and Abby has been driving McGee crazy apparently."

"Let's do this for the team." Alex nodded as they walked out of MTAC and headed downstairs to the elevator to go to the parking lot.

"Good luck, you know the word. Say it and we will be in." Gibbs entailed.

"See you guys later." Alex waved as she headed to the parking lot.

She got in Gibbs' car and headed back to her apartment feeling slightly strange that she was coming back alone. Last time she was at her apartment there were three other agents sleeping on the ground and a lab technician in the bed. Unlocking the door, she looked down to see she was still in Gibbs' clothing. Tossing the keys aside, she spun around to lock the door behind her as she turned on the lights to her apartment. It was exactly as she had left it. Installing the mini device on her lamp, she looked around for some tell tale sign of him. She felt naked without her gun which was still in Gibbs' bedroom drawer. Walking back to her bedroom, she pulled out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. It was about time she was able to wear her own clothing.

"Not so fast Madeline," She heard the familiar voice behind her as she slipped on her jeans.

"I figured you show up. You have two choices; shoot me or get the hell out so I can change." She turned to face him.

"Why so hostile?"

"You tried to blow me and McGee up and then you tried to kill Ziva. I don't take lightly to almost being killed or my friends being threatened." She pointed to her face. "I get enough bruises on my own. I don't need your help."

"I want you to come with me." He gestured for her to come out of her bedroom.

"Why?"

"So I can show you something."

"Well, then you can wait out in the living room. I need to change."

"No, I will wait here while you change."

"This is not a free show. Get the hell out of my room."

"I want to make sure you are not wired." He moved closer.

"Get out." She sneered as he stepped closer to her.

"Then I will change you myself." Pushing her backwards, he wrestled with her until he had her pinned to the bed.

"Castration," It was an empty threat she had already used on DiNozzo.

"Be nice," He said as he ripped off Gibbs' shirt and tossed it aside. "Sleeping with your boss or you just enjoy his clothing?"

"Well if I had time to come and get my own clothing I would."

She remained silence as his eyes roamed over her body. Her cheeks flushed red before she turned her head sideways to look away. "What is this, my dear?" His finger traced along the edge of her bra, finding a small black microphone very well hidden.

"You didn't expect me to be unprepared did you?" She watched him remove the wire before allowing her to get up. Pulling her black t-shirt on, she turned around to face the wall. When she turned around, their eyes met one another.

"See anything you like?" She asked as she checked her pocket to see if she had left her pocket knife in it. Damn it, she must have put it in her purse.

"You are a very beautiful woman Madeline." The compliment made her feel disgusting rather than admired.

"You are a very stupid man Michael," She smiled as he tugged her forward. "You're not going to get out of this. What is your end game? Is there really one? Why don't you kill me now and move on? Take me instead of Ziva, she's suffered enough. My death would hang over her and Gibbs' head for the rest of their careers. That's much better revenge than death."

Pushing away from him she went over to her bed. If there was anything she learned from her mother it was to always have back up. Underneath her bed was not only her boots, but her unregistered gun. Grabbing her boots and gun, he allowed her to pause to put her boots on, not noticing the gun she tucked in the boot.

"Where are we going?" Alex grabbed her phone, tossing it up in the air before she caught it.

"Leave that here." He said as he walked out of her bedroom, expecting her to follow him. As he turned and started to walk, she bent over pretending that she set it down on the night stand. Following him into the hallway and main living room she slyly stuck the phone down her shirt into her bra. "Let's go." His command seemed more insistent than before.

"Calm down," She rolled her eyes as she followed him downstairs and outside. "My offer still stands."

"Get in the car,"

"So much for manners." She commented as she got in and he drove her away.


	14. Last Flight, Last Fight

"Leave that here." He said as he walked out of her bedroom, expecting her to follow him. As he turned and started to walk, she bent over pretending that she set it down on the night stand. Following him into the hallway and main living room she slyly stuck the phone down her shirt into her bra. "Let's go." His command seemed more insistent than before.

"Calm down," She rolled her eyes as she followed him downstairs and outside. "My offer still stands."

"Get in the car,"

"So much for manners." She commented as she got in and he drove her away.

Chapter Fourteen

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked as they walked into an empty studio that was on the top floor of an old apartment complex. They had ridden over on his crotch rocket, leaving her with little room to move about.

"I have some things to show you." He led her inside and closed the door behind them before he turned on the lights.

"What?"

"Give me your weapon." He held his hand out as if he knew he'd receive something.

"What weapon?" Turning to face him, her eyes caught sight of the moon outside, distracting her slightly. Full moon…when all the idiots came out. Turning her attention back to him, she watched as an angered expression crossed his face.

"God damnit." He slammed her against the wall as his hand searched her. "Can you ever just listen?"

"No, I'm telling you there is no weapon." Smacking his hand away as it went between her legs, he finished his search slightly defeated.

"Come here," Taking her by the hand he led her back to another room.

She waited from him to turn on the lights in the room she was taken into but he didn't. It took her a few seconds before she realized what type of room. Her eyes glanced at the walls of the dark room. There were pictures hanging everywhere. Without his acknowledgement, she walked forward and peered at the pictures. Looking down at her shirt, she felt her phone vibrate against her skin.

"Boss we got a problem," Tony called Gibbs as they remained station outside of the complex Michael had taken Alex into.

"Yes DiNozzo?" Gibbs had left his car and was sitting on the roof top of the adjacent building roof top. His sniper rifle was pointed at the suite Michael had taken Alex into as he waited for a clear shot.

"Ziva just went over to the hospital." He sighed. "Abby is gone."

"What?" He yelled.

"She went for coffee." Tony replied. "… she has yet to return."

"Tell Ziva to get Vance to the hospital to watch McGee. I want you and Ziva back here now. I'm not waiting for Alex's signal anymore we need to get in there." Folding up the rifle, he broke into a sprint as he headed back downstairs to load up the rifle and grab his six hour.

"Not bad," She looked at the photos of herself, McGee, Abby, Tony, Gibbs, and Ziva. There were even pictures of her mother hanging on another wall across from a man's photo. "Is this him?"

"That is my father."

"My mother's murderer." She took the picture off the wall. "Is this all you wanted to show me? Some photos?"

"You haven't seen them all." He pointed to another wall.

"Are these pictures of you?" She joked before walking over to look at them.

Her eyes scanned over the pictures, they had just recently been developed. Looking closer she realized it was photos of Abby. She was lying, tied to a bed and blindfolded. Spinning around, Alex turned to see a smile on his face. The photo dropped from her hand as she realized she must have gotten a message from one of the team.

"Where is she?"

"You mean that doesn't look familiar?" He pointed to one picture in particular.

"How did you?" She looked at him as she took down another photo. "She was at the hospital not even an hour ago."

"It's not that hard to draw her out when she is worried about you." He kept his hands in his pocket as he leaned against the wall.

"Fucking bastard," Ramming into him, she slammed him against the wall. "You tied her up and left her in a closed coffin."

"She only has about an hour of air left when she wakes up."

"I will kill you if you don't let her go." She slammed her fist into his gut before going for a face shot. He grabbed her fist, clenching it in her hand. "Kill me instead. You're an idiot if you do not see the logic in my rationalization."

"I have no reason to kill you. I plan on killing her and all the others. They condemned my father and allowed it."

"So why take me along for the ride? This is my punishment too?"

"Not yet," He spun her around, pushing her against the wall. "My father took particular interest in Caitlin. I can see why with such beauty and I can see her in you. You can come with me." His hand reached up and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Over my dead body."

"Not yet,"

"What do you want?" Struggling against him, she could feel his breath on the nape of her neck as she turned to look away.

"I want you to come with me to Israel. I will allow you to call Gibbs and tell him where Abby is once we leave for the airport."

"Fine," She pushed him away. "But, you leave the others alone."

"We can continue our bargain later." He smiled. "I'd want a little more from you if you want them to live."

"What further revenge do you need?"

"This is revenge enough for now." Grabbing her by the arm, he dragged her out to the main room. "Once we are in Israel I will leave them to the others."

"What others?"

"You can't think I am the only one who wants to kill Agent Gibbs?"

"But you will lay off of them if I come with you?"

"Yes," He ran a hand through her hair.

"Fine," She looked away.

"Then we must go, or we will miss our flight."

"I want my phone call." She put her hand out as they walked to the car.

"Here," He handed it to her so she could dial Gibbs' number.

"Gibbs," He answered.

"Abby is locked in her coffin. Go to her now." Alex rambled. "He is no longer a threat. Tell the team to back off and head back to the agency."

"Madeline I'm not letting you go." He managed to say before she hung up on him.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs' ordered as Tony answered the phone. "Get to Abby now. She is locked in her coffin. I am following him now, looks like they are headed to the airport."

"Yes boss," Tony answered as he hung up the phone and drove off into the distance towards Abby's apartment.

"Ziva," Gibbs' spoke into the phone. "I'm coming to get you."

"Right," Hanging up the phone, she ran outside after giving Vance the keys.

Gibbs pulled up aside of the door and waited for a brief second for her to get in. Taking off, he quickly briefed her as they followed the transmitting signal from Alex's hair pin. Somehow they managed to get a signal off of her phone too. Perhaps he had allowed her to keep it on her.

"This is completely pointless." Alex chided.

"What?"

"You originally planned to kill us all in revenge. But, instead you end up kidnapping me when you had plenty of opportunities to kill the others."

"Would you prefer I kill you?" He put the gun to her forehead as he turned down a dirt road. An image of her mother flashed before her. Her mother had no warning before she was shot at least Madeline would have that chance now.

"You had Abby right there," She said, leaving the gun go unnoticed.

"Call me forgiving." He shrugged. "I have other plans."

"You were the one sending me those letters all these years."

"Yes,"

"Why didn't you kill me then?"

"Because, I was not in the states then and I had no use for you dead. Also, I knew you would eventually run to NCIS." He put the gun back down at his side. "Abby was innocent in the process it is Gibbs and Ziva I want. Abby will suffice as a distraction for your Agents DiNozzo and McGee."

"Are you alright Abby?" DiNozzo asked as he pulled her up and out of the coffin, untying her. She nodded as she stood up and they both headed out of the apartment and to the car. He wasn't letting Abby out of his sight until this was cleared up. As they both got into the car Tony turned the car around and headed towards the airport. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," She rubbed her head. "Except I feel like I'm on a really bad trip."

"What?"

"What ever he drugged me with, it's still working."

"Coffee?" He suggested as he lifted his cup out of the holder.

"No, I'm good." She pushed it away. "Where is Alex?"

"That's who we're trying to get back."

"He has her?"

"Yes," He answered before Abby smacked the back of his head.

"You guys are terrible at protection."

"Sorry?"

"Sorry isn't good enough Tony, get Alex back."

"That's what we're doing or at least trying to do." His phone vibrated as Ziva called with an update of where Alex could be headed.

"Where are we going?" Alex rested her head against the window as her hand slid down her leg towards her boot.

"For a ride,"

"On a plane?" Looking out the window, she noticed they were pulling up to an airplane hanger.

"How else do you expect to get home Madeline?"

"Drive this car back there,"

"Such sarcasm, this will not do." Getting out of the car, he walked around the car to her side.

Locking the door, she reached across and locked his side. He banged on the window as she leaned over the seat and pulled down a handful of wires from underneath the steering wheel. This would buy them sometime until she had a plan figured out.

"Madeline, open the door." He continued to bang on the door getting ready to pull out his gun to shoot the glance.

"No," She found the two wires she needed.

Just as she cut the two wires and went to put them against one another he managed to find the key. Luckily it wasn't an automatic so she had time while he put the key in the lock to unlock it. Just as she got the car to start the passenger door opened. Two arms wrapped around her waist before she could put the car in gear. Damn it. She was so close and now she was being yanked away.

"Let go," She kicked out as he hauled her out of the car and onto the ground.

"Madeline, you must learn to listen." Grabbing a handful of her hair he pulled her to her feet before grasping her arm with his hand. "I will not tolerate a disobedient wife." He dragged her towards the hanger, not noticing the car lights in the distance.

"DiNozzo, get over to the hanger. Her cell phone signal has her stopped there." Gibbs said over the phone as he pulled down the dirt road. Hanging up the phone, he looked over to Ziva.

"Gibbs," She acknowledged.

"I want you to wait outside in case he does run." He ordered.

"But Gibbs,"

"No buts Ziva, I want you and Tony to hang back. I'm going to take care of this." He increased his speed as they got closer.

"If I see him again I'm going to Taz him," Abby put her hairs into pigtails as Tony sped up to catch up to Gibbs.

"Calm down Abbs," Tony chuckled as he got to the dirt road a car length behind Ziva and Gibbs.

"He scratched my coffin and broke my leg lamp."

"They are both replaceable."

"No, I made that coffin from scratch Tony," She pouted.

"I will help you make a new one."

"Thank you," Smiling, she reached in her bag and pulled out a gun.

"Where did you get that?" He looked to the side at it.

"Gun shop?"

"Why do you have it?"

"You can never be too careful. This wouldn't have been the first time I've brushed with death."

"Put that away before Gibbs sees that," Looking ahead he could see Gibbs' brake lights coming on as they prepared to get into position.

"They will be here soon." Alex crossed her arms and leaned against the small plane as she waited for the right time. They had to bring him in alive. The Director would settle for no less unless he posed a major threat to one of them.

"What are you talking about?" He grabbed two bags from the trunk and tossed them into the plane.

"Gibbs," She chirped as he smirked at her.

"They were not following us." His concentration was elsewhere as he came down the stairs of the plane.

"Do you enjoy the fact that you are wrong?" Her commentary was never filtered.

"How is it possible?"

"Phone," As he walked over to the car, she walked up the stairs and grabbed one of the bags. She was always curious it was a trait she had since she was a child. Tearing it open, she realized that she was his ticket to safety. "I would have never taken you to be a drug trafficker."

Throwing the bag down onto the ground, the contents spilled out on the concrete floor below as she descended the stairs to kick open on of the bags of white cocaine. He rushed over and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her away from the merchandise. Taking her legs out from underneath her, she hit the ground hard. Her body froze for a second as she tried to recover her breath. Once she was able to recover, he had gathered the packets of drugs and shoved them back into the bag.

"Time to go my dear," He tossed the bag back in the plane and she stood up.

"I don't think so." She struck at him, but he dodged her. Pulling out the gun, he pointed it at her as if it were going to stop her.

"We are not here to play games. Now, get in the plane."

"I'll make a deal with you. You put down the gun and fight me like a man."

"When I win?"

"If you win, I will get on the plane and say nothing."

"Fine Madeline, you wish to do this? I thought we had a deal. You came with me and I gave you your little friends alive." He put the gun in his belt before stepping closer to her. "Let's go."

"If I win, my friends stay alive and I stay here with them. You go to prison and I'll try to visit on holidays. Let's dance," She smirked. "I always wanted to say that."

He took another step forward as she remained where she was. She realized that he wasn't going to make the first move so she would have to. Looking around the warehouse, there wasn't much she could use as a make shift weapon except the gun in her boot and that was her last resort. His face showed nothing as he stepped closer to her. He knew that she wouldn't make the first move either.

"Give me your phone," Finally, he took the first swing straight for her face.

"Come get it," Ducking out of the way, she missed him by an inch as she attempted a jab.

She managed to spin around to get behind him. Grabbing his wrist she attempted to twist his arm behind his back like she had done to Tony only a few months ago. She had him pinned for a second before he wrapped his leg around hers, knocking them both to the ground. His elbow slammed into her rib cage as they hit the ground. There was nothing like concrete to break a person's fall.

"I was waiting to do this until we got on the plane." He slammed her back down on the ground. His hands grasped at her shirt and she scratched him causing his arms to bleed. Slapping his face, she couldn't catch him off guard.

"Get off," She managed to wiggle free as he tore her shirt, exposing her bra.

"Found it," He spotted the phone's location as she pulled her shirt semi closed.

"You aren't getting it." As he stepped forward she faked a punch before kicking out and hitting him high up on the thigh. "You owe me a new shirt."

"Watch it Madeline." He warned her as he jabbed her with his elbow in her back. She was stalling for time now. It was all a matter of time.

"Ziva, you and Tony take the two sides. Go." Gibbs instructed as they congregated outside.

"What about me?" Abby whispered.

"Stay in the car," Gibbs ordered.

"No fun Gibbs, no fun." She pouted.

"Not unless she can be a distraction boss," Tony pointed out.

"Alright Abbs, you want to help?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes sir,"

"Don't call me sir." He looked back at her.

"Yes ma'am," She saluted him.

"When you hear me say go, I want you to get in the car, turn it on and send it into the building."

"Cool," She smiled.

"But, ditch the car before it goes through the door slot." He warned her as the rest of the team was sent in their directions.

"You son of a bitch," Alex punched him in the jaw. "I am sick of you threatening me and my friends."

"And your lover?" He caught her wrist and pinned it above her head kissing her before she could stop him.

"Fuck you," She pushed away, but he slammed her back against the plane. It was time to bring out the gun. Dirty fighting was not above her at this point. He had become a threat whether Vance liked it or not.

"Such a dirty mouth for such a beautiful woman." He leaned in and kissed her on the neck again.

"I can't wait to stand behind Ducky while he is autopsying your body." She smiled.

"That's better, less profanity." He smirked as he leaned in to kiss her again, but as he leaned in she slammed her forehead into his causing him to step back. Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to clear her vision. "Time for this to end," Taking his gun out, he hit her on the head with the butt of his gun, sending her to the ground.

"NCIS, drop your weapon!" Gibbs yelled as he stepped out into the open.

"Drop your weapon or she dies." He kept one gun on her and the other pointed at Gibbs. "Madeline, get up and get on the plane."

"I have a shot Gibbs," Ziva said into the headset.

"I got a shot too." Tony added.

"Wait," He whispered as Alex stood up and walked towards the plane. "You are not taking her unless you take me."

"Can't do that Gibbs," He shook his head as he backed up the stairs. "You should tell your agents to hide better."

Firing two shots, Michael was able to hit Tony both times. Ziva froze for a second before firing, making her shot hit the plane instead. Gibbs dashed after him as he attempted to close the stairs. Ziva ran around and entered from the front of the building. Opening fire on the front windows, she managed to crack one. Whoever was in the cockpit couldn't fly properly with a damaged window.

"Ziva get Tony," Gibbs ordered.

"Landing gear," She pointed out as the plane started to move forward.

"Already on it." It was a stretch but he was just able to sneak into the bottom of the plane through the landing gear opening.

"Gibbs, there is two others flying," Ziva noted as she ran over to Tony. "Tony,"  
"I'm okay, just sore." Tony sat up, rubbing his chest.

"Good thing you had some padding." She patted his stomach.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Perhaps," Helping Tony to his feet they ran out to the car as Abby started it. The car chased the plane as it headed for the run way.

"Agent Gibbs, how did I know?" Michael was standing towards the front of the plane with Alex lying at his feet. She opened her eyes, but made no movement except for her hand that slowly crept down towards her boot.

"Let's settle this." Gibbs stated as Madeline's gun was pulled out.

"I'm afraid you will not be the survivor." As Michael lifted his gun about to fire as Alex laid back on her back and fired a round from her pistol. He was hit in the shoulder as a misfire went off from his gun. Gibbs fired a fatal shot in reaction and sent Michael's body to the ground. Michael toppled down just missing Madeline as she rolled to the side and got up.

"Stop the plane," He ordered as he reloaded his gun.

"NCIS, stop this plane now!" She shouted as she busted open the door to the cockpit.


	15. After math

Chapter 15

"Madeline," Gibbs called out as her eyes fluttered open.

Looking around, she noticed she was back in the hospital room with McGee in the bed next to her.

"Now what?" She sighed, trying to sit up to see Gibbs sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Don't you ever do that again."

"I don't need a lecture Gibbs." She sat up and looked over to McGee.

Both of them were being discharged. Closing the curtain around her, she got out of the bed and changed. When she opened the curtain back up, Gibbs and McGee were standing by the door.

"Am I that slow of a dresser?" She asked.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Gibbs tilted his head for her to follow.

"Shouldn't we go back to the office? I want to see how Abby is and I have a report to finish." She walked toward the other way.

"Madeline." He sighed.

"What?"

"Let's go." Gibbs beckoned.

"Fine," As the sliding door opened, they all stepped through.

Reaching over, she gave McGee a hug. He patted her on the back while trying to stay stable on his crutches. Abby arrived shortly after they walked outside. She ran out of the car and pulled Madeline into a warm embrace before moving onto Gibbs and finally McGee.

"Abby," Gibbs beckoned her over to him.

"Yes ma'am?" Abby smiled.

"Don't ever leave without telling us where you are going." Madeline finished what Gibbs was going to say.

"So if I want to go to the bathroom?" She started to ramble. "Must I call you to let you know? Or should I do one of those sign in sheets like they used to do in high school? I didn't like to do those they were never fun."

"You know what I mean Abbs." He kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Goodnight Abby." Madeline smiled.

"See you tomorrow." She helped McGee into the car before they drove off.

Gibbs took Madeline by the arm and led her to his truck. They rode back to his house in silence. He waited until she walked inside before he locked the door. It was the first time he locked the door since his wife and daughter had been murdered.

"Now what?" Madeline turned around to face him.

"What?" Gibbs stepped towards her, closing the distance between them.

His hand reached up and cupped her cheek while his finger ran over her bruise. Memories of Shannon came to his mind. And, as he looked into Madeline's eyes he could see Kate. It was his fault his wife was murdered and it was his fault Kate was murdered.

He didn't want to go through it again. He didn't want to feel the pain of loss, but there was something about Madeline that he couldn't let go of. There had to be some way to keep her safe.

"Is this the time where you say we need to talk? I mean I know I am a handful getting kidnapped and almost killed but I promise I am worth it." She smiled as his hand dropped back down to his side.

"I want you to stay with me." He whispered.

"You mean it?" A simple nod was all she was given. "Even though I am half your age?" She got a small smirk from him.

"But, you must promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You quit the job." He wasn't going to deal with an office romance gone wrong.

"Thanks for the ride Abby." McGee opened the door to the car.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked him.

"Going to my apartment?"

"No, I am going to get your stuff and then you are coming home with me."

"Abby I don't think that is necessary."

"Until you are healed, you are staying with me."

"Why?"

"What happens if you fall or if you hurt yourself again. Or, if a guy comes and tries to steal something or kidnap you."

"He kidnapped you not me Abs,"

"Still Tim," She put her hand on top of his. "I want you to stay with me."

"What!" Stepping away from him Madeline shook her head. "You want me to leave NCIS?"

"No, I will find you a desk job a couple floors up or down."

"Why?" She laughed. "After everything that's happened I think I should remain in the field and with friends and…you."

"I can't lose you Madeline." His voice raised slightly.

"You're asking me to basically stay in a small protective box."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's that or this ends."

"So you are making me chose right now?"

"Yes,"

She turned around and stared at the wall, trying to gather her thoughts. A minute later she turned around, their eyes locking. Her steps towards him were slow and small. She stopped as their bodies touched. Rising up onto her toes, she placed a light kiss on his lips. He could see the struggle in her eyes.

"You know I chose you."

"I was hoping you would say that."

Sweeping her up into his arms he carried her back into the bedroom.

"You do realize you are committing to a relationship?"

"Yes,"

"Are you alright with that?" She ran a hand through his hair as he laid down next to her on the bed.

"What are you trying to say?"

"You were never one for relationships…or long ones I should say."

"I was married."

"Four times," She smiled.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"I am just telling you now that if you choose me that you are stuck with me. I don't do short term."

"I'll take you up on that offer." He flicked off the light before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

"I love you Jethro."

"I love you too."

Thank you guys for all the comments! I am glad you like the story! I have more to come with a new plot and what I think should happen with this whole season ending business. So, hang in there I am going to try for a new chapter every week to every other week!


	16. Friendly Encounters

Thank you to all those who left a comment!!! I can tell you… if I was Madeline…I would hate having a desk job.

Madeline walked back to her desk, which happened to be a floor below where she wanted to be. She had been behind the desk for nearly a year and she still refused to answer the phone call, at least when it was from Gibbs. Sitting down, she looked at the picture that sat on her desk. Abby had managed to snap a picture of Madeline and Gibbs together.

"Agent Todd," A man stood in front of her desk, snapping his fingers at her.

"Continue to do that and I will break your fingers."

"You're wanted by the director."

"Vance?"

"Do we have any other?"

"Alright." She sighed, waited for him to leave, and then headed to the elevator to go upstairs.

She tapped her foot as she waited to reach the top floor. Walking into Vance's office, she was reminded of the first time she met Gibbs. It was in the same office that she was standing in now. As the door shut behind her, she looked around to see a number of files spread across the table behind her.

"Director," She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to speak.

"How's desk life downstairs?"

"Fine,"

"How are things with you and Agent Gibbs?" He was chewing on his usual toothpick.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She shrugged.

"How long is it going to take to get any of you to accept me," He chuckled.

"Once you quit."

"That will not be for quite some time, so you better get used to me."

"Again, I ask, what do you want?"

"Has Gibbs told you anything pertaining to the team?"

"Get to the point director,"

"I want you to tell me what Ziva is doing."

"What?"

"Officer David… I want you to spend more time with her."

"I'm not going to spy on a friend or coworker."

"You better well or else you won't be working on any floor of this building."

"Always with the threats director," She headed to the door. "I thought you were above that." Walking back outside, she slammed the door behind her.

She took the stairs back down to hear Ziva and Tony's voices clearly arguing. As she walked into the mix they all watched as she took a seat behind Gibbs' desk.

"Probie," Tony smiled.

"Tony, nice to see you." Madeline sneered, slapping the back of his head as she passed him.

"What was that for?" He rubbed his head.

"For calling me Probie," She smiled. "How have you been McGee?"

"Good, off my crutches and almost healed." He looked down at his cast.

"Dinner tonight?" Ziva asked Madeline.

"The usual time?" She acknowledged.

"Yes,"

"Am I invited?" Tony asked.

"No," Both Madeline and Ziva shook their head.

Ziva's personal cell phone rang, silencing them all. They all watched as she answered; keeping her voice to a whisper. Tony's ears immediately perked up as he moved to sit on the front of his desk rather than behind it. Madeline watched as McGee rubbed his face, knowing this would not turn out well.

"Who was that?" Tony asked as Ziva hung up.

"None of your business." She refused to look at him.

"A boyfriend."

"No,"

"A lover?"

"No Tony,"

"Then a love interest." Ziva and Tony continued to go back and forth as Tony pried.

"Michael is just a friend." She slammed her hand down on the desk to get him to stop.

"Michael killed one of our agents."

"By accident Tony," She stood up and walked around her desk.

"Or so he says," Tony's smug look remained even after Ziva smacked him.

"Tony, when I want you in my personal business I will let you know." She stepped closer to him, glaring.

"So McGee," Madeline said loud enough to break Tony and Ziva up. "How is the new book coming?"

"What are you going to call it now McGeek, deep seven." Tony sat back down behind his desk.

"Yes, because you will need to add Madeline to the book." Ziva added.

"Or," He smirked. "I will call it deep six and just kill off a certain character."

"You can't kill me off, I mean my character, he is the best looking in the book."

"Actually, I think L.J. Tibbs is." Madeline winked. She knew that they all knew something was going on between the two of them.

"No, he's too old." Ziva shook her head.

"Well we can still kill him off." Madeline looked to Tony.

"You cannot kill him off, I mean what ever would officer Officer Lisa do?" Tony asked.

"She would find someone much stronger, smarter, and better looking." Ziva replied.

"So wait McGoogle, you are admitting the book is based off us?" Tony changed the subject of Ziva's love life.

"No Tony, I'm just thinking out loud." McGee brushed him off.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs walked into the conversation, looking directly at Madeline.

"I'm visiting." She stood up.

"Shoo," He ushered her back to the elevator.

"Going back down," She smiled.

"To your desk?" He stuck his hand in the way of the doors so they wouldn't close.

"Like I said, I'm going back downstairs." She smiled as the doors closed.

She stopped one floor below to visit Abby in the lab. It was true; she missed working in the field. As she walked closer to the lab, she could hear Abby's music blasting. Walking into the lab, she stopped in the door way to see Abby dancing around in front of her computer.

"Gibbs I got nothing for you yet." Abby spun around to see Madeline standing there. "Maddie!"

"Hey Abby how are you?"

"Good, how are you?"

"Hating being behind that stupid desk," She sighed as she sat down.

"Well you are always welcome down here."

"I know that, but I am being watched."

"Gibbs?"

"Yes…like a hawk." Taking a sip of Abby's drink, she spun around in the chair. "I think he is afraid I'm going to get hurt if I am near him."

"He did that after Kate- I mean your mom died."

"Was he ever like that when you two were together?"

"We were never really together." Abby tried to reason.

"Hey, what's going on with Ziva?" She thought back to what Vance wanted her to do.

"What do you mean?"

"She seems distant."

"Isn't that what Ziva is always like?"

"Yes, but who is this Michael guy."

"I can't tell you…but what I can tell you is… Tony is having me try and find out everything about him."

"I'm going over there tonight to see what's going on."

"Does Gibbs know?"

"No, and don't tell him. It wasn't my idea it is Vance's."

"What does Vance want with her? Is he going to tear the team apart again? Because, if so I am quitting, I can't go through that again."

"Calm down Abby," Madeline laughed, pulling Abby into a light hug. "As far as I know… you guys are staying where you are."

"I wish you would just come back."

"Well I could, but that means we would no longer be "a we"." She shook her head.

"Where are you going, you just got here?" Abby pouted as Madeline stood up and headed to the door.

"I'm going to pop in and see Ducky before heading back to my…dungeon."

"It can't be that bad."

"The guy across from me picks his nose."

"That's not as bad as my one ex-boyfriend who use to…"

"Abby, don't want to know. I want to keep my lunch down." Madeline cut Abby off.

"You're starting to sound like him. Except, Gibbs would say…" She made a face. "Abby! Don't want to know."

"He squints more." Madeline pointed out before she walked out into the hallway and headed to the elevator.

She went downstairs to see if Ducky was in autopsy. Walking in as the doors slid open; she realized that the room was empty. There was a male's body left on the table which meant Ducky would have to return at sometime. Sitting down, she played with her phone as she waited.

Putting her phone back down, she stood up and walked over to the body. Flipping open the file, she skimmed through Ducky's notes. When she looked up at his face there was something that was familiar about him. It was then she realized that this was one of the agents that had been murdered by Mossad.

Closing the file, she allowed her eyes to wander over the body. It was always so interesting how Ducky could cut apart a person and know their life story. Turning around, she spotted Ducky in the doorway, smiling at her. Walking over to him, she gave him a gentle hug.

"Ah, Madeline my dear, how are you?"

"I'm great Ducky, how are you?"

"Although I always enjoy your company, you might want to head back."

"Why?"

Because I found something in autopsy which means Jethro will be here momentarily." He spoke too late.

Gibbs walked into autopsy wearing his traditional tan suit. Madeline gave Ducky a troubled look before trying to slink towards the door. Just as Gibbs went to pass her he reached out, grabbed her arm, and pulled her along with him over to the body.

"What did you find Duck?" He questioned as he released her arm.

"You're timing is impeccable Jethro." Ducky commented as he opened the file.

"To the point Duck," He smiled.

"There are markings on his body to suggest that he was tortured pre-mortem."

"You don't think they are defensive wounds?" Madeline questioned.

"My dear, years of experience tells me this man had no chance. Plus, there are markings around his wrists and ankles to suggest he was tied to something." He shut the file and handed it to Gibbs.

"Good work Duck," Gibbs put the file down on the table before he turned and walked toward the door.

Madeline hoped he would just walk out the door and leave her with Ducky. However, she didn't hear the doors slide open so she turned around. There Gibbs stood, beckoning her forward with his glare alone. She quickly said goodbye to Ducky before running after Gibbs to the elevator.

Stepping into the elevator she tucked her hands into the back pockets of her black slacks. They stood in silence as the doors shut and it was then that her hand shot out. Flipping the stop button, she watched as he turned to face her.

"Listen, I am dying down there. I had to come see everyone."

"I wasn't going to say anything." He smirked.

"No, but you were giving me that scolding look." She pointed out.

"Are you sure that's the look you saw?" He backed her up so her back pressed against the cool metal wall.

"What other look would it be?" She slyly replied, pulling on his suit jacket to bring him closer.

"What are you doing up here in the first place?" He whispered in her ear before placing a kiss at the nape of her neck.

"I knew there was an ulterior motive." Pushing him lightly away, she restarted the elevator. "I will be home late tonight; I'm going to Ziva's."

"You're not going alone." The doors opened to her floor.

"Stop being over protective," She stepped off the elevator. "I'll see you later tonight." Waiting until the doors closed, she headed back to her desk to finish the rest of the day's work.


	17. The Eye Before the Storm

"Stop being over protective," She stepped off the elevator. "I'll see you later tonight." Waiting until the doors closed, she headed back to her desk to finish the rest of the day's work.

"Hey," Madeline smiled as Ziva opened the door to her apartment.

Walking in, Madeline put the dessert she brought on the counter before taking a seat at the table. Ziva poured her a glass of wine before sitting down across from her. Taking a sip from her glass, Madeline looked around the room to see if she noticed any differences about it.

"How are things going with you and Tony?" She broke the silence.

"What things?"

"Last time I saw you two, he couldn't keep his eyes off of you." She smiled.

"Tony can't keep his eyes off of any woman." She snapped.

"Did you two have a falling out?" Ziva was always a hard person to read, but her body language was slowly giving her away.

"I don't want to talk about Tony." She stood up and went back into the kitchen as Madeline stood up and walked around the room.

"Is this a picture of you as a child?" Madeline picked up a picture that was sitting on the table beside the couch. It had three small children in the picture.

"Yes," Ziva walked into the living room and took the picture from Madeline's hand and put it back down on the table. "That is me and Ari."

"I wish things turned out differently."

"What happened is in the past." Ziva sighed.

"Who is the third in the picture?"

"It is a friend." Ziva led her back to the table before returning to the kitchen.

"Is he cute?" Madeline chuckled.

"Michael is just a friend." She returned with dinner and placed it in the middle of the table next to the salad.

"You know if things don't work out with Tony you could always go for Michael."

"What are you trying to say?" Ziva put her silverware down. "What did Tony tell you?"

"Nothing," She spoke calmly. "What's wrong?"

"I do not like to be interrogated."

"I was just making conversation. It's been awhile since I've seen you. Plus, working a floor below sucks."

"Be lucky you are working there."

"Jethro doesn't want me working there at all."

"What case are you working on?"

"Nothing, just doing data analysis, so catch me up to speed on this new case."

"Which?"

"The one dealing with the dead NCIS agent."

"I am not at liberty to discuss the case."

"Oh come on, I've seen the body."

"They do not know who it is."

"I thought they had a suspect."

"They are wrong."

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" Madeline tried to sound concerned more than nosey.

"Have you moved in with him yet?"

"What?"

"You and Gibbs…"

"Oh, its complicated. I have my apartment still, but I stay over at his place a lot."

"Do you think you two will last?"

"We shall see. I am a lot to handle." She chuckled, lightening the mood.

They continued to talk as they finished dinner. Just as they finished, Ziva's cell phone rang. Standing up, she walked over to the window as she answered her phone. Madeline listened closely to hear Ziva speaking in her native tongue. She waited for Ziva to end the call before standing up.

"Is everything alright?" Madeline asked, grabbing the dishes to take into the kitchen.

"I must go. You must leave. I am sorry to rush."

"Are you okay?"

"I must go." She ushered Madeline out of the kitchen.

"Do you want me to clean up? I can let myself out." She offered.

"Yes…fine." She ran over to the couch to get her coat before heading to the door.

"Be careful."

"Goodnight." Shutting the door, Madeline went back into the kitchen to finish the dishes before she did anything else.

Once everything was put away, she walked into the living room. There was something about Ziva that just wasn't right. Lifting up the picture, she studied it for a quick second before putting it back down. Her hands were quick to sift through the desk drawers before she moved on to the bedroom. It was the last place she would expect Ziva to go.

Just as she was to open Ziva's dresser drawer, she heard the door knob jiggle. Running out of the bedroom, she went back into the living room to listen closely. As the handle continued to jiggle she realized that it wasn't Ziva. Moving back against the wall, she soon realized she was unarmed. Of course, Jethro would never let her live this down.

Turning off the light, she listened as the door was successfully unlocked. As the door opened a dark figure stepped in. Whoever it was, it had to be male. He was definitely taller than her and had about fifty or more pounds on her. She waited as he stepped fully inside and closed the door.

His hand reached over to flick on the lights, which was where Madeline was. Grabbing him by the wrist, she twisted quickly until she had his hand pinned behind his back. He grunted as she slammed him against the wall. However, he reacted by pushing her backward causing her to hit a coffee table. She winced as the corner cut into her leg, but she held tightly.

He continued to push her backward until she ran into the couch. Before she had time to move, he slammed her back causing them to both tumble onto the couch. As she landed on her back, he landed on top of her before rolling off. His body rolled to the ground and soon she rolled on top of him. It was then as they met face to face, that they both stopped.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She smacked his arm.

"I could ask you the same question." He winked. "I knew you always wanted me."

"Tony," She growled.

"Right," He coughed. "Do you mind letting me up?"

"What are you doing here?" She refused to move.

"Checking something out," He replied.

"Why?"

"Gut instinct,"

"I hate this whole gut instinct bullshit." She rolled off of him, letting them both get up. "What are you looking for?"

"I don't know yet. I need evidence."

"Evidence of what?"

"I need DNA."

"You need to speak in full comprehending sentences." She shook her head. "Is this about the murder?"

"Yes, I have a feeling she knows who it is."

"Who?"

"Michael," He walked into the bedroom and over to the bed.

"So…ask her."

"I did."

"And?"

"She rejected the theory."

"Well then you should trust her."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I think she loves him."

It was then that everything started to click. The reason why Ziva didn't want to talk about her relationship with Tony, or talk about the picture, or about Michael, was because she was in touch with Michael. For once, Tony was right. Ziva was romantically involved with Michael. If she wasn't, she wouldn't have been so protective or defensive.

She watched as Tony bent down and began to search the pillows. He went over the bed and bedroom area. It wasn't until he found a few strands of hair that he turned off the light and headed into the living room. Madeline followed him back into the living room before chasing after Tony as he went to the door.

Grabbing the bag of evidence, she put it behind her back. It was just to keep it out of his reach for the moment. He closed the front door before turning to face her. There was a look of concern, hurt, and anger on his face.

"Tony, why are you doing this?"

"It is part of the case."

"Are you doing this to get into Ziva's personal life?"

"I am looking out for her."

"Tony, that's not what I mean."

"I am not doing it for that reason. I believe Michael purposely killed one of our agents."

"He isn't Ari." She sighed.

"You don't know that. Kate trusted Ari enough to not kill him and now she is dead."

"I realize that Tony," She felt a pang in her heart at the mention of her mother.

"I'm not letting Ziva make the same mistake."

"He loves her." She handed him the evidence.

"He is using her."

"It's not your call to make."

"It's going to be." Taking the small bag of evidence, he tucked it away in his pocket.

She watched him as he turned away and opened the door. This time she wasn't going to stop him. There was no stopping him. It was the first time she had seen him so passionate or fierce about something. Waiting for a moment, she went around the apartment and turned off all the lights. Making sure everything was in its place; she left the apartment and locked the door.

Walking back down the stairs, she went through the front doors of the building and out to the street. Her car was parked two blocks down. As she turned and headed toward the car, she felt a small wet drop on her scalp. Her first instinct was to pick up pace, but there was something about the light breeze and the drops that were starting to fall down. Allowing the rain to soak her, she slowed down her pace.

By the time she reached her car, her clothing was completely soaked through. Turning on the car, she looked at the clock on her stereo. It was already after midnight. Her first thought was to go to Jethro's but it was too late. He had to be asleep by now. His boats had all been finished, removed, and burned.

Instead of going to his house, she headed back to her own apartment. Thoughts ran through her mind, such as why Vance called on her. This was not her area of expertise. It was none of her business. Tony was the one who seemed to be handling everything. If anything, Vance should be weary of Tony's threats toward Michael.

Parking her car, she walked upstairs to her apartment. As she reached for her keys, she sighed. Tony was willing to kill for Ziva. Was Jethro willing to do the same for her? He had come for her when her life was in danger, but he would do that for anyone on his team. Walking into her apartment, she tossed her keys and bag aside.

Her jacket was the first thing off, followed by her soaked shoes and socks. As she pulled her wet shirt over her head, she stepped into the bedroom and bumped into something. Throwing the shirt aside, she realized what she had bumped into.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" She asked.

"I thought you were coming over?" He asked, his eyes roaming down over her body.

"When are you going to stop worrying about me? I can take care of myself." Brushing past him, she slipped off her jeans and tossed them into the laundry basket.

"What were you doing upstairs?" Jethro followed her as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Can I shower in peace?"

"Not without me," He smirked as she shook her head.

"Get out," Pushing him backward, she shut the bathroom door and showered quickly.

When she walked back out in a towel, she spotted him sitting on the side of the bed. She went and changed into her pajamas before going over to the bed. Clicking off the light, she laid down as he laid down beside her.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked, his hand running through her hair.

"I don't know what's going on. I'm not in the loop." She sighed.

"What happened today?"

"Vance wants me to keep on eye on Ziva."

"Why?"

"He wouldn't tell me. I don't know all what is going on, but I have a feeling it's not good."

"Why do you think that?"

"Aren't you the one who is always saying follow your gut instinct?"

"Stay out of it."

"Fine,"

"No argument?"

"I'm not going to argue." She rolled onto her other side, facing away from him.

"That's not what I was getting at." His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Goodnight Jethro."

"Come back." He rolled her onto her back. Lifting himself up, he leaned over her as their eyes met. "I want you to promise me."

"Promise you what?"

"That you won't get involved,"

"I won't unless it is necessary."

"Damn it, that's not what I want."

"You cannot shelter me forever."

He wish he could, because every time he looked in her eyes, he saw Kate's. He only saw the look on Kate's face as death washed over her. There was something about her that made him feel the need to keep her by him. It was exactly how he felt with Shannon. No, he wouldn't do it again. He didn't want marriage again. It just ruined things.

"I can try." Leaning down, he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Go to sleep."

"Why?"

"You need rest." She chuckled.

"Are you telling me I am getting old?"

"You said it, I didn't."

"We will see about that." Pulling the covers over them, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him against her in a heated embrace.


	18. Californ I A

Madeline woke up sick to her stomach. Running to the bathroom, she found herself gagging over the sink. Once her stomach settled, she sat down on the cold tile floor. Something wasn't right; she could sense it. Washing out her mouth and washing her face, she walked back into the bedroom to get dressed.

Most of her clothing was still here even though she spent most of her nights at Jethro's house. Grabbing a pair of white jeans and a black tee shirt, she quickly changed before slipping on her black boots. As she walked into the kitchen she grabbed her cell phone and flipped it open to call Gibbs. The call went straight to voicemail which was unusual for him. Running her hand through her hair, she made sure to lock the door on her way out.

As she got into the elevator, she felt sick again. She tried once more to call him, but still there was no answer. The doors opened as the elevator reached her floor. Stepping off, she walked over to her desk to see if there were any messages for her. For a moment she thought about going up there, but she best not.

The last thing she wanted to do was run into Vance and have to give him a full report. Picking up her line, she dialed autopsy. Ducky answered cheerfully and helped ease her feeling of distress. As far as he knew nothing was wrong. Hanging up the phone, she tried to settle her stomach before flipping through the file she had been working on the day before.

As the day continued on, she still felt uneasy. Dialing Ducky again, she called him down for lunch. An hour later, she and Ducky headed to the basement for terrible cafeteria food.

"You are absolutely glowing my dear," He commented as they walked along.

"I wouldn't know why."

"A woman in love perhaps?" He chuckled.

"Oh Ducky, you know you are the only love I have." Grabbing food from the counter, they walked to the back of the room to a small two seat table.

"I can see something is on your mind my dear," Ducky could always tell when something was bothering her.

"I would confuse you with a hypothetical situation, but I am sure you will soon understand what, or rather who, I am talking about." She shook her head.

"I am all ears. I shall not repeat a word."

"I don't understand why Ziva is pushing away from Tony. I know they both have strong feelings for one another, but she is seeing this Michael."

"Ah yes, I've heard about him. He has been causing quite a stir around here. He is the one being accused of murdering our agent."

"What do you think? Do you think he was the one who did it?"

"I have no doubt in my mind he had a hand in it, but that is just my personal opinion. Medically speaking, or I should say forensically speaking, I have no evidence to prove that. "

"Why is she pushing away from Tony?"

"Ah that's a very good question; no one can truly know what the heart is feeling." He danced around answering.

"Ducky,"

"I can make no conclusion, but as a woman you should be able to tell."

"I have a feeling it is because of her father and her brother. It's her only connection to home and stability."

"There you have it Madeline."

"What are Gibbs' thoughts on the matter?"

"That I cannot tell, I may be able to read people, but he is not one of them. Though, I can tell you I see something in him I have never seen."

"What? Is it something bad?"

"No, quite the contrary, I believe it is something good."

"Don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry, I just thought I would let you know considering it started once you came around."

"I think he sees mother in me."

"I believe so too."

"It worries me Ducky."

"What?"

"That he is always going to see my mother. He is always going to see him failing at protecting her. I feel that he is only trying to protect me, but he does it by keeping me at a distance."

"That has always been Jethro's way, even with Lt Mann."

"What happened with them?"

"They were both not interested in commitment." They both heard Ducky's pager going off. "Looks like duty is calling,"

"I'll walk back with you."

They walked back to the elevator and rode it a few floors up. Madeline was the first person to get off the elevator. She walked back to her desk as the doors closed and Ducky disappeared. The day went as it usually did. The files disappeared off her desk and put into the filing cabinet behind her. Looking at her phone, there was still no word from Jethro. He was most likely out working a case.

She missed those days. Even though she was only in the field a couple days, they held the most excitement. Looking up at the computer screen, she noticed the clock. It was already time to go. There was one more lead she wanted to check up on before she signed out for the day.

Scanning the room, she looked to see if anyone was around her. Once she knew she was for the most part alone, she began to search the computer. McGee was good, but all this desk time was making her just as good at hacking. Her first instinct was to hack Abby's computer, but she didn't want to send up any red flags. Instead, she got into Tony's computer to try and find what the results were.

It didn't take her long to find a hidden file on his computer with coded documents and picture files. As she fished through the photos she realized that they were of Ziva. She was with Michael in many of them. Shaking her head, she realized how deeply involved Tony was. Shutting down the computer, she checked her phone again before going to the elevator.

There was one last stop she wanted to make and that was to Abby's lab. She could get access to the entire photo database in seconds. Walking down the hallway to Abby's lab, she could see the door was shut. Pulling out her pocket knife, she knelt down and tried to unlock the door. After a minute of jimmying, she finally got the door open.

Carefully, she tried to recall where Abby left her traps. Madeline always believed herself to be paranoid with her own apartment, but Abby was worse. There was a small area of acid laid out that would leave a clear mark. Getting over to the computer, she put on a pair of latex gloves before getting online. Going to the log, she searched through Abby's recent checks.

There it was. Not only Abby had searched the database, but so had NCIS in Los Angeles. Clicking through the reports, she pulled up a quick picture. A picture of Michael flashed on the screen along with his travel visa and information. Printing out a copy, she logged out before leaving the lab. As she got in the elevator, she flipped through the pages.

She looked at the log to see who all searched Michael's picture. The first was Abby, who had forgotten to cover her tracks. She switched her attention to the other number. Crumbling up the paper she knew who the other person was. It was McGee. And if McGee was in Los Angeles, so was Gibbs. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed McGee's number knowing full well that Gibbs wouldn't answer his phone while at work.

"Hey Madeline, what's up?" McGee answered getting a strange look from Gibbs, who was sitting by the window looking out on the arriving planes.

"Where are you?" She snapped.

"Finishing a case." He replied nervously.

"That's not what I mean McGee,"

"We are in the airport on our way back from California."

"Is Gibbs with you?"

"Yes,"

"Bring him homely safely, you hear me?"

"Yes,"

"Can you get away from Gibbs?"

"Just a second I will see if they have a keychain for you." McGee walked away from the gate and to the small newspaper stand. He turned to make sure Gibbs wasn't behind him before continuing on his conversation.

"What's up?" McGee paged through a magazine.

"You did a search on Michael Rivkin, why?" She stopped the elevator; it was the only way to keep her privacy within the building.

"You know I can't tell you that."

"Tim, I'm not playing around. Why did you and Abby search him?"

"We think he has gone rogue. He closed all loose ends here." He walked further back into the stand away from the cashier. "I think he is in D.C. with Ziva."

"He is, at least he was last night."

"Does Gibbs know?" McGee pulled out his other cell phone and started to dial Ziva's number.

"No not yet, I want to make sure I clear all the information."

"What do I not know McGee?" Gibbs appeared behind Tim and took the phone from him.

"McGee?" She looked at the phone to make sure she wasn't disconnected.

"I thought I told you to let it go." Gibbs walked away from McGee.

"Boss I-" McGee tried to explain but was silenced by a smack to the back of his head.

"When were you going to tell me you were across the country?" Madeline tried to change the subject.

"What do you know that I don't?" Gibbs pressed.

"Rivkin, he is here in D.C." She knew she couldn't lie to him.

"I want you to go home, my home, and wait there until I get there. We will discuss this later." He ordered.

"Jethro," She realized he was already off the phone. "McGee?"

"We are boarding the plane." McGee was back on the phone.

"See you later," She hung up the phone before turning the elevator back on. She went back up to the main floor where she was once stationed.

Stepping into the dark room, she looked to see McGee's desk had been decorated. Abby was never one to decorate in such a manner, but it was her way of telling McGee she missed him. As she continued to walk over to Gibbs' desk, she looked to see Tony still at his desk. Smiling to herself, she walked over and sat on Ziva's desk, watching as tony typed away.

"Late night?" She asked as he looked up at her.

"Just checking on things," He sighed.

"He's here isn't he?" Madeline already knew the answer.

"I don't know who you are talking about."

"Tony, let it go before you do something you're going to regret." She walked over to his desk.

"I wasn't going to do anything." He growled.

"I know you better than that and I've only known you for a couple months."

"Listen probie, if I wanted your help I would ask." She could tell something happened today.

"Did you two fight?"

"No," He continued to type away.

"Alright, well when you want to talk come find me." She walked over to Gibbs' desk and took a seat. He shook his head as he watched her take a seat.

"Not going too far then?" His mood lightened.

"Not after you called me probie. As soon as you fall asleep I am dying your hair pink and shaving my name in it." Throwing a piece of crumbled up paper at him, she laughed as it hit his chest.

"Are you really going to sit here all night?"

"Yes or until Gibbs' kicks me out of his car." She smiled.

"Alright, I'll play. But first, I believe coffee is in order." Standing up, he waited for her before they went to the elevator.

They got coffee from the cafeteria before they went back upstairs. Madline pulled McGee's chair up to Tony's desk. She sipped her drink slowly, cringing at the taste.

"Did you run the test?" She asked, remembering their encounter the night before.

"No, I was hoping she would tell me the truth." He opened his desk drawer to reveal the evidence bag.

"Talk to her Tony,"

"I tried,"

"Try again, be a man." She smirked.

"Fine, I'm going with your advice but if I show up dead I am coming back to haunt you."

"Alright I got it. I will see your spirit around, but I swear you better not be in my shower or bedroom."

"I wasn't thinking at that, but now that you mention it…"

"DiNozzo!" Smacking him upside the head, he glared at her.

"What was that for Kate?" He realized what he said, but it was too late. "I'm sorry Madeline… you just remind me of her."

"I get that a lot… from Gibbs." She shrugged.

"She was a great person." He patted her on the back.

"Will you please just talk to her tomorrow and go home now?"

"But I do all my best work at night."

"I'll drive you home," She offered.

"Free ride with a beautiful woman…I'm in." He grabbed his jacket and bag before shutting off the computer.

"Sometimes I wonder about you DiNozzo." She shook her head as they got into the elevator.

"What?" He looked over at her.

"Nothing," Smiling to herself she watched as the doors closed.


	19. Leaving on a Jet Plane

Madeline walked into Gibbs' house. The lights were all out as she figured they would be. Walking into the kitchen, she grabbed a glass of water before going back into the living room. As she sat down on the couch, she reached over and picked up one of the few pictures Jethro had. It was a picture of the two of them.

Putting it back down on the table, she laid down. Her shoes were kicked off and so was her jacket. As soon as her head hit the pillow she started to fall asleep. She tried had to stay awake until he got home. But, it was impossible. When she woke up, she was lying in bed alone.

Sitting up, she realized he had changed her into one of his t-shirts. Again, she felt sick to her stomach as she got up and out of bed. The only time she felt this way was when something was going to go wrong. Ignoring her stomach, she went out into the kitchen and living room to see it was dark. It was then she noticed the door to the basement was open.

Opening the door further, she walked down the steps to see Jethro starting a new project. Walking over to him, she pulled over a stool to watch as he nailed a plank of wood to the structure. She waited until he went back to sanding, to walk over and wrap her arms around his waist.

"Are you ever going to come to bed?" She asked.

"I have to be at work in a couple hours, I figure I'd get started." He watched as she picked up a piece of sand paper and go to the plank next to him.

"Last time I checked you were out of wives, unless you decided to make boats for all your girlfriends." She tried to joke, but at five in the morning she wasn't really positive of all she was saying.

"This one is for your mother." He put the piece of sand paper down before walking over to her.

"Are you going to burn her after you're done?" She felt a slight pang in her heart.

"I'm going to leave that decision up to you."

"Well, I think we should stick with your tradition." Putting the paper down she turned to face him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"What gave the impression that something is wrong?"

"You are building…"

"Is there something else I should be doing?" He smirked.

"Yes, it's called sleeping." She yawned before turning and heading for the stairs. "Next time you go to California… you better call me." Just as she reached the top of the stairs she heard footsteps following her. "Changed your mind?" She remarked.

"For two hours," He chuckled.

"It's better than none." They walked into the bedroom and laid down. "What are you going to do about Ziva?"

"Nothing, I told Michael to return home. If Ziva wants to go with she can go."

"She is one of your best agents."

"But, is it worth losing one or all?"

"Why would you lose all?"

"He may turn out a rogue agent like Ari." He sighed. "I can't lose another one from my team."

"You won't." She leaned back so she was lying against him.

They laid in that spot for another two hours. Her phone alarm went off right on schedule. He was the first one out of bed and in to the shower, while she waited and turned on the coffee machine. Once he was out, she quickly got in the shower before changing into her everyday attire. When she walked back out into the kitchen he had grabbed his keys and headed towards the door with his coffee in hand.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes sir," She followed him outside to the car.

When they got to the building they followed typical protocol. It wasn't until they were in the elevator that he shut it off. Pushing her back against the wall of the elevator he captured her lips in one movement. They remained in that embrace for a few more moments before breaking apart. Hitting the on switch, Madeline glared at him as he smirked. Now her cheeks were bright red from blushing.

"Goodbye." She waved after stepping off of the elevator.

Twelve hours later she expected to see Jethro back at his car. When she walked downstairs his car was still there. Going back inside, she went upstairs to where they should have been. Tony, Ziva, McGee, and Gibbs were all gone. Picking up Gibbs' phone she dialed down to Ducky who did not answer. Her last call was made to Abby, who picked up immediately.

"Gibbs?" Abby asked. "You never call."

"No its Maddie, where is everyone?" Madeline asked.

"They're gone?"

"Yeah, can you get a track on McGee's phone?" She asked. "I am on my way down."

Hanging up the phone Madeline was back in the elevator. She was down in Abby's lab within a minute. Abby was typing away until Madeline walked in. Spinning around, Abby pulled Madeline into a quick hug.

"Hey Abs, how are you?" Madeline smiled.

"I am puzzled."

"Why?"

"Well I figured I would look to Tony's phone because McGee knows when someone logs in to track him."

"And?"

"I traced his phone and guess where he is…"

"With McGee?"

"That I do not know." She pointed to the plasma. "But, what I do know is that Tony is at Ziva's apartment. Is Jethro there?"

"Funny you should ask," She pulled up Gibbs' signal. "He is there along with McGee and Ducky."

"What's going on?" Madeline began to worry.

"Maybe we are missing a party," Abby began to type further. "Please tell me we are… I can't handle anymore surprises."

"Maybe they all went to talk."

"Ducky does not go to talk. Ducky goes to work or is home with Mrs. Mallard." Abby sighed. "Do you think we should go?"

"No, we can't. I would get in so much trouble."

"So what do we do?"

"We wait."

"I hate waiting." Abby slid down to sit on the floor. Madeline soon joined her.

"Join the club." Madeline pulled out her cell phone. "Can you track them to see where they go?"

"Of course," She scoffed. Getting up on her knees she set her computer and grabbed a marker. "All set."

"Let's hope for the best." She smiled, leaning back against the desk. She knew something was wrong.

An hour later, the computer started to beep. Standing up, Madeline and Abby both looked to the screen to see that the signals were moving. Gibbs' was on his cell phone. Suddenly Madeline's phone started vibrating. Answering it, she could hear traffic as the background noise.

"Hello?" Answering the phone, she put her finger to her lips to keep Abby quiet.

"Where are you?" Gibbs questioned.

"At work waiting for you,"

"Take the car and go home."

"But what about you?" She gave Abby a worried look.

"I'm going to stay the night."

"Is there anything I can help with?"

"No," He hung up. It was the first time he ever hung up directly on her. Closing her phone she looked to Abby, who had a worried look on her face.

"Who is it?" They could both hear the waver in Abby's voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever they are out like that it means one is not coming back…or not coming back alive."

"Calm down," She pulled her in a hug. "I'm sure they are all fine."

"No, they aren't or Gibbs' wouldn't have sent you home."

"Abby maybe you should go home. I'm sure McGee will fill you in when he gets there."

"I'm staying here."

"Well then I am staying with you." Madeline crossed her arms over her chest.

"They are back." Abby pointed to the screen. Madeline knew it would be a short time before Gibbs' was here.

"Don't tell him I was here." Running out of the lab she moved to the floor above. There was one place she could go that Gibbs' wouldn't find her. It was the observation room for the interrogation room.

Sitting down, she waited for Abby to let her know Gibbs' had gone. As she sat there, she heard the door to the interrogation room open. Looking through the glass she watched DiNozzo walk in, but he was alone. He sat down at the table and soon Gibbs' walked in too.

Closing the door, Gibbs' took a seat across from Tony as Madeline switched on the volume. She just stood up as Ziva walked into the observation room and slammed the door. She could tell Ziva had been crying or attempting to hold back her tears.

"Ziva?" Madeline looked from Ziva to Tony. "What's going on?"

"Tony murdered Agent Rivkin." Ziva responded.

"That's impossible, Tony would never do such a thing." Madeline tried to defend him.

"He shot him, because he was jealous of Michael."

"That's absurd." She shook her head, listening in on Gibbs and Tony's conversation. "You can't really believe Tony shot him purposely."

"I don't know what to believe." Ziva refused to look Madeline in the eye.

"Did you see him do it?" She continued to question Ziva.

"No, Tony claims Michael attacked him so he shot him." Ziva walked out of the room and went into the interrogation room.

It was then that Madeline made her exit. She went back down to Abby's lab to deliver the news. They would all be there for the night if Gibbs' planned to finish the case by the next day. Walking into Abby's lab she quickly told her the news before going to the back room. There was a small back room where Abby had a desk, mattress, and incense.

"So what is going to happen with Tony and Ziva? I mean they work together? Tony can't be arrested for murder." Abby started to pace as Madeline sat down on the mattress.

"Gibbs won't let that happen. He won't let Tony go to jail." She watched as Abby joined her on the floor.

"I hope you're right." They sat there for a moment in silence until Abby popped up onto her feet. "Gibbs is coming I sense it."

"Go, I'm going to stay here as long as you do." She watched Abby exit the room, leaving her to the dark and silence.

As she laid there, she closed her eyes. Drifting off to sleep, she woke up a couple hours later. It was already morning and she assumed everyone was still there. Opening her eyes, she saw Gibbs' sitting in the chair, watching her as she woke up and sat up. She could tell by the look on his face that he was angry, exhausted, and was already off to a bad day.

"Morning?" She gave him a questioning smile.

"Go home." He demanded.

"Actually I should be downstairs working." Standing up, she realized she would have to borrow one of the extra shirts Abby kept in the lab.

"Take the day off and go home." He stopped her from leaving the room.

"Gibbs' I am fully capable of going to work." She chuckled. "What happened last night?"

"An agent was shot and killed." He answered.

"Do you think Tony is responsible?"

"He fired the shot." He retorted.

"But, do you think it was self-defense?" She waited for an answer but didn't receive one. "I'm not trying to make you chose between Ziva and Tony."

"Come on let's go. McGee and I are going to the check out the scene."

"Be careful." She whispered before quickly kissing him on the check.

He gave her a quick glance and nod before leaving the room. She followed closely behind him, but waited for Abby to return to the lab. By the time Abby came back from a Caf Pow run, Gibbs and McGee were already gone.

"I don't like this at all." Abby sipped her red drink. "Tony and Ziva can't hate each other they just can't. I mean they work well together and if they are fighting that means that one of them will leave the team. And, I can't watch Tony go to jail. I know Tony didn't do this purposely. I know it." Abby began rambling, making Madeline laugh.

"Let it all out." She encouraged her.

"I want to blame Ziva, because she knew that this Michael guy was no good. But, Ziva is like family so I can't blame her. What happens if Ziva leaves? I can't take that again. First it was Kate, and then it was Jenny… I mean Director Sheppard… and now its going to be Ziva isn't it? Isn't it?"

"I don't know Abs," Madeline didn't want to think about what would happen if the team was divided again. Ever since Ziva saved his life, he felt that he could trust her.

"I wonder if there is surveillance around Ziva's apartment."

Abby ran over to her computer and began to type away. She pulled up the area where Ziva's apartment is and then narrowed it down to a two block radius.

"Ah got it!" Abby jumped up excitedly. There was a bank with an ATM Camera right by the apartment building. "Now I can see if I can pull footage from the camera from last night."

Within a matter of minutes the footage was on Abby's computer and up on the plasma for Madeline to see. They watched as Michael entered the apartment building. Ziva was nowhere to be found. They fastforwarded the footage until they saw Tony's car pull up. He parked and got out of his car, standing outside of the building for a moment to look up at her apartment window.

Tony made his way into the apartment building and within minutes the light started to flicker in the window. They could see two shadows, but nothing too definite. Abby attempted to zoom in and clarify the picture, but the two men were away from the window for most of the time.

"Abby, can you go to the current time and date?" Madeline asked.

"Sure, why? Do you think we will see something?"

"I am just trying to get a picture of the full scene." She sighed. "I also need to borrow a shirt."

"Do you have a color preference?" She walked over to her desk and opened the bottom drawer.

"Surprise me." Madeline smiled before catching a black polo in her hand. "Thank you."

Abby walked over as Madeline unbuttoned her shirt. She was just in the process and removing her old shirt as she looked up on the screen. Her eyes widened in horror as they watched an explosion consume Ziva's apartment.

"McGee! Gibbs!" Abby yelled, running over to her phone.

"Jethro," Madeline tossed her shirt aside and ran to the doorway.

"They aren't answering!" Abby watched as Madeline ran back in to get the polo and put it on.

"Try them again Abby," She tried to see if she could change the camera angle, but it wasn't working. "I'm going over there."

"No!" Abby grabbed Maddie's arm and pulled her back over toward the computer. "Are you crazy? They could try and kill you too!"

"I am sure they are fine Abs,"

Abby and Madeline continued to contact Gibbs and McGee but received no response. They made their way upstairs just as the elevator doors opened. McGee and Gibbs stepped off of it and walked toward the desks. Both had small scratches on their arms and faces. Madeline stood at Gibbs' desk as Abby dashed off and jumped on McGee.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, holding him tightly. He got as far as Tony's desk before he sat down with her still hugging him. Madeline watched and waited until Gibbs' approached her. She knew better than to ask questions. Their eyes met as he passed her, giving her a look of reassurance.

"Agent Todd, get DiNozzo and David in here now." He ordered as he turned around and headed to the stairs. "I want them here before I am done with Vance."

"Yes boss." She nodded quickly before going over to Ziva's desk.

"Okay Abby, I am fine." McGee chuckled, trying to get Abby to let go.

"I'm so glad you're okay. We saw the apartment explode. I thought you and Gibbs were inside." She kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Can you let go now?" He kissed her forehead before running a hand through her hair.

"No!" She whined.

"You have nothing better to do?" Madeline smiled to herself as she called DiNozzo first.

"No, not that you are here." Abby replied.

A half an hour later, Ziva arrived. Tony was next; he was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt as if he had just rolled out of bed. Madeline moved over to Gibbs desk as Ziva and Tony went to their desks. They refused to look at one another and when they did they would glare at one another. Abby waited over at McGee's desk as Gibbs returned to the main floor.

"DiNozzo, Ziva suit up and pack up." He ordered as he walked over to his desk.

"Where are we going boss?" Tony asked.

"Going to settle this matter once and for all," Vance answered as he walked down the stairs.

"What about us boss?" McGee asked.

"Do your jobs. Abby, go back down to your lab. Agent Todd assist McGee." He grabbed his gun and badge before closing the drawer.

Abby, McGee, and Madeline sat there and watched as Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, and Vance walked over to the elevator and soon disappeared. At the end of the day, they all went home. Little did they all know that Ziva would not be returning with Vance, Gibbs, and DiNozzo.

"Do you want a ride?" Abby offered Madeline.

"No, I think I'm just going to take the bus." She gave a slight smile.

"Ready Tim?" Holding out her hand, McGee took it.

Maddie watched them walk away and soon she was left alone. She was staring at the black screen of Gibbs' computer. Just as everything seemed to settle down, everything spun out of control. Deep down she knew what was to come, she just didn't want to admit it.

"Hello?" Madeline answered her phone.

"I just wanted to say…" Gibbs was on the other line.

"Jethro?" She thought she had lost connection.

"I have-" He stammered again.

"I know Jethro, you don't have to say it." She knew what he was trying to say.

"I am trying." He sighed.

"I know that. I don't expect you to just forget your past."

"Go to my house, get some rest, I will see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Jethro."

"Good morning." Hanging up the phone, she clicked off the light and left the office.


	20. Gone Again

Abby knocked furiously on Madeline's apartment door. Madeline was still in her bedroom, trying to quickly pull up her jeans. Running to the door, she held her shirt in her hand as she looked through the peep hole. Upon seeing Abby, she felt comfortable enough to unlock the door.

"Maddie!" Abby continued to knock.

"Come in!" She yelled through the door as she pulled on her t-shirt.

"Geez! What took you so long?" Abby opened the door and walked in. "We are going to be late. Let's go!" She clapped her hands.

"You are so bossy, you know who you sound like?"

"No…who?" She chuckled.

"Vance!"

"No!" Abby yelled. "I thought you were going to say Jethro. You can't say Vance." They walked out of the apartment before going downstairs to Abby's car.

"Hey McGee," Madeline hugged him as she got into the back seat next to him. "Ducky, always a pleasure," Ducky was sitting in the front seat next to Abby who was driving.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy I don't believe we met." Palmer chuckled.

"It hasn't been that long Palmer." McGee rolled his eyes. He was squished in between Jimmy and Madeline.

"So where are we off to?" Madeline asked.

"It's a surprise." Abby chuckled.

"There better be steak." Ducky chimed in.

"There will be everything Ducky." Abby replied.

"Will there be a ravishingly good looking man there for me?" Madeline joked.

"You have one right over here." Jimmy winked.

"Palmer," McGee rolled his eyes.

"Alright we are here, now get out." Abby pulled into a front spot so her car could be valet parked.

Going into the restaurant, they found a circular booth in the back. Sitting down, they ordered drinks before ordering dinner. Madeline reached in her purse; there were still no missed calls or messages on her phone. It was beginning to worry her. Hopefully the rest of the group would return the next morning.

"I worried." Abby leaned over to Madeline, keeping the conversation in between them.

"I wouldn't be. They should be home soon." Madeline patted Abby's hand.

"Is everything okay?" McGee put his arm around Abby and pulled her against him.

"Yeah I'm fine." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm just worried is all, I thought you weren't going to come home from California."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because last time the team went…Jenny didn't come back."

"I told you I would come back." Kissing her lightly on the forehead, they held hands beneath the table.

"How are you doing my dear?" Ducky turned to Madeline.

"I'm alright, just a little under the weather."

"You look it." Jimmy added.

"Thanks Palmer, now you know why we aren't dating." She glared.

"When we get back to the office I can give you a quick exam if you'd like and take some blood work."

"No thanks Duck, I'll be okay." She kissed him on the cheek. "But thank you for the offer."

"If you ever need to talk-"

"I know ducky I know." She smiled.

For a few more hours they sat around the table and talked. By the end of the night, Madeline was happy to go back to her apartment. Leaving the lights off, she walked into her apartment and into her room. She dropped down onto her bed as was soon asleep.

The next day she woke up at six to shower and change. She ran to Starbucks to get a quick drink before grabbing the metro. By the time she got into work she received a call from Abby. Gibbs was home. Making a u turn she went back into Starbucks to get something to drink for everyone.

Carrying the two carrying cases, she walked the two blocks to the main building. By the time she was in the elevator and on her way up she finished her drink. She stopped off at her desk and clocked in before going back to the elevator to go upstairs. As the doors opened, she saw Abby and McGee waiting.

"Thought I'd get you guys something." Maddie set the carrier on Tony's desk to allow McGee and Abby to grab their drink.

"Thanks," McGee smiled.

"How far away are they?" She asked Abby, who was receiving an update on her phone.

"They should be here right about now." Abby looked up from the phone to the elevator. "My Gibbs' senses are tingling." She chuckled.

"I'm glad someone has that sense because I sure as hell don't." Maddie leaned back against the filing cabinet.

"How do you think it went?" Abby looked to McGee.

"I have no clue," He shrugged.

"Here they come." Maddie pointed to the elevator as the doors opened.

"See, your Gibbs' senses are tingling too." Abby nudged Maddie with her elbow.

"Welcome back." McGee smiled as Gibbs, Vance, and Tony walked towards them.

"Gibbs!" Abby ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Tony!" After releasing Gibbs' she hugged Tony.

"Watch the arm Abbs," Tony winced.

"Sorry," She smiled. "I missed you guys."

"Where's Ziva?" McGee asked.

"Is she parking the car?" Abby continued.

"Nope," Gibbs walked over to his desk and took the coffee from Madeline's hand.

"Ziva stayed." Tony informed them as he sat down.

"What?" They could hear the surprise in Abby's voice.

"She isn't coming back." Gibbs answered.

"No, she can't stay. Gibbs you have to go get her." Abby insisted.

"She will come back when she's ready." Gibbs looked up to see Vance beckoning him. "Back to work everyone," He stood from behind his desk.

"Come on Abby, I'll walk down with you." Madeline now knew why her stomach was so unsettled. She knew this was coming.

"Director?" Gibbs shut the door behind him.

"Here," Vance held out a few files for Gibbs.

"What's this?" He took the files.

"You need a new team member."

"I'll wait." Jethro put the files back down on the desk.

"She isn't coming back. You know that as well as I do."

"She's coming back in her own time."

"You trust her because she saved your life, but how do you know that wasn't set up by her father? Ari was a rogue agent and she was sent to tie up loose ends."

"Think what you want."

"I'm not the bad guy here Gibbs, I'm telling you the truth."

"She's coming back."

"No she's not. Now, take those files and look through them. I want a selection by the end of the day."

"Is that all?" He picked up the files while sipping on his coffee.

"Yes," Before Vance could get the word out, Gibbs was already out the door.

"Tony is probably devastated." Abby sipped on her drink.

"I know Ziva, there has to be a reason why she didn't come back." Maddie sighed.

"What's that look for?" Abby noticed Madeline was staring out into space.

"Something doesn't feel right."

"What do you mean?"

"She trusts Gibbs more than she trusts her father. She wouldn't have stayed unless there was a reason."

"You should tell Vance. He can go back over and get her."

"It's not that simple Abbs, I need proof." She flipped open her phone and began to scroll through it.

"You know what this means right?" Abby sat down.

"What?"

"We are getting a new team member." She rested her chin in her hand.

"Not if I can help it." Madeline made eye contact with Abby.

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm going to do something that's really going to piss Jethro off." She continued to weigh her pros and cons.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm taking my job back." Turning around, she went back to the elevator and up to the director's office.

"Tony what happened?" McGee asked.

"She doesn't trust me." He continued to look at his cell phone. Her contact information stared him back in the face.

"She's coming back right?"

"I don't know McGee." He closed his phone and put it back on his desk.

"How was it over there?"

"Hot," He tried to be humorous, but he didn't have it in him. "They think it was my fault."

"What's Ziva's dad like?"

"Suspicious, I don't like him." Tony flashed back to when he was in the interrogation room. "I think I passed though with flying colors."

"Come in." Vance yelled as Madeline knocked on his door.

"Director."

"Agent Todd," He twirled the toothpick between his lips. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a favor to request."

"What is it?" He offered her a seat.

"I want my job back."

"Your position never truly existed." He pointed out. "You were a spy that was it."

"I mean I want Ziva's position," She corrected herself. "Until she returns."

"Gibbs already has been given his options."

"He won't pick any of them. You know that as well as I do."

"Why should I give you the position?"

"Director," She scoffed. "I've worked with this team before. I know how Jeth- Gibbs is."

"You know the rules of working under me correct?"

"Yes sir,"

"If I give you Agent David's position you know that you and Gibbs can no longer-"

"I know." She looked down at her hands. "I know that. But, I would rather fill the position temporarily."

"Your current position will be filled, I cannot guarantee it will be there when you return."

"That's fine."

"You know, you are something else." He shook his head. "You are willing to give up your job and your relationship to make the team happy."

"Not happy sir, just content until Ziva returns."

"You will know my decision by the end of the week."

"Thank you." She smiled before standing up.

As she walked down the stairs, she spotted Jethro. She couldn't end things with him, even if it was for the better. Going back to her desk, she waited for night to come so she could return home. Just as she was about to leave the building Gibbs pulled her aside. Taking her hand, he led her to his car. They were going home.


	21. Making Connections

As Monday rolled around, Madeline dreaded the scene that would unfold. She woke up, in his bed, alone. As usual. He was either already awake, down in the basement, or already at work. Getting out of bed she went into the bathroom to shower and get dressed.

Slipping on her black t-shirt, black jeans, and black heels she knew she could at least distract him with what she was wearing. He was standing in the kitchen with his hand outstretched. Looking down, she noticed he had a to-go mug of tea for her.

"Thank you."

"Good morning." He turned around and smiled.

His eyes scanned over her, taking in her slight curves. There was something very different about her. He couldn't figure it out. She looked more voluptuous. Setting down his cup of coffee, he walked over and took her into his arms.

"I already know." He whispered in her ear before kissing her on the lips.

"What?" Pulling back slightly, she gave him a curious look.

"You're filling in for Ziva."

"How did you find out?"

"Do you think Vance is the only one who knows what's going on at all times?"

"And you're okay with this?"

"Yes, because that means you have to obey my every order."

"Desk duty?"

"Oh yeah," He smirked.

"You mean you don't find it a turn on when I am handling a gun?" Her finger traced down his chest to the top of his khaki pants.

"It's time to go." Taking her hand, he kissed it, before grabbing his coffee.

"You are no fun in the morning."

"You are working for me now, there is no fun when we are on office hours."

An hour later the team was immersed in a new case. This one was dealing with a dead NCIS agent that was with their own office, but was working undercover in Egypt. The agent's body was already down with Ducky while Gibbs, McGee, and Tony were at the agent's apartment.

Tapping her fingers on the desk, she had pulled up all the information she could on the dead agent. His name was Todd Langer. He was only twenty-five years old. Almost the same age as her. Reducing the screen, she started to type into a rather restricted area. Once she found the information she needed, she printed it out and pulled out her personal cell phone.

"Good morning Allen Scott's office, how may I help you?" A young woman answered on the line, she sounded as if she was around thirty five.

"Scott Lindale."

"May I ask whose calling?"

"NCIS, now transfer me." Madeline had little patience for secretaries.

"Scott Lindale," She smiled as she heard his all too familiar voice.

"Hey Scotty,"

"Madds? Is that really you?" He chuckled. Looking down at the caller i.d. he noticed where she was calling from. "Following in your mother's footsteps?"

"This is a personal line…"

"Provided by NCIS?"

"Fuck,"

"Yeah, it happens to the best of us. I heard about Todd, I'm sorry to hear about your loss."

"Actually that's part of what I'm calling about."

"You mean you didn't just call to catch up? It's been five years!" He shook his head.

"You know I love you."

"Love me enough only to call for favors."

"Please Scotty, for old times?"

"Fine, what is it?" He pulled out a piece of paper and pen and scribbled down a few names and numbers. "Madeline, you do realize what you're asking for correct?"

"Yes, I know. But, you're the only one that I know has connections there."

"If they are found they will be killed."

"It's a matter of importance. You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"Alright, I will see what I can find out."

"Thank you." She sighed in relief, looking up she watched as the team walked back into the office. "I've got to go."

"When will I see you?"

"This weekend, I'll buy you lunch or dinner." She started to whisper as Gibbs came over.

"Alright, I will call you later this week."

"Thank you." Hanging up the phone, she slipped it back into her pocket as Tony pulled the pictures up on the big screen.

"Having fun probie?" Tony flipped through the pictures.

"Did you find anything at his apartment?" Madeline asked, standing up.

"No, nothing that anyone would kill for." McGee pointed out.

"Money? Maybe he had a big check coming." She suggested.

"We checked it out already." Tony sighed. "He's clean."

"How long has he been assigned in Egypt?" She grabbed the record from Gibbs' desk and began to flip through it.

"He's been there two years, but the record is pretty basic. Vance is keeping this case on a need to know basis." McGee sat down at his desk.

"You know what that means?" Madeline sighed.

"It involves someone we all know." Gibbs took the file from her and put it back on her desk.

"Are we sending a team over there boss?" Tony asked.

"As of now no, under the orders of the director," He sat down."However, I want you to find out everything you can. McGee,"

"I know, a free pass." He started typing away, breaking into the CIA and possibly Vance's computer.

"Better make it quick McGoogle." Tony looked up to see Vance looking over the staircase at them as Gibbs went back to his desk.

"I want something now McGee," Gibbs set his coffee down.

"Working on it boss," He continued to type as Madeline's phone rang.

Walking away from the rest of the group, she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Madds," It was Scott.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked.

"I've pulled a couple files, but it's not much."

"It's better than nothing."

"But, I did manage to work someone over in their system."

"Really?" Looking at the time on her phone, it was going on 4:00pm.

"I can get the information to you by the weekend."

"Are you mailing it?"

"Nope, delivering it personally."

"You're coming to D.C.?" He was currently working in France.

"I expect you to pick me up at the airport at 1:15 on Friday."

"Alright, I will see you then."

Hanging up the phone Madeline turned around only to run into Gibbs. Looking up at him, she saw an unfamiliar look in his eyes. As she tried to walk around him, he stepped closer. Turning back around, she headed towards the elevator. Getting in he waited for the doors to close before shutting it down.

"What's wrong?" Madeline crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's going on? What aren't you telling me?" He stepped toward her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know you can't lie to me."

"Just doing some digging," She shrugged.

"Why are you so tense?"

"Because, I don't like small spaces," She went to start the elevator but he grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. "This is what I'm talking about, small spaces,"

"Look at me," He waited until their eyes met.

"What?" She sighed.

"I love you." The words rolled off of his tongue as if he had been saying it for years.

"I- I love you too." Leaning forward she gave him a light kiss as the elevator started back up.

Exiting the elevator, they walked back into the main room. Gibbs walked over to his desk and sat down as Madeline went to Ziva's desk. Looking up at McGee, they noticed he was done typing. Tony was still sitting on his desk, eating an apple he had pulled out of his desk drawer.

"Boss?" McGee watched as he got up and walked toward the elevator.

"You know what to do McGee." Gibbs said as the doors closed.

"Jethro, to what do I owe this visit?" Ducky asked as he spun around in his chair to see Gibbs walk in the door.

"I can't come down to visit?" He smirked.

"It's highly unlikely." Chuckling, he watched as Tony and McGee walked in. "See Jethro I told you, it's highly unlikely."

"Hi Ducky," Madeline smiled as she walked into autopsy.

"Hello my dear," He stood up and walked over to the door to lock it. Just as he turned the lock Abby banged on the door.

"I had a feeling you guys would be here." Abby walked into the room.

"Abby, what are you doing here?" Gibbs asked.

"I know when something is wrong." She added. "Plus Vance left, so I figured it was clear."

"Alright McGee what did you find?" Gibbs leaned against one of the cold metal tables.

"Well, not much but I found out where he was stationed and where he lived in Egypt. I also found that he was in contact FBI." McGee, reached in his pocket and pulled out a small scrap of paper where he kept his notes.

"Do we know why?" Tony asked.

"There's no paper work documenting why he called. But, he called over fifteen times in the past week." McGee answered.

"That doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't he call NCIS?" Madeline pointed out. "If there was a problem the last people you would trust is FBI."

"This is where it gets complicated." Abby chimed in. They all looked to her curiously. "What? I was curious." She shrugged.

"Enlighten us," Gibbs sighed.

"Alright, so I was digging through Vance's computer…there isn't much on there. But, what I did find was interesting. Did you ever see the James Bond movies?"

"There's many," Tony was in his element.

"Okay, well there was one dealing with Russians and James Bond finds himself stuck with a woman who is supposed to be a Russian spy, but then she doesn't realize she is working for another company…" She started to rant.

"From Russia with Love starring the great Sean Connery," Tony added.

"To the point Abby," Gibbs interjected.

"Okay well, Todd, also known as Stanley McGuire aka James Tawnley is, or rather was, in way over his head." She tapped on the table.

"Elaborate," Gibbs added.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying to remember. You couldn't meet in the lab where I'd have my babies and my computer?" Abby pouted.

"Your lab is monitored." McGee pointed out. "I found that on Vance's computer."

"Bad director, I'm sweeping my lab asap." She glared. "So, when James was first recruited he worked with NCIS. However, he was then sent to FBI. The FBI hired him. However, James was still working for NCIS as a spy. So the FBI sends him back to NCIS, because now he is supposed to be a spy for the FBI." Abby was on her usual roll.

"Double agent, I like it." Tony chuckled.

"That doesn't explain how he ended up in Cairo." Madeline tried to piece it together.

"That's where I get lost. See, the order for him to go there was ours." Abby shrugged.

"But, he was reporting to FBI?" Tony questioned.

"That's the thing, I don't know if he was. I couldn't get to his phone records."

"Good work Abby." Gibbs patted her on the back.

"No caf pow?" She pouted.

"It's in your lab already." He smiled.

"Boss, I can get those records, but not on our computers. I have a friend-" McGee started before he was interrupted by Tony.

"McGeek has friends?"

"Shut up Tony." Madeline punched him in the arm.

"Ouch," Tony rubbed his arm.

"Behave children." Abby scolded them.

"Anyways, I can see if I can get the records but it might take me a day." McGee finished.

"Get me those records McGee," Gibbs ordered. "DiNozzo, see if Tawnley was seeing someone who lived here,"

"You sure that's a good idea?" Madeline gave Tony a sideways glance.

"That's why you are going with him. Check his apartment first and then tomorrow we will see from his phone records." Gibbs headed toward the door. "Abby, you and Ducky can go home for the night."

"Yes sir," Abby saluted him as the door opened and closed.

"Gibbs," Madeline ran after him. "Where are you going?"

"To see a friend," He answered as he opted for the stairs.

"Abby," McGee grabbed her before she walked back to her lab.

"Yeah?"

"I could use your help." He smiled. "Want to come over to my place?"

"Have I ever said no?" She smiled. "Let me get my bag."

Madeline and Tony headed upstairs and to the parking lot. Tony drove as Madeline switched off her phone. As they arrived at the apartment, Tony switched off his phone. Reaching in the back Madeline grabbed the bag with all their supplies.

"Ready?" Tony asked.

"Let's get this over with." Closing the car door, they walked up to the apartment and buzzed themselves in.

"I'll take the bedroom." Tony called dibs.

"You won't find anything there." Madeline chimed in. "He was a double agent, if he has anything here it would be hidden where most people don't search." Madeline walked into the kitchen.

Opening the cabinets, she looked at the several cereal boxes, checking to see if any of them where open. In the rest of the cabinets there were cans of food, plastic bags, trash bags, and cleaning supplies. Underneath the sink was even more. There was a closet further in the kitchen which contained a washer, dryer, and a trash can.

"DiNozzo get in here." Madeline left the kitchen and went into the bedroom. "What are you doing?"

"If you are gone this long and miss your girlfriend you're most likely to have these." Tony pointed to a box under the bed of tapes.

"Porn? Tony really get a life." She shook her head.

"In one of these is probably home made," He smirked.

"Give me the box." She held out her hands.

"Why?"

"I don't trust you to watch them. You go search the kitchen and I will fast forward through the tapes." He pulled the box closer to him as he stood up.

"Ah, so it comes out."

"What?"

"You watch porn."

"Tony, I will kill you. Now, give me the box." She tapped her foot.

"I knew you did." He put the box on the bed. "I think Kate did too."

"No, she didn't." Hitting him in the gut, she watched him hunch over.

"You are much more violent than she was." He righted himself.

"Kitchen, now." She shooed him out of the bedroom as she stuck in the first tape. "This is going to give me nightmares for a week."

She managed to get through three of the fifteen tapes before she left the room. Walking into the kitchen, she heard cereal crunch beneath her shoe. Looking down, there were boxes thrown all over. Tony was still only half way through the cereal boxes.

"Find anything?" Madeline asked.

"No, still looking, but for one man this is a lot of cereal." He sighed as he tossed another box aside. "How are the tapes?"

"Disgusting,"

"Want to trade?"  
"No, keep digging. Do not forget the trash can." She smirked as she went back into the bedroom.

Sitting down on the floor, she rested back against the foot of the bed. As she sat there and fast forwarded through the video, she felt sick to her stomach. Four tapes later she still had yet to find anything. Looking at her watch, it was after ten. Switching the tapes, she sat back again. Fast forwarding, she got about half way through the tape before it switched. Instead of a color picture it switched to black and white.

Stopping, she hit rewind and play to see Tony had been right. There was Tawnley and a woman, rolling around in his bed. Stopping the video, she found the best frame she could that showed the woman's face.

"I found it." Madeline removed the tape from the player. "You were right."

Walking out to the living room, she found Tony asleep, lying on the living room floor. Stepping over him, she went into the kitchen to see he only got through half of the cabinets.

"Tony," She poked him in the arm with her shoe. "Wake up."

"What? Did we get something?" He yawned as he sat up.

"Home made,"

"I was right." Standing up, he took the video and bagged it. "I'll take it to Abby tomorrow to run face recognization."

"We still haven't gotten through the kitchen."

"We can come back tomorrow, but I bet Abby will get a hit."

"If we come back, you're digging in the trash." Madeline pointed out as she turned off the lights.

"Where should I leave you at?" He asked as they drove back toward the agency.

"Gibbs' house, I need to talk to him." She explained.

"You don't need to explain." He looked over at her.

"It goes against rule 7." She chuckled.

"We all break rule 7 all the time."

"You miss her don't you?"

"Who?"

"Ziva,"

"Officer David made her choice." His face showed his emotion even though his voice didn't convey it.

"She is afraid of trusting others."

"Then we didn't really have a relationship did we?" His car stopped outside of Gibbs' house.

"Tony, she cared about you."

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow probie."

Sighing, she waited for a moment before opening the door. As she got of the car and shut the door she watched Tony drive off. When she got into the house she locked the door. He wasn't downstairs or in the living room, but instead was in the bedroom. Walking over to him she wrapped her arms around his waist as he removed his watch. He turned around and pulled her into his arms, holding her against him.


	22. A Leak In The System

Chapter Twenty Two

"Morning Abby," Madeline yawned as she walked into the lab with a Caf Pow in her hand before she placed it on the desk for Abby to take.

"Is that for me?" She smiled slyly.

"Yes it is," Handing her the drink, she reached into her bag and pulled out the video tape. "I have something else for you."

"Is it my birthday?"

"Not for another three months." Handing the tape to Abby, she watched as Abby popped the tape into the player.

"Oh sex tapes," Abby laughed as it started to play.

"Sorry, I forgot to fast forward it all the way."

"What am I looking for?"

"Our dead agent's girlfriend is in the video. Can you get an I.D. off of it?"

"I can try my best." She sat down and started to digitally enhance the picture quality.

"How are things with you and McGee?"

"Good," She shrugged. "He is hiding something from me."

"How do you know that?"

"McGee? He is easy to read."

Madeline sat down as she watched Abby go to work. Within a few minutes Tony walked into the lab to see Abby's progress. He took a seat too as they waited for quick feedback. A half an hour later the phone in the lab rang. Going over to the phone Abby put it on speaker.

"DiNozzo, Madeline up here now." Gibbs ordered before hanging up.

Waving goodbye to Abby, Madeline was the first one out followed by Tony. When Gibbs called they knew they had to be where he wanted within seconds. When they got upstairs they found McGee pulling up the video Abby was analyzing on the big screen. Gibbs was sitting at his desk flipping through the file McGee had given him.

"McGoogle, did you get the phone records?" Tony asked as he sat down.

"No, I will have them by tonight for sure." He answered.

"Did you finish the search at Tawnley's house?" Gibbs answered.

"No," Madeline answered.

"Yes," Tony shot her a glare.

"Which one is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs looked up at him.

"We did a thorough sweep of his apartment and found the video." Tony reported.

"Then why is she saying no?" McGee piped up.

"We searched the bedroom and the living room. We only got half way through the kitchen when someone fell asleep." Madeline threw a ball of paper at Tony.

"DiNozzo get the car and go back to the apartment." Gibbs tossed him the keys.

"I just got the phone records." McGee watched as the files downloaded onto his computer.

"Madeline I want you to go with DiNozzo." Gibbs had ignored McGee for a moment to bark orders at her.

"On it boss," Tony and Madeline replied at the same time as they grabbed their bags.

McGee downloaded the paperwork and printed it out. Going through the numbers, he found that Tawnley had two separate numbers. His private phone was to a few numbers in Egypt, but there were a few to a number in D.C. Typing the number into the database he tried to find out who the number belonged to that lived in D.C. Meanwhile Gibbs walked down to the lab. Abby was still running the facial recognition program with no luck. Handing her another drink, he put his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled, before looking back down at the computer screen.

"Anything yet?" He asked.

"I checked AFIS. She isn't in the military, Navy, Marines, or anything. I can't even find her picture on a driver's license, but that's not to say I won't find her boss." Abby put a positive spin on it.

"Keep trying and call me when you have something." Letting go of her he went to walk out of the door before Abby stopped him.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah Abbs?"

"Nevermind." She sighed, knowing it was none of her business to get involved with.

Getting into the elevator he went straight upstairs to Vance's office. Walking past the secretary, she begged for him to stop and wait even though she knew he never would. He refused and continued on to open the door, swinging it open as Vance was in mid thought. Vance sat inside behind his desk with his normal toothpick in his mouth.

"What are you keeping from me?" Gibbs slammed the door shut.

"Agent Gibbs,"

"What is going on that we do not know about?" He asked again. "What was Tawnley really investigating in Egypt?"

"That information is not important to the case."

"Obviously it is seeing as he was killed for it."

"He was investigating a leak in the FBI."

"And you didn't think we needed to know about it?"

"If he was killed by an FBI agent then you would know."

"Who was the leak to?"

"Mossad."

"You're protecting someone who has killed several of our agents?"

"Agent Gibbs I didn't ask for your opinion."

"If Mossad is involved, mark my words I will kill each one of them involved."

"And if one of them is Agent David?"

"Ziva is not one of them, she is one of us." Turning around Gibbs walked out the door and downstairs to where McGee was.

"DiNozzo, trash now." Madeline tossed the bag at him as she tore open another box of cereal.

"Are you always this bossy?"

"Yes," She smiled, throwing a box at his head.

"For him being gone for some time someone has been here recently." DiNozzo commented casually, baiting her.

"Why do you say that?" Looking over at him, she looked to see if he found something of use.

"Condom recently used," He pulled it out of the trash can.

"Oh the not so loyal girlfriend," She shook her head. "Here I thought it was only men that couldn't stay faithful."

"And that's where you are wrong probie."

"I was talking about men Tony, not about you."

"Did you do some body work?" He sat down on the floor and laid beneath where she was standing.

"What?" Looking down at him, she noticed he was looking straight up at her. "What are you doing?"

"I need another trash bag." He grabbed one from under the sink. "Are you wearing a push up?"

"DiNozzo." Kicking him in the arm, he winced and sat up.

"I'm just saying you are looking a little bit bigger." He winked.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes. "Do you notice anything else?"

"You're butt is looking a little bigger too."

"Tony!"

"It looks nice."

Walking to the other end of the kitchen, she opened a cabinet full of canned food. Taking them each out one by one, she pulled a can opener out from the drawer. Opening each can, she dumped the contents into the sink. After ten cans of beans, peas, corn, and carrots, she finally came to the back of the shelf.

"There are quite a few pregnancy tests in here." Tony looked at them. "Looks like our mystery woman is pregnant,"

"The plot thickens."

"The trash is clear." He stood up and removed his gloves before walking over to Madeline.

"Tony," She looked back at him. "Does that can of spam look a little bigger than usual?"

"That's all you probie." He smiled as he handed her the can as Tony's cell phone rang, an incoming call from McGee told him that he should put in on speaker as they continued to tear the apartment into pieces.

"What did you find McGee?" Gibbs walked over and sat down at his desk as McGee stood up, both Tony and Madeline listening in on the conversation.

"The interesting thing is that he had two cell phones. I am tracing the number now to see who he called on his private line."

"What about the other phone?" Tony interjected asking the same question Gibbs was about to ask.

"There are several calls from the FBI." McGee replied to both of them.

"From?" Gibbs looked at the paper.

"That's what I don't understand. If FBI was using him as an informant there would be calls back and forth, however, it's the opposite way around."

"It means that someone in FBI knows something that we don't." Gibbs grabbed his jacket and walked towards the elevator.

"Boss?"

"Keep digging and let me know what you find all three of you." Gibbs hung up the phone ending the conference call.

"This is why I never eat spam." Madeline gagged as she dumped it out into the sink.

Her fingers pushed through it, she felt something else. Clearing off the fake meat, she pulled out a small zip lock bag. Opening up the bag, she pulled out two small booklets. One was Tawnley's real license and passport. The other booklet was an address book. Handing it to Tony, she removed her gloves. He paged through it to find a picture of Tawnley and the mystery woman. Turning over the picture they saw Michelle and James written on the back.

"Tony look," Madeline pointed to an entry in the address book. Her full name was Michelle Radner.

"Let's go." He took the evidence and grabbed the kit before they left knowing that Gibbs was going to pull strings to help them with the information McGee had gathered about the FBI.

"Agent Fornell," Gibbs demanded as he walked up to the front desk.

"Do you have an appointment sir?"

"What room number is he?"

"Third floor, room 3."

"Thanks," Grabbing his badge off of the counter, he headed towards the elevator.

"Excuse me sir, you can't go up there." She called after him, but it was too late.

"Tobias!" Gibbs walked into the office and slammed the door.

"Jethro,"

"I want you to tell me all you know about James Tawnley."

"James Tawnley was recruited by us years ago. We didn't realize that he was doing double until recently when we started receiving calls."

"Then why have you been calling him?"

"He faxed us information stating that there was a leak in our agency. Someone is working Mossad and got themselves into our system. Whoever this rat is has caused the death of ten of our men and three of yours."

"Why haven't you found him yet?"

"We don't know. We haven't figured out yet if it is our agency or in the CIA. We do not know how deep this runs."

"Why didn't he tell you a name?"

"We tried to get a hold of them."

"He turned up dead."

"Correct."

"So we are blind here?"

"Yes."

"Thanks," He turned to walk out the door, but Fornell stopped him.

"Jethro, if there is anything you need we are behind you. I want to find this son of a bitch just as much as you do. We don't know who he is after next."

Tony and Madeline arrived in front of a small one floor house on the out skirts of Arlington. As they pulled into the driveway they could hear a dog barking. When they got out of the car and walked to the front door, Tony rang the door bell. There was no answer so Madeline went around to the back of the house. Breaking in a back window with a rock, she reached in and opened the door. Once inside, a small white poodle ran toward her and started barking. Shooing the dog away, she went to the front door and opened it for Tony. He stepped in before closing the door.

"Ms. Radner?" Tony called out as they looked around the disheveled living room.

"This isn't looking too good." Madeline noted about the kitchen.

"Got your six." Tony turned around and watched the hallway as Madeline headed into the bedroom.

Kicking in the door, she surveyed the room before noticing it was clear. The bedroom had been torn apart like the rest of the house. Putting her gun away, she went into the bathroom while Tony came into the bedroom. As they stood there silently, Madeline could hear a light breath of air. It sounded like sobbing. Putting a finger over her lips, she drew out her gun. Taking two steps, she was over next to the door of the closet. Her hand reached out and grasped the knob and Tony raised his weapon. Pulling the door open, they both looked into the closet. Lying on the ground was the young woman from the picture. She was curled in a ball, clutching the dog to her chest as she cried. Putting her gun away, she squatted down. Her hand went to the woman's knee, trying to comfort her.

"Michelle?"

"Yes?" She cried. "Please don't kill me."

"We are with NCIS." She helped the woman up. "We are here to help you."

"They came while I was gone." It was only when she put the dog down that they realized she was pregnant.

"Do you know what they wanted?" Madeline asked.

"Did you see who it was?" Tony asked.

"No, like I said," She sniffed. "I wasn't here when whoever was here was here." Running a hand through her red hair, she walked over to her bed.

"They did a number on your place." Madeline noted.

"They didn't find it." Michelle spoke.

"Find what?" Tony asked.

"Can you lift this?" Michelle pointed to the half destroyed mattress.

Tony walked over to the bed and moved the mattress. Once it was propped against the wall, Michelle got on her knees. She started going through the frame of the bed, looking for something. Her hand stopped as she reached the corner of the frame.

"They didn't get this." She showed them a picture chip.

"Did James give that to you?" Tony took it and inserted it into an evidence bag.

"He took me to guard it with my life. I was only supposed to give it to an Agent Gibbs."

"We can take you to him." Madeline encouraged. "Why don't you grab a bag of clothing?"

"I have nowhere to stay." She started to tear.

"You can stay at my place. It's safe and it's pet friendly."

After dropping Michelle off at Madeline's apartment, they headed back to NCIS. Michelle would come in the next day to talk to Gibbs, once she gathered herself together. Walking back into the main room, Gibbs and McGee joined them.

"We need to go." Gibbs started to the elevator, followed by everyone else.

They walked into autopsy as Ducky looked up. After closing and locking the door, they walked into a back room where Abby had set up a basic computer and a few items she needed. It was the only place that had been checked and cleared.

"What did you find?" Gibbs asked as they all sat down.

"We found his girlfriend and she gave us this." Tony handed Abby the chip.

"Where is she now?" McGee asked.

"At my place." Madeline answered. "It's safe there."

"Isn't that where you were attacked?" Abby asked.

"I've improved security."

"So what is on the chip?" Gibbs looked to the computer screen.

"It looks like photos. Photos of a trip to Italy, the pregnant girlfriend…" Abby flipped through them. "These are new."

Abby pulled the picture up on the screen. There were six pictures that bothered them. The first picture was of Elijah David talking to a man outside of a building. In the second and third picture was the same man going into another building and handing an envelope to another man. The fourth picture was of Director Vance while the fifth was of Ziva David. She was entering a building that was the same building in the second and third picture. It was the last picture that was so disturbing. Ziva was sitting in a chair, not sitting, tied to it. Her face was bloodied and bruised. There was a man standing over her, reaching for her neck.

"What does it mean?" McGee asked.

"I don't know." Madeline shook her head.

"Ziva's in trouble." Tony stood up.

"DiNozzo sit down." Gibbs ordered as Tony obeyed.

"What are we going to do boss?" They all turned and looked to Gibbs. "Abby I want you to find out where, when, and how those photos were taken. DiNozzo, I want you and McGee to pack. Madeline you are with me."

"Pack for what boss?" Tony asked.

"Egypt," He stood up. "We are doing this investigation the right way."

"Where are we going?" Madeline asked.

"Let's go," He beckoned her. "I want everyone to tell me when they are leaving the building."


	23. Losing Ground

"What does it mean?" McGee asked.

"I don't know." Madeline shook her head.

"Ziva's in trouble." Tony stood up.

"DiNozzo sit down." Gibbs ordered as Tony obeyed.

"What are we going to do boss?" They all turned and looked to Gibbs. "Abby I want you to find out where, when, and how those photos were taken. DiNozzo, I want you and McGee to pack. Madeline you are with me."

"Pack for what boss?" Tony asked.

"Egypt," He stood up. "We are doing this investigation the right way."

"Where are we going?" Madeline asked.

"Let's go," He beckoned her. "I want everyone to tell me when they are leaving the building."

"Hello?" Madeline rolled out of bed and stepped out into the hallway.

Looking into the bedroom, she saw Jethro lying on his side. His shirt was thrown on the chair next to the bed along with his jeans. Her tired eyes looked over at the clock, noticing it was going on two in the morning. They had just gotten home two hours ago. Jethro had just fallen asleep.

"Madeline it's me." She heard a woman's voice whisper on the other end.

"Michelle?" Her instincts kicked in and she quickly went into the kitchen to find her spare piece. "What's wrong?"

"There's someone outside the apartment. The car has been here all night and I've heard footsteps around my door." She started to cry.

"Alright, do me a big favor, I need you to calm down can you do that?"

"Yes," She sniffed.

"Okay, go into my bedroom and lock the door. Underneath my bed is an older revolver. It was my mother's and is still in good condition. It's all set up just cock it. If anyone besides me comes into the room shoot them. You understand me?"

"Yes," She cried. "Please hurry. There's banging at the door!"

"Go to the bedroom now." She grabbed a pair of boots and pulled them on as she ran out the door. Dressed in a pair of boxers and a tank top, she grabbed Gibbs' keys and drove off towards her apartment. "Stay on the line with me."

"I don't understand what they want. I have a baby." Michelle continued to cry.

"Is there someone still banging on the door?"

"No, they're gone." She whispered. "I'm going to go check."

"No, stay where you are." Parking the car, she got out and shut the door before going into the building.

"I think it's-" The phone was cut off.

"Michelle!" Hanging up the phone, Madeline put it in her pocket as she loaded her gun.

As she went up the stairs, she stopped at the end of the hallway. Peering around the corner, she noticed her door was cracked open. Slowly, she made her way down the hall toward her apartment. Pushing the door open, she snuck into the living room and made sure it was clear.

Walking over to the bedroom, she opened the door. Michelle was standing on the other side with the gun pointed toward Madeline. Her face was tear stained and she was still sobbing. Lowering her gun Madeline took a step toward Michelle to see she was still not lowering her gun.

"Michelle it's okay." She tried to reassure her, but Michelle shook her head. Listening closely, Madeline heard a gun cock behind her.

"Turn around!" She heard Gibbs' voice.

"Gibbs'," Madeline heard Vance speak from behind her.

Turning around, Madeline saw Vance's gun pointed at Madeline and Gibbs' gun pointed at Vance. Taking a step backward, Madeline went to Michelle's side and took the gun away from her. Michelle pulled Madeline into her arms and started sobbing.

"What are you doing here director?" Madeline asked as the men lowered their guns.

"I want to know what the hell you are all up to and who she is," Vance turned to look at Gibbs.

"This is my cousin Michelle," Madeline spoke up before Gibbs could answer. "She is staying here after her boyfriend left her high and dry. Come on sweetheart, all this stress is going to put you into early labor." She helped Michelle sit down.

"We are trying to solve our case." Gibbs answered as Vance waited for an answer.

"I want you two in my office tomorrow debriefing me on what is going on." Vance ordered.

"Goodnight director." Madeline glared. She waited for Gibbs and Vance to leave the room to turn to Michelle. "Do you have family in the area?"

"My mother lives a half an hour away."

"Alright, well we can take you to her or she can come here. I don't want you to be alone in case you do go into labor. So please give her a call tomorrow."

"Okay," Michelle smiled and nodded.

After leaving Michelle, Gibbs and Madeline drove back to his house. Once back inside, Madeline waited for the lecture. She went into the apartment under dressed and without back up. Turning to look at Gibbs, she watched as he pulled her against him and kissed her.

"Don't you ever do that again." He chided.

"I won't, I promise."

The next morning Gibbs was the first one up. Madeline woke up shortly after and hopped into the shower with him. Within an hour they were dressed and ready for work. Just as they opened the front door, Abby and Ducky walked in.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

"Since the lab and autopsy might not be safe, we are moving to a better location." Abby smiled. "I even brought technology…now let's go to the basement."

"What about Vance?" Madeline asked as her phone rang. Looking down, she checked her text message. "We have to go brief him."

"We are going in. Abby, you set up downstairs with Ducky's help. Ducky all the evidence we get should be sent here. Someone call McGee and let him know." Gibbs ordered.

"Gibbs," Abby raised her hand.

"Yes Abby?"

"McGee and Tony are currently on a plane." She smiled. "They can't answer their phones up there."

"Then leave a message," He retorted as he and Madeline left.

"What are you listening to?" Tony asked as McGee put in his earphones.

"Some classical music, I like to relax on a plane." He answered.

"Don't you have any real music on that thing," Tony ripped the ipod out of McGee's hand and started to play with it.

"Tony give it back,"

"No wait McGeek,"

"Tony now!"

"What, do you have nude photos on here or something?"

"Tony, I'm warning you." McGee smacked his arm.

"PROBIE!" Tony yelled out, getting the attention of those around him.

"Tony give me my ipod."

"You have pictures of Ziva on here." He flashed the picture in front of McGee's face. "In a swimsuit,"

"You have them on your computer so what's it matter?"

"Shouldn't you have pictures of Abby on here?" He started to scroll through them. "Oh god!" Handing McGee back his player he winced.

"This is why you shouldn't touch my things." McGee took it back and plugged his headphones back in.

"I just saw much more of Abby than I needed to see."

"It's your fault nobody else's." He chuckled. "What's with the floral print shirt?"

"It's going to be hot where we're going,"

"Yeah, but we aren't going to Hawaii Tony, we are going to Cairo."

"Same difference,"

"Minus the ocean," Shaking his head, McGee looked back out the window, trying to ignore Tony.

"Alright, what's going on?" Vance asked as Madeline and Gibbs walked in.

"We're following up on a lead." Madeline answered.

"That woman last night wasn't your cousin was she?" He stood up.

"She is," Madeline smiled.

"Don't lie to me, I can fire you in a minute."

"Do you want something director or just to threaten people?" Gibbs asked.

"What have you found?" Vance removed his toothpick.

"Nothing yet, just the cause of death and time of death," Gibbs gave him the basic information that was in the file.

"How are you planning on solving this?" Vance asked.

"We're working on it." Madeline answered. "Now can we get back to work?"

"Fine, go. I want a report on my desk tonight." Vance yelled as they walked out the door.

"I need to borrow the car." Madeline stated as she and Gibbs headed back home.

"For what?"

"Following up a lead,"

"On this case?"

"Yes," She looked over to him. "What's with the twenty questions?"

"I am going with."

"You can't. The informant, if he or she has anything, only trusts me."

"It doesn't matter. You are not going alone."

"Jethro,"

"No,"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Every time you say that you either get kidnapped, shot at, or have a gun pointed at you."

"Bad luck, that's all. But, this one I trust."

"No,"

"Jethro, I'm going alone." She argued as they stopped as his house. "Give me the keys,"

"No means no Madeline." He got out of the car and slammed the door as she got out.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs what is your problem?" Stepping up to him, they stood a few inches apart.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. That was the agreement we made."

"What are you afraid of? I'm not my mother, or Jenny, or Shannon!" She yelled. "I'm not defenseless or being targeted by anyone."

"Is that how you want to play it?" He started to circle her. "My wife was gun downed, not because she was targeted but because I was." Pulling out his gun he pointed it at her. "See how easily it is to be in harm's way?"

"That's not the point, get the gun out of my face." She glared. "I'm not walking into a trap."

"Right now I could kill you in a second and you're telling me you are safe alone?"

"Did you forget you were a foot away from my mother when she was killed and yet you could do nothing to save her? So go ahead, pull the trigger or get the gun out of my face." She pushed the gun away.

"Fine," There was a complete change in his attitude and expression as she mentioned her mother.

He still felt guilty for what happened. It was the only time he was there to protect a woman he cared about. And, he failed. He failed to protect his own agent. They were open on the roof top and yet he allowed them to stand there in the open.

"Jethro," Madeline's voice went soft as she took the keys from him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Go now," He pointed to the car, before turning around and walking toward the house.

Madeline got into the car and waited for him to go into the house. Once he was inside, she drove away. Pulling out her phone she looked at her text message before dialing a number.

"Hey!" Madeline faked a happy tone.

"Hey Madds, coming to get me?"

"Absolutely, see you soon Scott," Hanging up the phone she could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she sped off in the opposite direction.

"Abby!" Gibbs yelled as he walked into the house and went downstairs to the basement.

"Yes Gibbs sir," She was sitting on a stool next to Ducky. "I called and left McGee a message. They won't be landing for quite some time so I don't expect them to get the message until then."

"I want you to put out a trace." He walked over and leaned over her, looking at her laptop screen.

"Got a name or number?" She asked.

"Madeline Todd," Looking down, he could see Ducky shake his head and sigh.

"Do I want to know Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Nope Duck,"

"You should stop smothering her Jethro or else she isn't going to stay for long. She is a strong woman and you should treat her as such." Ducky began to lecture.

"Ducky," Gibbs silenced him.

"She is headed to the airport." Abby continued to type. "I'm tracing her recent call. It is to a phone registered to Scott Lindale."

"Find out what he is doing at the airport,"

"Already have, he just arrived on a flight from Paris, France."

"Good work Abby," He patted her on the shoulder. "See if you can find out what they are doing together."

"Where are you going?" She asked. "You usually stay for information."

"I'm going after her. Keep me posted on where she is going."

"Right-o." Abby and Ducky watched as Gibbs left the basement, leaving them alone.

"I missed you so much. You look great." Madeline pulled Scott into a hug.

After she picked him up from the airport, they headed into Georgetown. He was staying at the hotel attached to the University. After parking on the street, they walked down to a small French café called La Madeline.

"You look even more beautiful than I remember," He kissed her check before they sat down.

"Incest is not acceptable here Scotty,"

"Oh shut up," He chuckled.

From outside, Jethro watched from the corner of the street. He saw Madeline and Scott walk into the restaurant, order, and sit down by the window. She was smiling. It was something he admired about her. They hugged and kissed, which made him jealous. Walking closer to the café, he looked around for anything out of place.

"So what do you have for me?" Madeline watched as Scott pulled out a disk."

"Everything is on here that I know."

"Sum it up."

"I spoke to a source I have in Egypt. From what I was told your agent was murdered for what he found out."

"We already know there is a leak. Does your source know who?"

"He said all he knows is that the person has dark skin. He would need to see pictures. I think he's holding out on me."

"Why?"

"The same people that killed your agent are probably after him."

"How am I supposed to find out who it is?"

"Get someone there that can protect him."

"We have two agents on their way there."

"He isn't going to trust them."

"Then I will go, who is it?"

"Do you remember Assaf from high school?"

"Assaf? Yeah."

"It's him."

"So what is on this disk?"

"He sent it to me. It should have pictures and classified documents. I haven't looked at it in case someone could hack it from my computer."

Just as Scott handed Madeline the disk a man stood up. He pulled out a gun and grabbed an elderly woman that was standing beside him. Pulling the woman against him, he pressed the gun to her temple.

"Give me the disk!" He yelled, looking at Madeline.

Gibbs saw a woman come yelling out of the café. He started to run now, stopping right next to the door. Looking into the café he saw a man with a gun to an old woman's head. Madeline and Scott were both standing now with their hands at their sides. Pulling out his gun, he tried but couldn't get a clear shot.

"You want this?" Madeline pulled the disk out.

"Give it to me now." The man ordered.

"I'll give it to you once you let the woman go." She tried to reason and she reached behind her for her gun.

"Don't move!" He fired his gun and shot Scott in the right shoulder.

Madeline turned her head and watched, almost in slow motion, as Scott clutched his shoulder and dropped to the ground. Looking back at the man she took a shot at him. She just grazed the man's arm making him release the elderly woman from his grasp.

The man took another shot, but this time at her. He missed her by an inch as she dropped to the ground. As she dropped to her knee and fired the man jumped over the counter and ran off. Getting up, she chased after him. He led her down a block, pushing through people, and down the back street toward the river.

He managed to slip into another alley before she could grab him. Pushing through two women, she turned right hoping it was the alley he went down. Just as she turned the corner she was slammed against the wall. Her head and back slammed against the brick as her eyes watered. She felt a hand reach into her jean pocket and remove the disk.

Her body was tossed to the ground as she tried to recover her vision. As she did she fired off another shot but only grazed her attacker. She watched as he ran off continuing towards the river. A blur ran past her as she tried to get up. It was Gibbs.

Rather than continuing in the chase she pulled out her cell phone and called for an ambulance. When she got back to the café, Scott was lying on the ground barely breathing. Grabbing a cleaning cloth she pressed it to his shoulder and helped him to rest his head on her lap as she sat down on the floor.

"Stay with me Scotty," Her head was pounding.

"Madds," He coughed. "You look like hell."

"Speak for yourself." She chuckled.

Putting her first two fingers on his wrist she could tell his pulse was weakening. His breathing became shallow and in small bursts. She heard the ambulance's sirens as he closed his eyes.

"Scott stay with me!" She shook him. "Scott please, don't do this to me I need you."

"Madeline, are you alright?" Gibbs ran into the café. He noticed that there was a trail of blood leading from the back of her head.

"Scott," She cradled him closer to her. "Please,"

"Madeline, you got to let the paramedics take him now." Gibbs tried to pull her away from him but she wouldn't let go.

"Please Scott," She whispered.

"Madeline." Gibbs pulled her to her feet and against him.

"He's my nephew Jethro. I've got my own nephew killed."

"You don't know that yet," He tried to reassure her.

"Ma'am, we should really take you to the hospital and get your head looked at." The medic came over to Madeline.

"No, I'm going home. Have the hospital call me when he gets to the hospital." She gave the person her number.

"Madeline you need to get stitches." Gibbs was actually trying to get her to see a doctor when he was against seeing a doctor himself.

"We need to get back to work. Ducky can assess the damage." She watched the ambulance drive off.

"Madeline," He tried to reason with her.

"I need to go to Egypt. Our only informant is in trouble." Looking up at Gibbs, she knew he had to listen to her for once.


	24. Flying Away

"No, I'm going home. Have the hospital call me when he gets to the hospital." She gave the person her number.

"Madeline you need to get stitches." Gibbs was actually trying to get her to see a doctor when he was against seeing a doctor himself.

"We need to get back to work. Ducky can assess the damage." She watched the ambulance drive off.

"Madeline," He tried to reason with her.

"I need to go to Egypt. Our only informant is in trouble." Looking up at Gibbs, she knew he had to listen to her for once.

"Listen Madeline, there is something I want you to do." Madeline looked over to Gibbs as they drove back to his house. Just as she was about to give him the go ahead her cell phone rang.

"Hello," She answered.

"Is this Mr. Lansdale's sister?" A male voice asked on the other line.

"This is she,"

"I calling from the hospital, Mr. Lansdale was very animate that I call you."

"How is he doing?"

"The bullet went in the left shoulder and chipped his collar bone."

"Where is he now?"

"Out of surgery and in the recovery room,"

"How long is he going to be in there?"

"They want to keep him under observation for next couple of days because of his lungs. We want to make sure he is in good shape."

"Alright thank you. I will be in to see him soon." She hung up the phone and looked back over at Gibbs. "What were you going to say?"

"You're moving in with me." Jethro decided that there wasn't going to be a discussion on the matter as he had planned.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes,"

"You went through this four times, I don't want you to be put through it a fifth time." She reasoned.

"Are you planning on what we have ending?"

"No,"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I worry that you are going to want to end it."

"I'm asking you to move in,"

"You didn't really ask you kind of told me."

"Is there a difference?"

"No." She chuckled as they pulled up in front of his house and went inside.

"Oh my god what happened to you? Gibbs what did you do to her?" Abby ran over to Madeline as they walked down the stairs.

"I don't hit women Abbs," He shook his head as Madeline grabbed a rag to put to the back of her head.

"Ducky, fix it." Abby sat Madeline down on a stool in front of Ducky.

"Let's get a look at it dear," Ducky removed the rag.

"What did you find Abby?" Gibbs went over to the computer screen.

"Well other than what we already have… I don't have much." She started as Gibbs' cell phone rang.

"Gibbs," He answered as Abby tried to listen in.

"Boss it's McGee,"

"I guessed that McGee, what did you find?"

"Tony's gone,"

"What?" Gibbs walked over to the other side of the room.

"He's gone boss, we went to the apartment yesterday and did some preliminary work… he is gone."

"Find him McGee and call me." Gibbs hung up the phone and turned back to Abby. "Find DiNozzo." He pointed to the computer.

"What's going on?" Abby asked the question Madeline was about to ask.

"DiNozzo's gone; I want you to find him." Gibbs sighed.

"My dear, I need to give you stitches. But, thanks to modern medicine we have liquid stitches." Ducky started to rant.

"Abby, book me the next flight to Egypt. I need to get out there. Maybe Tony found out what my informant knows." Madeline winced as Ducky cleaned her wound.

"Dear, I'm going to take some blood to make sure everything is alright." Ducky spoke over Gibbs.

"No, you are not going," Gibbs sighed as Abby tried to track Tony's phone. "At least not alone."

"What?" Madeline looked over to him.

"Hold still Madeline,"

"Sorry Duck," She sighed.

"Pack your bags, we are all going," He slammed his hand down on the table.

"I'm going to, you're going to need more than just Tim to do computer work and it's not going to work if I'm back here." Abby started to rant.

"Abby, you were included in that we." Gibbs pointed up. "Pack it up. You too Ducky, I'm not letting this team out of my sight."

"Jethro, I haven't travelled in years…" Ducky sighed.

"It wasn't up for debate."

"So I found something," Abby wanted to show him before she packed up her computer.

"What do you have?" He went over and looked at the screen.

"So I went into the camera system on the street and found a camera that is diagonal from the restaurant. I used that camera and a camera from the hotel next door to put together the scene."

"We are due on a plane in two hours." He tried to speed up the process.

"If you watch the screen closely you can see the shooting. There is Madeline and her lunch date…poor choice of words… well anyway… here you can see the attacker."

"That's the one that shot Lansdale so what's your point Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"It wasn't him that shot him. I mean the attacker in the restaurant did fire a shot but all it did was shatter the glass. The real shot came from across the street somewhere," She slowed down the video.

"He was shot from behind?" Madeline was getting tired of having her head cleaned.

"Can you tell where the shot came from?" Gibbs asked.

"I tried. I went through each camera and the only thing I get is this."

She pulled up a in movement picture of a black car with tinted windows. The driver's side window was cracked and a gun was being pulled back into the car. She pulled up another picture and showed that the vehicle had no license plate on the front or back.

"Without the license plate in the front or back all I can narrow it down to is where the car was purchased." She already knew what he was going to ask. "I already looked and the car traced back to a dealership in Pennsylvania. I called the dealership and its shut down so I am tracking down the manager to see if he is still carrying records with him."

"Good work Abby, now go pack." Gibbs urged her.

Jethro headed upstairs as Abby started to break down her computer system. Ducky finished with Madeline and helped her to her feet. Abby was the first person out the door followed by Ducky. Madeline went up to the bedroom and grabbed her duffle to pack it. Once her bag was packed, she looked over to see Jethro was standing at the window, looking out into the distance.

"What's wrong?" Madeline walked over to him and put her arms around his waist.

"My team is being threatened and I don't even know by whom. That's the only reason why I'm allowing you to go. I want to know that I can protect you unlike today."

"Jethro, it's not your fault. I went alone. I thought it was safe." She reasoned with him.

"Are you feeling alright?" He could see she still looked pale.

"Yeah, I'm fine. When are we leaving?" She asked looking at the clock.

"In about two hours," He pulled her closer to him as their eyes met.

"Jethro behave."

"You're living here now,"

"You're point?"

"So I can do this." Lifting her up, he carried her over to the bed and laid her down.

Straddling her, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Reaching down he unbuttoned her shirt, being careful not to hurt he anymore than she had already been hurt.

"An hour and forty five minutes," She smirked.

"Whose plan is this?" Abby asked as she walked up the stairs to board the plane.

"Ah, I believe this is Federal property." Ducky looked up as he followed behind Abby.

"After you," Gibbs waited for Madeline to walk ahead before following. Once they were all on the plane they took their seats to prepare for take off.

"This is on loan from Tobias." Gibbs chuckled.

"Jethro, I'm surprised." Ducky knew Gibbs' relationship with C.I.A.

"My dear I need to speak with you then, it's of importance." Ducky spoke softly enough for just Madeline to hear.

"What's wrong Duck?" Jethro asked as he sat across from Madeline and Ducky. Abby had already claimed a space on the floor and laid herself down. Her hippo pillow was underneath her head and her head phones were in her ears.

"Nothing to worry about Jethro, just want to review some things with our girl here." Ducky danced around answering him.

"Coffee?" Jethro stood up and went over to the kitchen area.

"I'll have tea then Jethro." Ducky saw his opportunity.

"Anything for you Abby?" He yelled.

"No sir," She smiled.

"Madeline I need to talk to you quickly." They moved to the back corner of the room. "It has to with your blood work."

"What's wrong?" She had a look of concern on her face. What could he diagnose with blood? Diabetes? Leukemia? "How bad is it?"

"My dear it's not bad news," He took her hands in his. "I don't know how to tell you this, but you're with child."

"What?" She whispered. "How? I can't be?"

"You are dear," He patted her hand. "Do you know who the father is?"

"The only person…" She calmed herself. "It's Jethro."

"Congratulations my dear."

"Ducky, I don't know how he is going to take it. We are only living together now." She sat down.

"I've known Jethro for some time now, he will be fine." He looked over to the kitchen to see Gibbs' filling his cup.

"Ducky I don't know how to tell him."

"It's quite simple, just tell him." Ducky took her over to the chairs and sat her down.

"Tell him what Duck?" Gibbs walked back in and handed Ducky a cup of tea,

"Thank you Jethro." He sat back in his chair as Gibbs' sat down.

Ducky got up and headed to the kitchen area. He, like any Englishman, took his tea with lemon. Meanwhile Madeline stood up and went back to the bathroom. Closing the door, she sat down on the counter and put a hand to her stomach. She should have known, all those days she was sick, that something wasn't right.

Turning around, she turned on the water and splashed it on her face. As she grabbed a towel and dried her face she heard the door open and shut. Looking up into the mirror, she saw Gibbs standing behind her. She felt his hands go to her hips as she straightened herself. Giving him a weak smile, she felt him turn her around to face him.

"What's going on?" His voice sounded soft, not his usual interrogative voice.

"Nothing whatsoever," She put her hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat.

"What did Ducky want?"

"Just to go over my blood test is all." She shrugged.

"There is more isn't there?"

"Yes," She looked him in the eye, it was nothing to be ashamed off. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" He looked down at her stomach and then up at her.

"I have a child growing inside of me – that's the definition of pregnancy." She smirked.

"Is it…mine?" He hesitated.

"Jethro you are the only man I've been with in quite some time." Smacking him on the arm, she turned and walked out of the bathroom.

She made it two steps before he followed. His hand lightly grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards. They went into a small conference room in the back of the plane. Madeline went into the room and sat on the table as he locked the door. As he turned around, she watched his expression change.

He stood there, staring at her. It made her feel uncomfortable for a moment, but eventually he walked towards her. Her eyes followed him as he paced in front of her.

"Listen Jethro, if you want me to move out I am sure I can get my place back. I know this wasn't expected and I'm sorry I got you into this."

"Don't say you're sorry," He stopped where he was, looking at her. "I just can't believe it."

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Marry me," He stepped toward her and took her hand in his.

"What? I just moved in."

"Yes, and you're having my child."

"I'm not going to marry you just because you feel obligated."

"I don't feel obligated. You know how I feel about you."

"Yes, I just want to make sure you aren't going to regret it."

"Never," He kissed the top of her head gently.

"I promise I won't be number five." She chuckled.

"I don't expect you to be."

"Although we may need a boat." Smiling, she felt his lips press against hers, making her close her eyes.


	25. Finding A Lead

"Why are you here?" A man with a foreign accent asked.

Anthony DiNozzo rarely put himself in harm's way without thinking it through. This was the second time he had done something to this nature. The first time was when he opened the letter that contained the plague. But, in his defense he didn't know the letter was contaminated.

This time though he had let his emotions take away his control. He had been too focused on his heart rather than his rational thought. He did this for Ziva. The second woman (not including his mother), that he could say he truly loved. The first person he ever uttered those words to was Jean and he lost her. He let her slip through his fingers because of his lies.

He wasn't going to lose Ziva. Not this time, he had done nothing wrong. Everything that had transpired before Ziva returned home was an accident. Michael's death was an accident and nothing more than that. Now he would pay the price of going in without thinking, but he deserved it. He was doing it for Ziva.

Now he sat in a wobbling wooden chair. His legs were fastened with rope to the legs of the chair. His hands were bound behind him and there was a blindfold shielding his eyes. From what he recalled a few days ago it was just an empty room he sat in. Four walls, no windows, a prisoner's worst nightmare. Blood dripped from his nose and every time he inhaled a wave of extreme pain washed over him.

"Why are you here?" The man asked again and received no answer. Again, Tony was slammed by a fist in the stomach.

"I'm going to ask you one more time what are you doing here?"

Analyzing the man was the only way to keep his mind off of the pain. He was an agent after all and trained by the best. From what he could figure the man was roughly six foot and weighed around 185 pounds. He was African American and he had a slight accent. Tony listened as the footsteps walked behind him. His muscles throughout his body and neck tensed as the man wrapped an arm around Tony's throat.

"I could snap your neck just like this." The man snapped.

"Go to hell." It was the first words Tony had spoken since he was captured when he arrived in Africa.

"Now you die." The man growled as his arm tightened, cutting off Tony's airway.

"Stop," Another voice and set of footsteps enters the room.

The door opened and closed a second time. Now he could only here one set of footsteps. They walked to the back of the room and picked something up. What ever had been picked up was then set down in front of Tony.

"If you're going to kill me at least take off the blindfold." Tony spit blood to the ground aside of him.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo NCIS," The man pulled the blindfold off of Tony as he held Tony's badge and i.d. in his hand.

Tony watched as the man sat down in front of him. He couldn't say he was shocked to see him. Tony had figured out the betrayal while he was in Egypt with McGee.

"What a surprise," Tony chuckled as he relaxed back in his chair.

"Why are you here?"

"Vengeance." He glared.

"For what?"

"For my partner Ziva David."

"I know she was more than just a partner to you. Did you know she is still alive? Actually, she is in the room next to yours. I'm surprised you haven't heard her screams."

"How do you benefit from all of this?"

"How do I benefit from all this. I gain intelligence. Not only will I gain information from you but from Ziva also, and soon I will be able to bring Mossad back to its full power. I plan to rid of the head quarters of NCIS, CIA, and FBI."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because you are of no threat to me."

"You say that now, but wait until I kill you." He smiled.

"The only reason you two are still alive is because I needed a way to get your team here. They are the only ones with information that could put a wrench in everything. Once they are gone there will be no stopping us."

"Gibbs is better than you ever will be."

"You forget Gibbs never shares his cases with anyone."

"Don't be so sure,"

"And, if I don't kill him…the disease will." He held up a small vile. "In here is the small pox virus. Did you know that there are only 3 million vaccines left for it? Russia and China have a supply but only enough to vaccinate those who truly matter to the government."

"Isn't the whole disease warfare thing a little faux, a little Tomb Raider ish staring Angelina Jolie."

"I like that you still have your spirit Anthony."

"How do you plan on infecting the people you want to kill?"

"Anthony you underestimate me." He stood up and pushed the chair back against the wall. "I must leave, but I will return soon."

Tony waited until he shut the door. _I wont be here._ He thought to himself. Moving his legs around he tried to find the weakest leg in the chair. If he could break the chair he would at least have his mobility back. Escaping the room was another challenge he would deal with later.

"Boss," McGee was waiting with a car right where the plane parked. Gibbs was the first one to exit the plane followed by Madeline, Ducky, and Abby. "I can't find him anywhere."

"Calm down McGee we will find him." Abby ran to him and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Abby what are you doing here it isn't safe," McGee asked. "What is Ducky doing here?"

"We are a team Timothy, when one is in trouble it usually means we all are." Ducky patted him on the shoulder before getting into the car.

"Take us back to the hotel McGee," Gibbs ordered as he and Madeline got in the car. Abby went around and got in the front seat.

"I must say Jethro we are a little out numbered." Ducky remarked.

"Don't worry Duck, you'll be fine."

Going back to the hotel, McGee led them in as Madeline stopped at the front desk. She asked if there were any messages for their rooms. Of course, there was one. The one she had been waiting for. Ripping open the envelop she saw 10pm written on it. As she looked at her watch she realized she had twenty minutes to change.

"My informant is meeting me at 10pm I need to change." Madeline stated as they got into the elevator.

"Abby, I want you and McGee to set up in one room. See if you can find Tony by his cell phone and if not by that then find out if the airport has any records of him."

"And what should I do Jethro?" Ducky asked.

"Go have yourself a drink Duck." He handed him money and a small hand gun.

"I haven't shot one of these in years." He slipped it in his pocket.

"Well let's hope you still can duck. You have to keep an eye on Madeline."

"It would be better if I go alone." Madeline reminded him.

"Bad idea," Abby shook her head as they walked to the room. "Every time you go alone somewhere you end up kidnapped, bleeding, or at the hospital."

"Thank you Abby, that's so comforting." Madeline chuckled.

"Abby get a wire set up to put on Madeline." Gibbs led Madeline into one room while the others went into the second room.

Madeline dropped her bag on the bed before pulling out a sun dress. She figured if she was going to blend in she should look like a tourist. It was a black strapless dress, that hugged her curves. Jethro watched as she undressed and pulled on the dress. His eyes went to her stomach before looking up at her eyes.

"I'll be fine." She watched him walk over and put his arms around her waist so her hands were on her stomach.

"I'm not going to lose you…either of you." He whispered as he kissed her neck.

"I have fifteen minutes, can you get Abby in here."

"Abby!" Gibbs yelled as he went into the other room.

A minute later Abby came in and set Madeline up. She also helped Madeline with her hair and makeup. She didn't want to look like they had just gotten off a plane.

"Abby I'm pregnant." She flat out came out with it.

"What?"

"There is a child in my stomach."

"Technically your uterus, but who wants to get technical."

"I want you to be the god mother."

"Really?"

"Yeah," She gave Abby a weak smile. The only way she could clear her mind was to do this.

"Let's get you and Ducky going," Gibbs walked into the room.

"Abby," Madeline pulled her aside.

"Yeah,"

"Give this to Jethro if anything happens to me." She handed her a small envelop.

"Don't talk like that."

"I have to…I'm a cynic." She nudged Abby jokingly before leaving the room with Ducky and Gibbs in tow.

"Be careful." Gibbs watched them step into the elevator.

"We will be." The doors shut as Madeline relaxed back against the wall. Ducky patted her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"You look wonderful my dear."

"Thanks Duck,"

"I promise it will all turn out fine." The doors opened and they parted ways. Ducky headed to the bar, keeping an eye on Madeline as she went to the seating area. The hostess led her to a table that had been reserved for her under her mother's name.

Madeline was handed a menu by the waiter as she waited. She ordered a glass of water and a small salad. She also ordered four other meals and had them sent to her room. The waiter looked strangely at her, but she tipped him well enough that he obeyed. Just as he walked away a taller man walked in.

He had black hair, olive skin, and warm brown eyes. He hadn't changed a bit Madeline thought to herself. Standing up, she watched as he walked over to her and smiled. Giving him a quick hug they sat down.

"You look wonderful Madeline," He was always one for compliments.

"Thank you, you look great."

"I' m afraid we don't have much time." He sighed.

"What? What's wrong Assaf?" She put her hand on top of his. To others they looked like a couple just having a friendly conversation.

"Would you care to dance?" He asked looking to see that the dance floor was semi crowded as light jazz music played.

"Sure," Standing up, she took his hand as he led her to the floor.

As they swayed back and forth her pulled her close to him. It was just enough for her to be able to hear him at a whisper.

"There are two men over my left shoulder. They have been sent to kill me and then you. I am going to get them as far away as possible from you before they kill me."

"Assaf, we can protect you."

"I don't want to see your life in danger because I don't want to risk mine."

"We need more people, please come with us. We have a plane. You will be protected."

"If I can get them before they get me I will return at midnight and help you, but if not I have some information for you."

"Okay,"

"Tawnley found out who the mole was before he was killed. He also found out that David had sent Ziva to be interrogated and killed to gain information about NCIS. This is larger than just NCIS. The mole has the small pox virus which he is planning to unleash on your headquarters, FBI, and CIA. He figures if the system is weakened the States will no longer be in control and will be open to further attacks."

"Where are they?"

"They aren't here. Your agent DiNozzo figured it out before I could."

"Who is the mole?"

"Director Leon Vance." The name rolled off his tongue with ease.

"Gibbs I found something," McGee and Abby called him over to the computer.

"So we went through the record system at the airport." Abby started.

"We found a ticket purchased with a credit card under the name Anthony DiNardo." McGee continued."It was Tony's alias. He didn't have any cash on him when we got here."

"Where is he McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"Africa," Abby sighed.

"Pack up, get Madeline and Ducky, we are going to Africa." Gibbs paused for a moment. "I want you two to know I am going after Tony and Ziva…if both of you wants to back out and go back home it will be much safer. This is something I have to do."

"We are a team Gibbs," Abby reminded him.

"We are behind you boss."

"Alright let's go." He left the room and headed downstairs. "McGee you help Abby pack the car. Bring it around back, I have a feeling we'll be needing it."

As he walked out to the elevator he pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Ducky once which was the signal for him to leave the bar area. On his way to the back of the hotel, he noticed the two men Assaf had mentioned. He could try and take them now, but that would cause too much of a scene.

"Assaf, come with us. We need all the back up we can get." Madeline pleaded with him.

"I told you I would if I can shake them." He smiled.

"I can help you, trust me." As he dipped her, his hand travelled down to her thigh, he understood what she was saying.

"We'll go out the back, but if I think it's too dangerous you will leave me." He was always protective over her for some reason.

"Fine, but I doubt that will happen." Taking her hand he guided her through the crowd and back towards the kitchen area.

As they headed toward the kitchen door the two men stood and began to follow. Right as they slipped through the swinging door the men began to run. Assaf ran ahead as Madeline reached down and pulled her gun out of her thigh holster. She urged him on as she ducked behind a tall serving tray. She allowed the first man to continue running until he reached the back door. However, when the second man went to pass her she tripped him.

He slammed forward into the wall, but grabbed her in the process. She fell against him before recovering her ground and kneeing him in the groin. Clean fighting was something she did before her uncles' taught her to fight. As he braced himself against the wall she kept the gun pointed at his head the whole time.

"NCIS you are under arrest." She watched as he stood up and put his hand in his pocket. "I'm warning you I will shoot you."

"I do this for my country," He sneered as his hand quickly went from his pocket to his mouth as she fired a warning shot into his knee cap.

"No don't you dare." She realized he had swallowed something as she rushed over to him and turned him onto his back. Hitting his stomach she hoped to get him to bring the pill back up but it was too late. Foam began to seep out of his mouth as his body stopped convulsing.

Getting up, she stepped away from him as waiters started to run toward her to tend to the shot man. She pushed past them and ran out the door. If one of them had a suicide pill the other one did. Running outside she found Assaf wrestling with the other assailant. Gibbs hand his gun pulled and handcuffs ready.

"Jethro, his pocket." She pointed as she ran over to the men on the ground. "Get the pill." But, her warning came a second too late. The man stopped struggling and ceased to move; to breathe.

"Come on we have to get going." Gibbs knew they didn't have time to wait around. He helped Assaf to his feet just as the car pulled up further down the alley.

Assaf went to the car straight away as Gibbs waited for Madeline. She stuck her gun back in its place before she walked over to him. Putting an arm around her waist, they walked quickly to the car and got in. As soon as they arrived at the airport, Gibbs went ahead and informed the pilot of their change in plans as everyone boarded and closed the door.

"We have an hour before clearance." McGee noted as they all sat down. Gibbs walked back into the room to do his debriefing.

"Okay, do we know where in Africa this building is?" Gibbs asked Abby and McGee.

"No, Tony's phone signal cuts off right after he landed." Abby sighed.

"I know where it is." Assaf spoke up. "I know someone who can take us there and get blue prints of the building. Last time I spoke to Scott there were about ten men guarding the exterior and first floor interior, Vance is on the second level. He has his station a couple rooms down from where we assume Agent DiNozzo and Agent David are."

"Who are you?" Ducky asked.

"My name is Assaf I worked for Mossad for many years." He explained.

"How can we know that he isn't in on this?" Abby glared.

"I vouch for him." Madeline voiced. "I've known him since grade school."

"I hope you're right." Gibbs murmured. "Once we land we are going to the hotel and I want you all to sleep, eat, and shower. If you are all going with then I expect you to be ready and awake. If any of you wish to go back speak now."

"Gibbs," Abby spoke up. "I wish to switch places with Madeline."

"What?" McGee shook his head.

"Considering the damage her body has been dealt with… other circumstances I think it best I go with. I know how to kick box and I am a guns specialist after all. Plus, I can diffuse most common bombs."

"Abby I'm fine." Madeline pointed out.

"She knows how to run the equipment just as well as anyone…well maybe not as good as me… but she can try. Ducky will be there to supervise."

"Fine," Gibbs didn't give Madeline a chance to speak. "We have about three hours until we land so get a drink or something."

"I'll get drinks." Madeline stood up.

"I got food." Abby smiled as she followed Madeline into the kitchen area.

"Abby what are you doing?" Madeline asked as she poured coffee.

"I'm watching over my future god child." She crossed her arms. "You're not talking me out of this."

"You can't be out there dressed in that. No offense I love you to death, but Africa is not populated by Goths like the United States is."

"I have clothing to change into. This is not up for discussion." Taking the snacks back in to everyone, Madeline was soon to follow.

Everyone had spread out throughout the area of the plane. Assaf was in the front with his head resting against the window while Ducky sat a few rows back. He was writing on a note pad he had brought with him. McGee was sitting on the couch behind Ducky's chair. Abby sat down next to him and eventually ended up laying her head on his lap to rest. His hand rested on her arm as his head tilted sideways.

Madeline sat down next to Gibbs' she could see something was wrong besides the obvious. Picking up a bag of trail mix she opened it and handed it to him.

"Please eat something," She urged him.

"I ate in the room."

"Liar, I know you didn't." She took the bag from him and pulled out a piece. "Do you really want me to force feed you because I will."

"I might like that." He smirked before taking the bag to feed himself.

"What's wrong?"

"I should have seen it Madd," He shook his head. "I had read Vance's file I knew that something wasn't right. I should have known it was him all along."

"You couldn't have known." She reasoned. "Nobody could have."

Reaching up, he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He hadn't felt this way about anyone since Shannon…since Jenny. But, even with Jenny it was never a relationship. Now that he had found Madeline, he didn't want to lose her.

"Listen Madeline, when Shannon was pregnant with Kelly I was deployed. I never got to be there when she gave birth, but it won't be the same. I'm going to be with you every step of the way. I'm not going to let anything happen to you that happened to them. I won't make that mistake again."

"Jethro, you couldn't have stopped what happened." She put her hand up to his cheek. "Let's just get back to the states in one piece."

"We will." He reassured her.

"As far as this Abby trading places thing…"

"It's going to happen whether you like it or not."

"But,"

"No." She gave up and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This isn't over."

"Go to sleep." He chuckled.


	26. Broken Promises and Lives

Author's note! Thank you to all that reviewed the stories thus far. I am sorry that the beginning chapters are so choppy. Hopefully you all are enjoying the story so far!!!! What did you guys think of the season premier? Well I promise this chapter is going to be filled with emotion. Sorry guys i didnt realize that after i edited on here it never added the paragraph or line breaks. Hopefully this chapter moves a little bit more smoothly.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Once the plane landed, they got a van to rent for the time they were there. Abby, who had made the hotel reservations, drove them to the hotel as the night was still in progress. When they got there they dispersed to their rooms. Gibbs and Madeline went to one room, Ducky and Assaf in another, and Abby and McGee in the third room.

"What's wrong?" Madeline laid down on the bed, facing Jethro.

"You always think there is something wrong."

"I'm trusting my gut."

"I should've known." He sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair.

"We've been through this already…" Moving closer to him, she placed her hand on his cheek. "You couldn't have known."

"For as much trouble as you get into you always seem to talk your way out of things and out of me being upset."

"That's because you care for me,"

"I do,"

"But not for much longer." She smirked.

"Why?"

"Because soon I will be the size of a whale and you won't want to be seen with me."

"You're too skinny now anyways." He made her smile and it comforted him.

"You say that now." She shook her head.

"There have already been some positives to this pregnancy." He whispered close to her ear before he kissed her neck.

"A larger stomach?" Closing her eyes, she felt his hand slip underneath her shirt.

"Nope," He rolled so that he was over top of her, leaning down to kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down against her. In one quick movement she rolled him so that she was on top. He smiled and chuckled as she pouted. She hit her wrist on the head board when she tried to pinned his hands above his head. Rubbing her wrist, she watched as he took her wrist and kissed it before pulling her body against his.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I don't want you doing this Abby," McGee shook his head as he paced the bedroom.

"Tim, its late, please come to bed so I can sleep." Abby sighed.

"Why are you doing this? You should stay here where it is safe." He removed his jacket and button up so he was in his white t-shirt and pants.

"Madeline is pregnant." Abby threw a pillow at him. "I'm trying to protect her and my god child."

"Really? With…"

"With a child?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"With…"

"With Gibbs' child." Standing up she walked over to him as he turned to face her.

"Do you ever think about children…I mean having your own?" He lowered his voice.

"Yes, I mean someday I wish to have kids. Why?"

"What are you waiting for?" He continued to ask questions, she didn't understand where they were coming from.

"Stability? The usual,"

"What are we Abby?" He asked.

"What?" She gave him a confused look. "What do you mean what are we? Are you trying to propose to me or something because this is not how you do it."

"No! I mean…is that what you want? Do you want me to propose?"

"No," She shook her head. "I mean I don't know, I can't think about this right now."

What are we though? Are we friends or more?"

"I don't understand what you are trying to get at."

"I mean we are together and then we are not. It's like I am your rebound guy or when you are bored."

"That's not true," He started to go through their relationship before she put a finger to his lips.

"I'm afraid of commitment." She raised her voice trying to speak over him.

"What?"

"Every time I get into a relationship it gets to be messy and he either tries to kill me or my heart gets broken." Turning around, she didn't want to face him.

"You know I would never hurt you." He put his arms around her.

"I know that… I know that rationally," She rested her head back against his chest.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm just not ready to be back into a full relationship. I love you Tim, but I need my time to come around. I consider you my…boyfriend…"

"But that's what I mean," He kissed her forehead as he turned her around. "That's all I wanted to know."

"Now will you come to bed?" She snuggled against him as he held her against him.

"Yeah," He whispered.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Jethro," Madeline said as she caught her breath. Her back was pressed against his chest. Their bodies were slicked with sweat as they lay beneath the blanket.

"Hmm?" He opened his eyes as she looked back at him.

"How bad does the back of my head look?" He laughed before kissing the back of her head.

"Out of all the things to ask me and you ask me that?"

"Well I know it was good for you," She grinned.

"You're starting to sound like DiNozzo." He pulled her closer. "You should get some rest."

"Only if you are." She closed her eyes and rested against him, she could feel his chest rising and falling against her.

"Goodnight," They fell asleep to the sound of their breathing.

When Madeline woke up the next morning, she went straight to the bathroom. Getting undressed, she turned on the shower to allow it to warm up for a moment before she would get in. She looked at herself in the mirror, not out of vanity, but just to see the changes that were occurring. Now, more than ever, she wished her mother was still alive. It was a wish that would never come true.

Turning around, she stepped into the shower only to find Jethro already in. Shaking her head, she scooted him back so she could get underneath the cascading water. He slid his hands onto her hips and started to sway her body against his.

"I think the shower is not the appropriate place to be dancing." She laughed.

"Where is?"

"A dance floor," Turning to face him she went to kiss him when she heard a pounding on their hotel door.

"Where are you going?" He tried to stop her as she got out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

"Someone is at the door." She raced into the room to grab her gun.

"Madeline, don't!" He tried to get out quickly, but ended up slipping.

She got to the door sooner than he expected. Unlocking her gun, she opened the door. Lowering the gun, she stood there in shock. Tony was standing there, battered and bloodied. Even though his exterior looked like hell he had a smile on his face.

"I always wanted to see Kate open the door like this." He chuckled but stopped as he saw Gibbs step behind her with a robe on. "Oh sorry boss, didn't mean to interrupt the honeymoon."

"DiNozzo?" He looked startled.

"Can I sit down?" Tony didn't wait for an answer, but instead stumbled into the room and fell onto the bed.

Grabbing clothing, Madeline went into the bathroom and changed into a pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt. When she came back out she found DiNozzo still lying on the bed. Gibbs had gone next door to get Ducky.

"Where is Ziva?" She grabbed a wet cloth and sat down next to him as she tried to clean off his face.

"I don't know." He sighed. "I got in and got out."

"Tony, I know you better than that. What aren't you telling me?"

"It's the truth. They just tossed me out. I woke up one morning outside."

"Did they follow you?" She asked.

"Not that I know of, although at this rate I don't know a lot."

"Well anyone could have told us that." She joked. "How's your head?"

"Still attached?" Ducky walked into the room with his small medical bag. "You do know I tend to work on the dead right?"

"I might as well be, I failed." Tony looked to the floor as Ducky sat down next to him.

"Failed what?" Gibbs walked into the room.

"Failed to save her, failed her." Tony replied.

"You didn't fail. You are trying again." Gibbs urged.

"Boss, there's no way." McGee walked into the room. "Tony can't go back out there. They will kill him."

"Tony!" Abby ran in and jumped on him, giving him a hug.  
"Hi Abby," He gasped as he winced.

"How did you get back?" She got off of him. "Where's Ziva?"

"They must still have her." Madeline sighed. "We will find another way in."

"She's dead." Tony muttered. "And it's all because of me."

"Tony that's no way to talk." Abby scolded him.

"Where's Assaf?" Madeline walked into the room next door to find it empty.

"He went to get coffee." Ducky answered. "He's a rather nice fellow."

"Assaf doesn't drink coffee." Madeline murmured under her breath, finding it strange.

There was another knock on the door. They looked over to the door to the room and realized it was coming from Ducky's room door.

"It must be Assaf. He must be locked out." McGee shrugged as he turned and walked into the other room.

Walking over to the next room, McGee unholstered his gun just in case. When he went to the door the knocking stopped. He opened the door to find it was a person from the front desk. The man stood and held out a letter in his hand. McGee tried to ask him who it was for but the man shook his head and said 'no english'.

Looking at the letter, McGee flipped it over to see it had nothing written on the outside. Opening it up, he crumbled after reading it. 'Goodbye'. The word written on the letter made McGee's blood go cold as he ran into the other room. He ran straight for Abby as he yelled for everyone to get out or get on the ground.

"McGee?" Gibbs barely got the word out as they heard the first explosion.

"Everyone on the ground!" Madeline yelled as she watched McGee pull Abby onto the ground before covering her. It was too late for them to run or get out. The best they could do was take cover as the second explosion hit the middle of the hotel instead of the end like the first one had.

Madeline's first thought was for Ducky, but Tony was protecting him. Standing up, she turned around to see Jethro reaching out for her. The third explosion hit a few floors below where they were.

That's all it would take. The last explosion caused the hotel to crumble with them in it like a house of cards. Madeline felt the ground give out beneath her as she fell to the ground. She felt a body cover hers as she closed her eyes and covered her head. There was a loud screeching sound of metal bending and screams of other innocent victims. It only took a few minutes for the walls and ceiling to come crashing down around them. Eventually everything quieted except for the sound of an ambulance in the distance and people screaming on the streets.

Opening her eyes, she felt pain seer through her body. Pushing herself to move, she looked to the side of her to see Jethro lying there. He had half of his body shielding her, but during the explosion he got tossed aside. There he was, his body sprawled out, his blue eyes staring at her. He wasn't moving, wasn't breathing, just staring.

"Jethro," She whispered as she pushed a wooden beam off of her as she inched towards him. "Wake up baby!" She shook him as he took a ragged breath.

"Madeline," His voice was hoarse and his breathing labored. "The baby,"

Looking down, she saw a large gash across her mid section. Panic washed over her as she tried to stop the bleeding. Looking around, she reached for a towel but when she moved it away she saw Tony. He was still. Moving over to him, she felt for a pulse but there was none. Her eyes scanned over the rubble. Where were the others?

Like a nightmare it hit her. The death surrounded her. Abby and Tim were lying slumped up against what was left of the wall. Neither of them was moving and there were large cuts all over their bodies from the glass. Ducky had been thrown into the door way of the bathroom and his body now laid underneath a large marble chunk of the bathroom.

Their eyes all stared at her as if they had asked for her help and were let down. A wave of guilt washed over her as she tried to administer cpr to Tony. He responded after a few seconds, she felt a weak pulse. She tried to stand up but the pain was unbearable. Falling down to her knees, she fell to Jethro's side. His hand grabbed her arm as if to warn her of something.

She reached for her gun as she heard footsteps approach. As she grasped it someone backhanded her. Tears flooded her eyes as she held firm to the gun. It wasn't until she was hit in the stomach that she released the gun and screamed. The pain was worse than anything she had ever felt before. A hand grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her head back so she was looking up; up at him.

"I should have known," She sobbed as her hand went to her stomach.

"You are nothing but a foolish girl too caught up by emotion to see the truth," He sneered.

"Why? Why did you do this?" She tried to stall for time until police and an ambulance got there.

"For my country," He smiled as he looked at her gun that he held in his hand.

As he looked down at it he saw Gibbs attempt to move. Chuckling to himself, he released Madeline's hair and kicked Gibbs' in the side.

"Here I thought I would only have to kill one of you." He cocked the gun.

"NO!" Madeline laid herself over Gibbs as Gibbs tried to push her off of him. "Kill me – spare him. That's all I request. You have done your job now let the Americans look wounded. Let them hear about it from him so they know how serious your threat is." She looked up at him.

"You think wrong," He shook his head. "It's a shame that this must come to an end. You two were very sweet together. I heard no one could break his ice heart until now." He spit on Jethro.

"Go to hell." Gibbs whispered.

"You never were as smart as my brother gave you credit for." He put the gun to her head. "But you were beautiful, just like your mother."

"I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes locked with Jethro's she heard the gun cock.

"I love you too Madeline Todd," He whispered back as his hand slipped into hers.

"Goodbye Madeline." The man standing behind her stated before everything went black.

Stay tuned... what will happen? Who was the man? What really happened? I will post again hopefully soon.

Let me know what you guys think so far...


	27. Recovery

Madeline bolted up in bed. Her stomach was in pain as she rolled out of bed. Jethro was laying there in the bed next to where she had been; he looked so peaceful. Grabbing her undergarments and Jethro's t-shirt, she put on what little she could grab. Running to her bag, she dug through it until she found her side arm. When she went to the door, she twisted the handle only to find the adjoining door was locked.

Instead of using her shoulder to open to the door, she took a step back. Slamming her foot into the door she felt the pain radiate all the way up her leg as the door flew open. As she did she heard Ducky gasp at the bang. When Ducky flicked on the light he saw Madeline standing next to Assaf's bed with her gun pointed at his head. Assaf laid still as he looked up at Madeline and then over to Ducky who was getting out of bed to put his robe on.

"Madeline what is the meaning of this?" Ducky turned away so he wasn't looking at her. "Where is your clothing?"

"Get up." Madeline ordered and Assaf obeyed, he stood up. "Turn around," She took a step back so he wouldn't be able to grab her as he turned around.

"Madeline what are you doing?" Assaf asked.

"Hands behind your head." She prompted as Jethro walked in and moved aside of her.

"What's going on?" Jethro had his gun at his side.

The other adjoining door burst open. McGee ran into the room in his t-shirt and shorts with his gun pointing at the same target Madeline was. Abby scooted in the door behind him, wearing her long night gown and night cap. They all looked bewildered as Madeline stood there.

"McGee, hand cuffs," Madeline ordered and waited until McGee returned. "Here," She handed Jethro her gun and she handcuffed Assaf.

"What's going on?" McGee asked.

"Where is Assaf?" Madeline turned the man around.

A smile played across his face as he spit on her. Looking down at her shirt, she looked back up at him before her knee collided with his groin. He gasped as his eyes welled.

"Where is he?" She asked again.

"Go to hell." He winced.

"Madeline explain." Jethro took her gun and stepped in front of her.

"This is Assaf's twin brother Daniel. He was supposed to be dead and since he is not it means that he is still working for Eli David."

"Do they know we're here?" McGee asked.

"Ask him," Madeline took her gun back as Gibbs threw Daniel against the wall.

"How much of what he told us is true?" McGee continued to question.

"I don't know, but if they know we are here we need to get out of here." Madeline went about the room and checked under the bed. As she bent down she not only received a stare from McGee, but also from Daniel.

"I knew you were unintelligent, but I forgot how beautiful you are." Daniel commented.

"Hey," Gibbs slammed him back against the wall. "Eyes up here," He pointed to his own eyes.

"Madeline," Abby tossed her a pair of sweatpants.

"Thank you," She quickly pulled them on as she continued to go through his things.

"McGee other room," Gibbs dragged Daniel into the other room where they would do the questioning.

"Abby, help Ducky pack. I want everyone ready to go in five minutes." Going into her room she grabbed her bag and shoved everything inside. Putting that bag on the bed, she put her gear next to it along with Jethro's. She quickly packed his bag before going around the room. She searched under the beds and the dressers.

When she got to the nightstand next to the bed, she moved the bible aside. Staring back at her was a small kitchen timer. It was counting down from three minutes. There was no such thing as coincidences. Running into the other room, she found Abby and Ducky sitting there.

"Abby, take the bags and Ducky downstairs. Get the truck and get in it. Park it at least two blocks away from the building." Madeline tossed Abby the car keys.

"What's going on?" Abby looked worried.

"Bomb," Madeline said bluntly. "Go!" She watched them go into the other room to get the things before she opened the door.

McGee and Jethro were standing by the single bed. Daniel laid on the floor. His hands were cuffed behind her back as he face pressed against the floor. When he rolled back over she could see his face was bloodied and bruised. He tried to push himself up onto his knees, but Jethro kicked him back down.

"McGee, Gibbs," Madeline ran over to them and relayed the news to them.

"McGee grab your gear and Abby's bag and get outside." Gibbs ordered. "Madeline, go with him."

"Aren't you coming?" Madeline looked to Gibbs.

"No, I'm getting him." He pointed to Daniel.

"We're not leaving you." McGee went over and picked Daniel up.

"Let's go." Gibbs grabbed the other side of Daniel and carried him.

Madeline led the way to the staircase as she looked at her cell phone. They were at two minutes when they hit the second floor. Forty five seconds when they got to the ground level. Rushing through the lobby Madeline yelled to get everyone cleared out that they could.

"Ten seconds," Madeline yelled, McGee and Gibbs were dragging behind.

"McGee go," Gibbs ordered him.

"What?" McGee looked over to him. "No, let's go."

"Get my wife and my child out of here." He asked one man to another.

"Okay," McGee let go of one side of Daniel. Running over to Madeline who was ushering people out, he pushed her forward.

"What are you doing?" Madeline looked at him and then to Jethro.

"Getting you out of here." He answered.

"NO!" She went to run to Jethro, but McGee swept her up into his arms. "Put me down McGee, Jethro!" Madeline hit McGee's back as he ran her outside.

They were barely outside the door when the explosion occurred. There was a blast of forceful heat that tossed them forward. McGee hit the ground hard as Madeline was tossed farther. She flew a couple feet more before she crashed onto the ground. Lying in the dirt, she could taste blood in her mouth.

Pushing herself up, she saw the black truck coming up to them. She looked over her shoulder to see the building in flames; the structure had a couple of seconds, a minute at best, before it would collapse completely. Her ears were ringing as she pushed herself up and got onto her feet.

McGee was crumbled on the ground, but she could tell he was breathing. The doors to the black truck opened and shut as she staggered toward the building. As she got through the doorway she looked around in the rumble. There was a round lump in the middle of the room. Making her way to the pile, she started tossing pieces of wood to the side. Lying there, were two bodies, one being Daniel's and the other was Jethro.

Dropping to her knees, she shook him before rolling him over. She felt for a pulse and made sure it was there before she got to her feet. There was no concern for Daniel; she would love to see him rot there. Pulling with all her effort, she dragged Jethro a couple inches, but got stuck.

"Please baby," She dropped to her knees again trying to wake him. "Wake up."

Jethro looked around the white room. It was more like a space lighted by a bright light that was almost blinding. He could hear his name being called, but the voice sounded far away. Turning around he saw her, he saw Kate. Of all the people he expected to see when he died he didn't think it would be Kate.

"Gibbs," She looked as beautiful as she did all those years ago.

"I'm sorry Kate." He had said it to her at her funeral, but felt it was appropriate to say now.

"The only thing you'll be sorry for is if you don't take care of my daughter and your child." She smirked. "Now you better get back to her."

"You took a bullet for me, I guess it's the least I could do." He replied.

"Two Gibbs," She reminded him.

He nodded and smiled, there was nothing else he could say. Kate always held a place in his heart that not many people did. She was one of the best agents he had, and the first to make herself an equal.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs wake up," Madeline could feel a tear run down her cheek as the walls started to crumble around her. "Don't do this to me."

Surveying his body, she saw the bruises and cuts all over his bare chest. His slacks were torn and all she could think about was him not waking up. She continued to shake him until she gave in. Resting her head on his chest, she started to cry. It was the first time she had cried since her mother died. Hearing beams fall to the ground and the heat of the flames lick at them, she didn't care anymore.

"Hey-" She heard a whisper before she lifted her head. "What do you say you and I get out of here?"

"Jethro." She lifted her head and got to her knees, helping him up before he picked her up in his arms.

Carrying her out of the building, he headed toward the truck. Madeline's arms wrapped around Jethro's neck as her head rested against his chest. He walked towards Abby and Ducky, who were standing waiting.

"Where's McGee?" Jethro asked.

"He's out cold. We got him in the back seat." Abby told them, her arms crossed across her chest.

"Alright open the trunk." Going to the back, Jethro sat down in the trunk and pulled Madeline into his lap, holding her against him.

"Where am I going?" Abby got into the driver's seat while Ducky got into the passenger's seat in the front.

"Get to the main road and drive about an hour. We're meeting someone." He instructed as Abby pulled away from the building. Ambulances past her as she drove away.

"Jethro," Ducky turned to look back. "We should really take you to the hospital. I believe Timothy might have a concussion, you have cuts that need to be assessed, and the baby may be in danger."

"Just keep driving," Jethro stated as he rested back against the side of the car.

Madeline was still lying against him. "Are you okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah," Looking up at him, she smiled. "We're fine." Putting a hand to her stomach she finally felt somewhat at ease.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital." He knew that she should be watched.

"No,"

"We both know that this isn't a battle of will anymore. We need to look out for…our child."

"Jethro, where are we going?" She asked.

"We're meeting with Sergeant Randall. He is with one of the teams monitoring Mossad. He has a base somewhere ahead."

"There is a doctor there." She reasoned. "That's good enough for us. Where is your shirt?"

"On you," He chuckled.

"Here," Reaching over she grabbed her bag and pulled one of his shirts out. Putting it on him, she rested back on his chest.

"You are amazing."

"You're pretty great yourself." She laid her head against his chest.

"Get some sleep." He kissed the top of her head.

An hour later they were met by a hum-v. Abby followed it a couple miles off of the road to a small concrete base. When they got there they were ushered inside. Ducky watched as McGee, Gibbs, and Madeline were carried on separate stretchers. He was led to a bunk room where there were six bunk beds lined up and at the end of the hallway was a bathroom.

Abby was sitting on the last bunk bed on the bottom. Her head in her hands, she didn't hear Ducky approach. Sitting down next to her, he put his arm around her. She put her head in his shoulder and cried.

"It's okay my dear," He comforted her. "They will all be alright."

"Will they Ducky?" She shook her head. "I can't lose them. They are my family."

"My dear, it's just some cuts and bruises nothing else. Jethro has survived two explosions before… the third time is just a charm." He tried to lighten the mood.

"Thanks Ducky," Looking up at him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek before wiping her eyes.

"Get some sleep Abigail; you're going to need it." He reminded her.

"Goodnight Ducky," She watched him walk over to another bunk and sit down.


	28. Holding On

Madeline walked down the hallway to the infirmary. Looking through the glass window on the door, she spotted Jethro lying on the bed. She waited for the doctor to leave the room before she slipped into the room. He was already asleep; she guessed it was due to the i.v. in his arm. Running a hand through his hair, it was the first time she had seen him truly vulnerable.

"I love you." She whispered as she took a seat next to the bed.

"That's a shame; there are still plenty of eligible bachelors out there." The young doctor walked back into the room.

"How is he doing?" Standing up, she watched the doctor walk over to her instead of Jethro's bed.

"Please, I need you to sit down." He led her over to the bed next to Jethro's. "I need to run a few tests and then you need sleep."

"I'm fine I promise."

"Let's just make sure now that you're pregnant."

"How did you know that?"

"I told you I am under orders to take care of you." His eyes gestured to Gibbs and back to her.

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He's got a few cracked ribs other than that he's fine."

"Then why is he sedated?"

"It's the only way I could get him to sit down." He chuckled as he took her blood pressure.

After getting her blood taken he released her and walked her back to where Abby was sleeping. Lying down in the bed next to Abby, she smiled to see that at least someone would be getting sleep tonight. Closing her eyes, she felt a wave of relief wash over her. They were safe for now, Jethro was safe, and the baby was safe. But for how long?

The next morning she woke up to hear Abby yelling. It was rare for Abby to raise her voice to anyone unless she was under serious duress. Sitting up, she quickly put her hair in a ponytail and headed to the hallway where she heard the voices coming from. As Madeline walked out into the hallway she found Abby standing there, her wrist held in the air by the Lieutenant.

"What the hell is going on?" Madeline stepped in between the two. "Abby back off." She got her to take a few steps back.

"Why did you let him go!" Abby yelled.

"What's going on?" Madeline addressed him.

"Come with me." He led her and Abby to a conference room.

"You had no right to do this." Abby glared at him.

"Again I ask what is going on." Madeline's tone was harsh.

"This morning your Agent McGee went off site and headed to where we think your other agents are being held captive."

"Under whose orders?" Madeline asked.

"Of his own will."

"And you allowed him to go?"

"We have surveillance on him."

"I want all the videos you have pulled up on this screen in two minutes. I want communications with him now. Abby go get Ducky and I want you to check on Gibbs. For now I am acting as the leader of this."

"Ma'am. I understand you are with N.C.I.S. but this mission is on our turf now." He watched Abby move to the door and pause to look over her shoulder at Madeline.

"Now you listen to me." Her overall volume dropped as she stepped as close to him as she possibly could. "That is my agent that just went into an unclear situation. Those are my agents in that building and that is a rogue Director of NCIS. So pardon me if I believe this is my mission. But, considering they are all my agents I'm leading it. Are we clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now get that god damn communication and video up now." She watched him go over to the man sitting at the computer screen and whispered to him. Abby left the room as the screen on the wall turned on.

"Here," He handed Madeline a mic.

"McGee," Madeline could hear the sound of a car in her ear. "McGee answer me."

"Madeline? Where's Gibbs?"

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm not leaving Tony and Ziva in there alone."

"Get back here McGee you have no plan and no back up."

"If I get caught that means that they are there and reinforcements can come. That's what we need….proof. I'm getting it."

"McGee," Madeline saw the video being pulled up. It was like she was in the passenger seat of the car. He was almost at his destination.

"Tim," Abby stormed back into the room with Ducky in tow.

"Abby, you shouldn't be watching this." McGee sighed.

"Alright he's coming up to the site now." The soldier on the computer logged into the tracking device and pulled up the signal.

"McGee keep the mic in your shoe. That's the only thing they won't bother to take off." Madeline advised.

"Going off earpiece now…putting mic in my right boot." He sounded as nervous as she was.

"Tim no." Abby cried but he couldn't hear her.

They watched as the car pulled into the site where the building was. Parts of the building were broken off and lying around the actual building. As soon as the car stopped four men swarmed the car. McGee got out of the car and surrendered. The video feed cut out as the car exploded. Audio feed continued to come in.

"I want a translator….anyone with basic knowledge of the language… in this room now. Also, how many people can you give me for a team?" Madeline looked to the lieutenant.

"I only have four men here the rest are in the field."

"How long until they come back in?"

"Shifts change every five hours."

"Alright, I want the audio feed recorded and translated. We're sitting on this until the next shift comes back in. I want all available troops on this. The first team goes in seven hours. I'm going to need a few supplies and weapons. Abby, I need you to help clear up the feed. I trust you more with the computer than him. Plus, I can use him when I take the first team in. Ducky, go see how Jethro is and how long he will be out."

"Yes ma'am." Abby went to work right away. It was the only way to take her mind off of things.

"Tony," McGee was strapped into a wooden chair. Tony was lying on the ground in the corner.

"What are you doing here?" Tony rolled over, squinting at McGee.

"Saving you,"

"Fine job you're doing."

"I'm not the idiot who went in without back up."

"So you're saying there's a plan?"

"No,"

"Now who's the idiot?"

"Have you seen Vance?"

"Yeah, first day I was here. Otherwise, no."

"Where's Gibbs?"

"Back at the base, however, last time I checked he was passed out."

"Gibbs? Sidelined? No,"

"We were set up the other night."

"Did you see how to get out of here?"

"Yeah, but there's at least five guys that I've seen and we're on the second floor. I passed at least three rooms and I'm pretty sure the one room has a computer in it."

"Why are you talking so much?"

"Shut up Tony,"

"That's brilliant McGenius, where is it?"

"Tony put a sock in it."

"What do you have for me Abby?" Madeline walked back into the room after delegating the plan to the first flight going in with her. "I have the layout down and McGee is right. There's a computer in the building. The signal is weak but I have it."

"Good, I want you to get in that computer and shut them down. How long will it take?"

"Two hours max. I'm working on getting in now."

"Good, I'll be back in a few." She turned to walk out the door.

"Wait," Abby turned to face Madeline. "I'm going with you on the first raid."

"You can come in with the second team that way the situation is controlled and you can get to the computer."

As the time progressed Madeline remained in the conference room. She went through the scenarios and all the possible outcomes. At best they would get Tony and McGee back, but Vance would be long gone. There was an hour left until they went into the building. Jethro was still unconscious and Madeline felt lost. Ducky sat with her, but she wanted Jethro.

"Are you alright my dear?" Ducky asked.

"Yeah," She gave him a slight smile.

"Ma'am, we should go through the plan again before we head out there."

"You're right."

"The men are all gathered so whenever you are ready."

"Give me a minute." She stood up and headed over to the computer where Abby was sitting. "Abby, I need you to wait for the second unit to go. By then Jethro will be awake and be able to go with you."

"Be careful my dear." Ducky stood up and walked over to both of them. "Both of you,"

Madeline and Abby went out to the main bunker where a group of five men were waiting. Madeline would lead the first group in that would surround the building. They would hopefully rid of the guards on the outside and get into the building. The next hour past as if she were in a blur. She felt nothing and heard nothing.

Next thing she knew she was in a hum-v. Abby had managed to get into the vehicle with the other four men that would come along. When they arrived at the building they stayed a mile away from the building. From there they would move in. Madeline and Abby set up their weapons as the sun began to rise. In about an hour they moved in and reached the half mile marker without any problems.

"Where the hell is she?" Jethro stormed into the conference room and over to his friend.

"She's already out there."

"Why are you still here?" He yelled.

"Jethro calm down. Madeline knows what she is doing." Ducky intruded.

"We're leaving in five minutes to meet them. They are about a half mile from the building. The second team is going to be compromised of snipers at the mile marker."

"Let's go," Gibbs turned around and headed out the door.

"Sniper team in place." Gibbs got wired so he could talk to Madeline who was moving in on the building.

"Nice of you to join us." She chuckled.

"You've got two coming around the building."

"Got yeah," She motioned for two men to branch off to silently take care of the problem.

"I've got Tony in sight with Ziva but no sign of McGee." He continued to talk to her even though communication should have cut off.

"We're going in take your shots." Madeline was at the main entrance way. Her heart was pounding.

Gibbs was the first to fire, taking out the person in the room with the rest of his team. Madeline and the rest of the team moved in. They took fire in the hallway and in the stairway. Managing to get up the stairway, Madeline cleared area and went in the first room. It was empty and there were at least three more rooms.

She got to the third room while the other two men took the second room. As she opened the door, Abby ran in. It was the computer room. Madeline cleared the room as Abby went to work trying to get into the system.

"Are you going to be okay?" Madeline asked.

"Yeah…go ahead. This is going to take me a little bit." Abby spun on the chair and started to go to work.

"I'll be back." She cautiously opened the door and walked back into the hallway.

Walking to the end of the hallway, the door was slightly opened. With her foot she nudged it further open. The rest of the patrol was down stairs with those who had been captured. Hopefully they would lead them to the main location.

"Make one more move and I'll shoot him." Eli David stood face to face with Jethro.

One gun was pointed on Jethro while another was on McGee. Tony was holding Ziva up as Gibbs stood in front of Ziva to protect her. Madeline let the door open all the way before she raised her gun.

"Put the gun down." Eli demanded. "I do not have time for games. Come on Ziva we are leaving."

"No," Ziva went to step forward, but Jethro put a protective arm in front of her to stop her.

"Betrayed by my own daughter." He spat.

"He is more of a father to me than you ever were." Ziva looked over his shoulder and to Madeline.

"That's right. Who would send their daughter on a mission that has a 10% success rate?" Madeline asked.

"You just never die do you?" He referred to Madeline.

"I thought when I had your mother killed that it was the end of her line but apparently I was wrong."

"Put the gun down or I will shoot you." Madeline's eyes went to Jethro before they went back to Ziva.

"You shoot me and your lover is dead." Eli chuckled.

"Where is Vance?" McGee asked.

"Where is your precious lab technician?" Eli smirked.

"I don't have time for your games." Madeline made eye contact with Ziva.

In a second they were both in movement. Madeline's gun dropped down and released a bullet that went straight through Eli's thigh. Ziva had tackled Jethro to the ground as a bullet pierced the wall at the same level as Jethro's chest. Tony was on top of Eli as McGee ran over to Madeline.

"You little bitch. You couldn't kill me even if you wanted to." He spat at Madeline as Tony pressed Eli's face on the ground.

He quickly cuffed him as Ziva stood up. Her hand reached out to Jethro; helping him to his feet. Wrapping his arms around Ziva he gave her a warm embrace before whispering thank you in her ear. She stepped forward and leaned down to pull her father to his feet.

"Where's Abby?" McGee asked.

"Second door on the right." Madeline's eyes widened. "Tony go check on Abby. McGee I'm going to need you to get the kit so we can get the computer out of here."

"I got him." Ziva shoved her father forward into the hallway to take him downstairs.

"Good job sweetheart," Jethro whispered in Madeline's ear before he kissed her forehead.

He walked ahead and into the hallway to hear Abby's scream. Darting into the room he saw Tony with his gun drawn and pointed at Vance who was holding Abby hostage. Walking into the room, Gibbs raised his gun and put himself at a side angle. Just angled enough to hit Vance but not Abby.

"Let her go." Tony yelled.

"The hard drive is wiped. I cleared everything." Abby let them know. Vance had nothing to bargain with but her.

"Let her go Vance." Jethro cocked his gun. "I read your file and I ignored the mistake. But, I should have known better."

"You have two seconds to let go of me." Abby growled.

"Hold still." Vance tried to hold onto her.

"Abby now," Tony ordered and watched her force her body to bend over leaving part of Vance exposed.

Two shots were fired. Abby and Vance's bodies dropped to the ground. Tony raced over to Vance to see one bullet hole in the shoulder that was dripping blood. Gibbs worked quickly to move Vance off of Abby and lift her to her feet. Both bullets had hit Vance.

"You okay?" Gibbs forced Abby to look him in the eye.

"Yeah fine, just need to bag the computer."

"Alright," Gibbs walked over and grabbed Vance. He didn't have much time left unless Ducky could stitch Vance up back at the base.

"Tony?" Abby sat down on the chair as Tony holstered his gun.

"Yeah Abbs?"

"Can you get Tim, please?"

"Yeah no problem."

"You are nothing but a whore," Eli slammed Ziva's fragile body against the concrete wall. She tried to move out of the way but his shoulder slammed into her shoulder making her cry out in pain.

"I will shoot you." Ziva threatened as she reached for her gun.

"No you wouldn't. You're too weak." Eli stood across from his daughter; ready to attack her again.

"Don't move." Ziva's hands were shaking as she pointed at her father. The one who had raised her. Who taught her not to feel. Who taught her to kill.

"You can't." He charged at her but after two steps he hit the ground. Dropping to her knee, Ziva rolled her father over. One bullet hole in the head. He was dead. Looking over her shoulder she saw Madeline there with her gun still pointed at where Eli was standing.

"Tim!" Abby stood up and ran over to him. He wrapped her in his arms grateful to be holding her one more time.

"Abby are you okay?"

"I am now." She kissed him on the lips. "I've made a decision."

"What?"

"I want to be with you, only you Tim." A tear ran down her eye. He reached up and brushed it away with his thumb. "I love you."

"I love you too Abby."

Two hours later they were at the local airport. The plane they borrowed from the CIA awaited them. Eli and Vance's bodies were placed underneath the cabin in two make shift coffins. They were going back to the states so that Ducky could do an autopsy on both of them.

Ziva and Tony were the first two on the plane. They were laid on the couches at the front of the plane. Both were semi sedated so that they could sleep the ride back. Ziva's injuries were more physical while Tony still had drugs running through his system. McGee waited for Abby to board before he followed her on. They sat down on the couch behind Ziva.

It didn't take Abby long to wrap herself in McGee's arms and fall asleep. Ducky made his way on followed by Madeline and Jethro. He sat down in a chair across from Madeline and Jethro who sat together.

"Well Jethro, I believe that's enough excitement for me for quite some time." Ducky chuckled.

"Guess what?" Madeline looked to Jethro.

"What?"

"I'm officially on desk duty when I get back." She took his hand in hers.

"You don't have to be."

"I want to be. At least until the baby…" He kissed her hand.

"You sure you still want to marry me?" Jethro chuckled.

"There is no one else I would want to marry." Resting her head on his shoulder, she felt the plane take off.

"My dear," Ducky walked over and sat down next to her. "I want to give you an evaluation when we get back."

"I know."

"There's something I want you to have." Madeline and Jethro turned to look at Ducky."It's been in my family for generations however it has seemed to stop at me. Now I would like to give it to you, because, well, you are the closest thing I have to family. Jethro as a friend and Madeline as my own daughter." Ducky opened his hand to reveal a white gold ring with three square diamonds.

"Ducky?" Madeline looked at the ring.

"If you don't want to keep it you can use it until you get your own. But, I believe it's most fitting for you my dear."

"Are you sure?" She watched as Jethro took the ring from Ducky's hand and slip it on her ring finger.

"It's perfect." Ducky smiled. "Now, I'm going to get some rest and I suggest you do the same."

"Yes Ducky," Madeline smiled as she laid her head back down.

"I love you." Jethro ran a hand through Madeline's hair.

"I love you too." Madeline closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.


	29. Going Strong

"Special Agent Gibbs – I mean Director Gibbs," The commander chuckled. "I forgot you are not a special agent anymore."

"Feels like it hasn't been that long since I became a special agent."

"Take care of this place," He reached out his hand to shake Gibbs' hand.

"I promise I will." The MTAC video was cut off the scene as they stood up.

"Thank you McGee,"

"Your welcome madame director." He smiled at Madeline as she removed the ear piece.

"Ugh I hate the term Madame." She scoffed.

"Are you going out tonight with Ziva?" He asked as she headed towards her office.

"I don't know." She sighed as they walked in and she sat down at the desk.

"That's a nice dress," McGee looked behind her where a knee length salmon satin dress lay with matching strappy heels.

"Abby picked it out for me." She smiled. "I would have expected black or a darker color from her but apparently that color fits my aura."

"Well it's a shame for it to go to waste." He shrugged as there was another knock on the door.

"I know," She turned around to look as the dress. "Come in!"

"Am I interrupting something?" Jethro walked in, standing by the door as if waiting for something.

"Oh, right… I have to go help…Tony with some…computer things." McGee stuttered as he headed out of the office before Jethro shut and locked the door.

"Agent Gibbs, how may I help you?"

"I always liked a woman on top."

"Jethro," She gave him a disapproving shake of the head as he walked over to sit by her desk.

"Where are Caitlyn and Leroy?" He asked.

"They are downstairs with Ducky and Palmer. I believe they are going to watch them."

"Are children are growing up in autopsy."

"And Abby's lab…" She reminded him. "We are breaking protocol in so many ways."

"And rule number 12."

"No" Madeline shook her head. "Rule 12 says you can't date not anything about marry."

"That's right." He chuckled. "I should create another rule."

"You know how I love breaking rules." She smirked, but then caught herself. "Go back to work the day is almost over. Or, go check on our children."

"I already did, they were sleeping."

"Was Ducky telling them a story?"

"Yeah, I think it was still from earlier this morning." He tried to remember. "I was told by Abby that you are being kidnapped."

"Yes, apparently we are going out tonight." She rolled her eyes. "Girls Night or something like that."

"Where are you going?"

"La Bella, it's a new restaurant club that's in Georgetown." She stood up and stretched her legs while fixing her skirt.

"That's what you're wearing?" He pointed to the dress.

"Yes, that would be correct Jethro." She rolled her eyes.

"Do I get a preview?" He asked as she held up the dress.

"When I come home you'll see it."

"And I'll get to take it off." Standing up, he walked up behind her as she was putting the dress back down on the desk.

Putting his hands on her hips he spun her around and pushed her back against the wall. Her eyes met with his as her arms circled his neck pulling him closer. Their lips met as he lifted her up onto the desk. The phone rang as she removed her suit jacket and pulled off her black camisole.

"This is the first time this has happened." He stated as his hand hiked up her skirt.

"Phone," She tried to reach for it, but he slid her against him.

"No,"

"Jethro."

"No," He kissed her neck as the phone continued to ring.

"Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," She scolded him as she grabbed the phone from off the receiver. "Director Gibbs."

"Please tell me I'm interrupting something." Tony's voice came through loud enough so Jethro could hear him.

"What do you want DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked as he held his wife against him.

"We got a case boss. I think it's going to be an open and shut." He continued.

"Get your gear, tell McGee to get the car." He ordered.

"Isn't that the probie's job?" Tony looked to Ziva who was shaking her head no.

"No, Ziva is off the clock for now."

"What?" His voice went up an extra pitch.

"Gear up!" Gibbs yelled before he grabbed the phone and hung it up.

"Guess we'll have to finish this later." She smiled and waved as he headed for the door.

"You're lucky." He sighed as he left and closed the door behind him.

Changing into the salmon colored dress, she slipped on the heel too. The dress was beautiful and highlighted her curves. Walking over to the mirror she brushed her hair and fixed her make up. Just as she finished Abby walked into the room.

She was wearing a black strapped knee length dress. There were three buckles going across her bust and she wore buckle bracelets to match the dress. Her heels went up to her knees and were about three inches high. Smiling, she pulled her hair out of it's ponytail before walking over to Madeline.

"You look amazing. I told Ziva that dress would fit you."

"Abby, why are we going out? I should take the babies home."

"They are fine they are listening to Ducky so they'll be asleep all night." She chuckled.

"Where is Ziva?"

"She was headed to the bathroom when I passed her in the hallway." Abby sat down on the desk.

"I'm not drinking."

"You are so getting plastered." Abby smiled wider. "And you're dancing with at least ten guys…at least."

"That sounds more like your game plan Abby." She chuckled.

"Oh, it is. But, I'm making it yours too." She pointed out as Ziva walked in.

She was wearing a short sapphire blue dress with a low plunging neckline. Her hair was pulled into a side ponytail as she fixed the clasp on her heel. Looking from Madeline to Abby, she shrugged.

"Are we ready to party?" Ziva asked almost hesitant to say it as if she would mess up the saying.

"Yes we are," Abby grabbed Madeline's hand. "I'll drive."

"Abby, calm down." Ziva chuckled as Abby dragged them both to the elevator.

"This is going to be a fun night." Abby said as she pressed the button to close the elevator doors.

"Where are we going?" Gibbs asked as Tony drove him and McGee to the scene.

"Somewhere in Georgetown." Tony shrugged as he blew a red light. "Woops."

"DiNozzo maybe I should drive."

"Relax boss," He smiled. "I know what I'm doing."

"Tony, if I die I am going to come back and kill you." McGee held onto the door handle.

Tony pulled up to an alleyway. They drove back and parked near the loading docks. There were two large dumpsters Gibbs half expected the body to be dumped in one. Ducky and Palmer were on scene already with two six month old babies in the back of the van.

"Perfect place for the kids." DiNozzo looked to see them sleeping. "Palmer, I think you and Ducky should take the kids inside." He went and held open for the door for them.

funfunfunfunfunfunfunfunfun

"Abby, you're crazy." Ziva pulled Abby and Madeline back to the back of the club.

"Ten shots and feeling great!" She smiled.

"I am only at two." Madeline sounded depressed.

"We'll get you another." Ziva smiled as she waved to a taller man with dark hair.

"You're a taken woman." Abby smacked Ziva.

"Not tonight I'm not." She chuckled. "Let's go back to the room we reserved and have some more drinks." She yelled over the music.

Walking back the hallway, they made a left and then a quick right. Ziva and Abby ran ahead of Madeline and headed for the door. Madeline looked at them strangely as Abby opened the door and Ziva gestured for her to go in first.

"Surprise!" Tony, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, Abby, and Ziva yelled as Madeline and Jethro looked strangely at one another.

"What is this?" Jethro asked.

"It's a bachelor/ wedding reception party." McGee tried to answer.

"Since you guys never got one of anything." Abby closed the door as they went into the decorated room. The babies were still in their seats fast asleep as Madeline walked over to stand with Jethro.

"Drinks, dinner, and the music are on us." Abby answered as she went over to McGee, who twirled her into his arms.

"McGiggles got moves?" Tony looked shocked as Ziva walked over to his side. His eyes quickly focused on her and her lower neckline. "Who let you out of the house like that?"

"You didn't know I had this did you?" She gave him a raised eyebrow look.

"No," He whimpered.

"Thank you guys." Madeline took Jethro's hand as they went and stood by their children.

"May I have the first dance?" Ducky asked Madeline. "I believe it's customary for the person giving the daughter away to dance with her first."

"Yes you may." She smiled as she took Ducky's hand.

They danced as food and drinks were brought in to the room. There was a circular booth in the corner of the room right near the dance floor. Palmer sat at the table holding Leroy as he slept while Jethro held Caitlyn.

"May I have this dance?" Madeline walked over to Jethro as Ducky followed.

"You may." Ducky held out his hands to take Caitlyn as Jethro took Madeline's hands and led her out to the dance floor.

"You look beautiful tonight." He smiled as he spun her around.

"Thank you." She blushed. He could still make her blush. "Don't look too bad yourself."

"I love you." Spinning her into him, he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.


End file.
